Meu Salvador
by IiIAelitaIiI
Summary: Ikuto voltava para sua casa de carro quando no meio do caminho encontra uma garota de cabelos rasados sentada nomeio causada toda molhada por causa da chuva , ele decide para e ajuda la o que acontece quando ikuto ajuda garota ... e caba virado seu Guardion o tempo passa ira conte se essas duas pessoas se apaixona serão poderiam fica jundos .?
1. Chapter 1

_**ola pessoa essa nova fic minha tomaram que gostem eu acho que fico uma meda . e tão boa leitura para todos .**_

_**Capitulo .1**_

Meu nome é Amu Hinamori tenho 15 , eu não mi dou muito bem com meus pais, meu pai não passa de um homem que vive bêbedo e a minha mãe passa o dia todo brigado com meu pai ele arruma um emprego mia vida e um inferno com predo não pelo movido de sermos pobre o pior de tudo na vida chegar em casa ver que le olhar de dar medo no meu pai .

Chego em casa como costume acabo de voltar da escola , escudo novamente meus pais discutidor meu pai estava mais bêbado do que o normal meu pai batia na minha mãe eu não gostava disso vejo agredindo minha mãe eu dou grito.

– PAI JÁ CHEGA !

– fica que ta menina isso não é da sua conta entre eu sua mãe .

Mesmo não gostando da minha mãe odiava ver ela apanhado do meu pai isso era desprezível. Vejo meu pai erguendo o punho para minha mãe que ameaçava bater nela Chego preto no meu pai impuro para evita bater em minha mãe novamente.

– chega já pasta pai .

– como se atreve empurra .

– anda muito valente de mais amu para o meu gosto .

Meu pai olha para mi com olhar de dar medo e o maldito sorriso malicioso em seu rosto se abre .ele vem em minha direção me pega pelos braços empurra em direção a mesa de estar deixado que caísse sobre em cima dela , pela situação eu me com trava já sabia o que ai fazer comigo sobre mesa ,por ser mais forte do que eu me segura meus pulso com forca comesa chegar cada vês mais preto do meu rosto comesa beijar o meu pescoço o que me dar nojo umas das suas mão entrava pena minha blusa .

– me Larga !

amu se debatia tentar sair da que la situação .

– por que eu ia de soltar essa sua punição por não me respeitar .

Amu via olhar do seu pai cada vez mais ame as ardor seu sorriso em seu rosto já dizia tudo , amu olha para sua mãe que se com trava no chão corando sua mãe já sabia do que seu marido fazia com filha com tanto medo de fazer alguma coisa seu marido pode se fazer alguma coisa contra ela , amu já sabia que sua mãe não ajudaria na situação que se com trava .

Amu sentia nojo dos toque de seu pai beijava seu pescoço suas Mao acariciava seus peitos por baixo de seu a blusa , amu a o desespero consegui chutar o estomago de seu pai que caio sentir a dor amu aproveita e sai correndo de sua casa pode fica o mais longe possível .

Sei lugar para ir amu caminha para cor quer lugar suas lagrimas caia de seus olhos cor dourados , de pois de andar mais de uma hora nas ruas , um sabia que não poderia volta para casa hoje esperaria as coisa de acalmar em casa sempre que conseguia fugir de casa passa sempre a noite fora só voltava para casa no dia seguinte na como não tinha onde poder fica ou nem casa de amigos amu sempre fui solidaria nunca deve Nei uns amigos , ela sempre dormira nas ruas só ao amanhe ser volta para casa , mesmo corado amu não percebe que começa a chover muito forte mesmo a sim ignora a chuva e não se importo que se molha se toda .

Amu para de caminha penas olha para baixo e se agacha ali mesmo na causada já sendo muito tarde a noite não tinha mais movimento nas ruas .

– por que ? por que ?

– eu tenho que passar por isso tudo as ves eu nunca queria ter nascido para viver e ter esse tipo de vida ..

Amu a li mesmo agachada no chão se perguntava o por que ela tinha passar por tudo isso nunca deve um amigo seu pai abusava da por bia filha , no estado que tava amu não percebeu um carro encostado no meio fio na onde amu estava sentada no chão ... abre a janela do carro ...um pessoa dis.

– EI garota ta tudo bem com você ? [ ? ]

– ei você esta me escutado ...?

– amu olha para janela no carro abeta ignora a pessoa chamando um homem sai do carro no meio da chuva anda ate amu coloca seu casaco sobre amu sentada no chão do meio da chuva .

– ei garota ta tudo bem com você ?

O homem se agachava e pergunta novamente para garota de cabelos rosado .

Eu olho para a garota olhava o tempo todo para o chão eu chamo ela novamente me olha seus olhos estão todos vermelhos seus lagrimas corria de seus olhos quando ela fala uma coisa .

– não preocupe eu to bem .

Quando eu olho para o homem em minha vente vejo seus olhos era lindo cor de safira seus cabelos eram azuis .

– venha ate meu apartamento pelo menos para cerca ...

– " que sentimento esse eu to sentido posso confiar nele mesmo eu não conhecendo. "

Amu olha para o homem ele estende sua Mao que possa ajuda amu se levantar amu segura sua mao eram quente e macias .

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_o que acharam fico uma merda pode fala a verdade ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**( N/a:**** Oii pessoal aqui ta novo capitulo para vocês já foi revisa pela nossa querida PQbithy-clan tomarem que gostem , e não se esqueça de agrades PQbithy-clan por arruma meus erro ortográfico que eu cometo ninguém e prefeito tudo mundo erra ;S .****  
****Boa leitura para todos .)**

**Capitulo 2...**

Amu segurou a mão do homem, que a ajudou a se levantar, e então ele acompanhou-a ate seu carro. Ela entra no veículo, e observa o rapaz de olhos safira se acomodar dentro do mesmo. Ele começa a dirigir, e o tempo todo que percorriam a estrada eles não trocaram uma palavra.

AMU POV

O silencio é quebrado quando o moço fala que chegamos ao nosso destino.

- bem, agente chegou.

Ele sai do carro, e reparo que estamos na frente de um prédio residencial. Ele tinha um formato meio retro, e aparentava ser luxuoso. Acho que tinha uns 15 andares, e na frente do prédio tinham umas vidraças bem grandes; ao redor tinha um jardim com arvores e flores, e um portão alto e largo que dava acesso à garagem; do outro lado tinha um porteiro na entrada de outro portão um pouco menor. Este dá um aceno para carro. O homem que estava ao meu lado abaixa o vibro do carro, se identifica e pede para o porteiro abrir o portão da garagem. O portão é aberto e um tempo depois estacionamos o carro.

Ele sai do automóvel e depois abre a minha porta. Quando saio ouço-o acionando o alarme do veículo, depois olho pra ele, que faz um sinal para eu segui-lo. Paramos em frente de um elevador, quando ele abre o moço diz para eu entrar primeiro. Quando estamos os dois no local ele aperta o botão "10", que indica que ele mora no décimo andar. Quando chegamos ao andar desejado, caminhamos até uma porta com o Nº 45.

Ele vasculha seu bolso por um tempo até encontrar uma chave. Então ele abre a porta, entra e pede que eu entre também.

Fico parada diante da entrada do apartamento, pensando se estou fazendo a coisa certa, e então decido entrar. Dou passos pequenos e lentos, e fico olhando apenas para o chão.

Não tenho coragem de olhar para o rapaz, e ouço-o fechando a porta. O ambiente fica silencioso, até que ele fala:

- Espere aqui um minuto que vou buscar uma toalha seca pra você, ok?

IKUTO POV

"Ela esteve com a cabeça abaixada quase o tempo todo" – pensou preocupado

Vou até meu quarto e pego uma toalha limpa. Quando estava voltando pra sala, penso melhor e pego umas roupas minhas também. Quando chego lá vejo que ela ainda está cabisbaixa. Me aproximo e dou a tolha seca.

- Bem... Acho melhor você tomar um banho. Se ficar assim pode pegar um resfriado. Toma. Aqui tem uma roupa minha também, você pode vesti-la.

AMU POV

Quando olho para o rapaz com a toalha e algumas roupas na mão, ele me encara e me diz para tomar um banho. Ao mesmo tempo, reparo seu apartamento. Ele era bem simples. Sua sala tinha um conjunto de sofás branco e uma estante baixa com uma televisão LCD. A parede atrás da estante e da TV era laranja, e o resto das paredes era branca. No centro do cômodo tinha uma pequena mesa de vidro e um tapete felpudo.

Vou até ele, que me mostra onde fica seu banheiro.

- pode ficar a vontade - ele me diz.

Fico pensativa por um estante e então falo:

- por quê...? Por que você confia e coloca alguém dentro de sua casa? Uma pessoa que você não conhece... Qual o motivo disso? Será que... Você...

Ele fica em silêncio e me encara com seus lindos olhos safira. Não sei por que, mas, começo a tremer, com medo de saber a sua resposta. Enfim, ele responde:

- Eu... Eu simplesmente não tenho coragem de deixar uma garota como você na rua com essa chuva. Só... Não sou o tipo de pessoa que passa por um lugar, vê alguém que não esta bem e ignora-o.

- Você tá me dizendo que tem confiança em uma pessoa que acabou de conhecer?

- Você fala isso, mas com você foi à mesma coisa, não foi? Confiou em mim e aceitou minha ajuda... E se no caso fosse outro tipo de pessoa querendo fazer alguma coisa ruim com você?

Depois que ele disse isso, fiquei sem coragem de olhar nos olhos dele. Alguma coisa me dizia ele era bom, que podia acreditar nele... Que... Podia CONFIAR nele, mas... Por quê?

As duas únicas pessoas que eu tenho nesse mundo não ligam pra mim. Ele que não é nada meu, e que até a alguns minutos atrás eu nem sequer sabia que existia, não só me ajudou, mas estava também preocupado comigo.

Vejo-o me olhado. Ele anda até mim e coloca sua mão no meu cabelo, e o acaricia, deixando-o mais bagunçado do que já estava.

- Apenas vai tomar um banho antes que você fique resfriada. E enquanto isso eu vou fazer alguma coisa pra gente jantar.

Balancei minha cabeça como um sim. Fiquei pensando. Não tive coragem de responder sua pergunta anterior. Suspiro e vou até o banheiro. Tiro minha roupa e entro no Box. Ligo o chuveiro e fico parada em baixo deste, deixando a água quente cair sobre mim.

Quando termino meu banho, coloco a roupa que ele me deu, e depois me olho no espelho. Fiquei um pouco engraçada, por causa de a roupa ter ficado grande em mim. Então, deixando isso de lado, começo a pensar sobre o que aconteceu em casa, até que meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta do banheiro, me "despertando".

- Ei, o jantar tá pronto. Se já terminou o banho, coloca sua roupa no cesto, que daqui a pouco coloco pra lavar e amanhã de manha já vão estar secas.

IKUTO POV

Vejo a porta se abrindo. Ela sai do banheiro um pouco tímida, talvez por causa das minhas roupas que ficaram um pouco grandes. Peço pra irmos à mesa, e então começamos a jantar. O tempo todo ficamos em silêncio. Não consegui perguntar o que ela estava fazendo sozinha na rua com aquela chuva. Mas não vou tocar no assunto ainda, acho que pode ser muito cedo pra falar sobre isso. Quando acabamos de jantar, começo a tirar a mesa. Ela se ofereceu pra me ajudar, mas eu recusei, e perguntei se ela iria ficar no sofá ou se ela já queria ir dormir. Já era meia noite, e ela ficou quase o tempo todo no sofá em silêncio, com os pés e as mãos encolhidas, e com sua cabeça apoiada em seus braços.

Vou ate ela e vejo que caio no sono, então a balanço um pouco e peço pra ela ir se deitar no meu quarto. Ela murmura alguma coisa, e então a pego e a levo para o quarto. Lá tinha uma cama de casal. Eu a coloco sobre a cama delicadamente, pra que ela não acordasse. Então pego uma coberta no meu guarda-roupa e a cubro. Vejo as mangas da blusa que ela estava vestida se levantar um pouco, e enxergo seus pulsos, que estavam com marcas roxas. Parecia que alguém a pegou a força. Saio do quarto e vou dormir na sala.

AMU POV

Quando acordo pela amanhã vejo que estou em um quarto, deitada sobre uma cama de casal.

- ai, onde eu to, eu não me lembro...

.

.

.

- ah acabei de me lembrar!

Levando da cama e saio do quarto. Então reparo que o moço não estava em casa, e vejo um bilhete sobre a mesa de vidro da sala. Pego o bilhete começo a ler.

Eu vou dar uma saída.

Se você acordar e eu não tiver chegado ainda, eu preparei seu café-da-manhã. Ele está todo pronto em cima da mesa de estar. Não vou demorar muito. Ah, e suas roupas já estão secas. Elas estão dobradas na lavanderia.

Até mais tarde.

Depois que acabo de ler o bilhete vou até a lavanderia. Pego minhas roupas e me troco. Acabando de me arrumar vou ate a cozinha tomar meu café-da-amanha. Vejo um suco de laranja em uma jarra, café em outra, nescau, panquecas, pãezinhos, pães de queijo, waffles, e outros. Quando termino de comer pego a louça e limpo-a. Depois, espero o homem chegar, não quero ser mal educada. Eu poderia me arrumar, tomar café e depois ir embora, claro, a porta esta aberta, mas queria agradecê-lo por ontem a noite.

Fico sentada no sofá, esperando, até que escuto a porta se abrir. Era ele.

- Bom dia. Você dormiu bem ontem a noite?

- Sim, muito obrigada – faço uma pequena reverência, mostrado que sou grata por sua ajuda.

- Ei, não precisa ser tão formal assim. Ah, e a propósito, qual é o seu nome?

- Eu me chamo Amu Hinamori, e tenho 15 anos.

- Amu, né...

- Sim

- o meu é Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

- muito obrigado mesmo por ontem, Sr. Tsukiyomi.

- Ei, não precisa me chamar de senhor. Pode me chama apenas de Ikuto.

- Claro. ^^

- Bom, você que eu te leve para a escola?

- ah não, eu só estudo no período da noite.

- e tão vou te levar até sua casa.

- é sério não se incomode comigo, eu posso ir a pé pra casa.

- Não, vamos, eu te levo. Não vou deixar uma garota ir sozinha para casa.

- Bem, então... Obrigada... – aceito sua oferta de me levar ate em casa. Mas meus pensamentos eram relutantes, pois só pensava no momento que eu fosse chegar em casa...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_[ AELITA ]Não me mati :D ... tenho certeza que você vão gosta desse capitulo  
Já estou ate escrevendo o 4 capitulo so que vai fica difícil de posta agora já que segunda volta minhas aulas aiaia *-* eu amanha trabalho o dia todo no restaurante bua bua__  
QUERO COMETÁRIOS DEIXA SUA AUTORA BAKA MUITO FELIZ__  
Obrigado PQbithy pela revisão . de novo  
[PQbithy ] ON__  
Oi minna! ^^  
Eu sô a PQbithy, a revisora super baka que revisa essa história *-*  
Gente, enfim, só queria passar pra dar um oi e dizer: Bom proveito! Apreciem essa história maravilhosa feita pela Allyne-chan (Aelita) e revisada por mim!  
Qualquer erro me avisem! ^^  
Espero mesmo que gostem! ^^  
Bye bye!_

_**Capitulo 3**_

AMU POV

Quando saímos do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e andamos até o elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se e andamos até seu carro. Ele procurou um pouco suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Antes de entrarmos no carro ele falou:

– Ah, desculpa, mas, antes de te levar, podemos passar em outro lugar? Não vai demorar muito.

– É claro, não me importo. Além disso, fico grata por você me levar para casa. Sou visita, você dá as ordens

Ele sorri e abre a porta para que eu possa entrar. Acomodo-me no banco da frente enquanto ele dava a volta para outro lado. Quando ele entrou, colocamos o cinto de segurança.

– Vamos

Ele começa a dirigir. Eu não sabia para onde estávamos indo, então fiquei apenas olhando a paisagem do outro lado da janela. Quando me dou conta vejo que estamos na frente do shopping. Ele estaciona o seu carro em uma vaga, e então desce e abre a porta pra mim novamente.

Assim que saímos do veículo entramos no shopping. Ficamos andando até que paramos em frente a uma joalheria. Quis ficar do lado de fora, então ele entrou e foi ate o balcão.

Sentei num banquinho a frente da loja e comecei a observar o lugar. A joalheria tinha uma vidraça na frente com o nome da loja. Do lado de dentro tinha outra, onde apareciam diversas joias, uma mais linda que outra, era anéis de ouro, com rubis, colares de safira nos manequins, braceletes esmeraldinos e vários tipos de joias simplesmente lindas. Deviam ser caríssimas. Por dentro as paredes eram brancas, e nos cantos sem prateleiras da loja apareciam manequins inteiros carregando algumas das belas peças.

IKUTO POV

Quando chegamos a joalheria ela me fala que queria ficar do lado de fora da loja e me espera sentada em um banco, bem em frente ao lugar. Quando entro o recepcionista me atende cordialmente.

– Bom dia senhor. Posso em ajuda-lo em alguma coisa?

– Bom dia. Vim buscar o relógio que deixei semana passada para ser arrumado.

– Ah, claro senhor. Vou dar uma olhada para ver se já esta pronto. Não vai demorar muito, apenas alguns minutos. Qual é seu nome completo?

– Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

Enquanto o recepcionista foi buscar o relógio, fiquei olhando a loja, como se eu tivesse procurando alguma joia pra alguém. Fico olhando em volta, até que vejo um colar de ouro branco com o pingente de gatinha, que tinha detalhes pequenos e singelos em baixo relevo. Olhei para a garota de cabelos rosados e pensei "Isso ficaria ótimo nela". Nesse pequeno tempo que estive com ela, pude perceber que ela não é igual às outras garotas, que se preocupam excessivamente com a beleza exterior e estar sempre na moda. Fiquei pensando nisso até que fui tirado de meus devaneios pelo recepcionista que me chama.

– Aqui está senhor. – O homem mostra uma pequena caixa para Ikuto, onde estava um relógio masculino - É este mesmo?

– Sim, obrigado. Ah. Você poderia me fazer um favor? Gostaria de levar aquele colar com a gatinha.

Quando saio da loja vejo-a em pé me esperado. Chego perto dela e acaricio seu cabelo, bagunçando-o. Ela me olha e cora.

– E então, vamos? Mas ah, espera, antes quero te dar isso.

AMU POV

Ele me estende uma pequena caixa cor de vinho com detalhes verdes e coloca-a em minha mão.

– Obrigada, mas... Não precisava... – Estico minha mão para devolver o presente, mas ele nega.

– Não – ele nega com a cabeça – Eu comprei pra você.

– Mas... Mas...

– Sem mas.

Ele pega a caixinha da minha mão e a abre, revelando um lindo colar. O pingente era uma gatinha linda, de um material muito bonito para ser prata. Ele abre o fixo, e diz pra me virar. Afasto o cabelo e ele coloca em meu pescoço.

– Obrigada – falo meio corada, virando novamente – Desculpa. Não querendo ser curiosa, mas você não veio só pra comprar isso para mim né?

– Bom, eu vim buscar um relógio meu que deu problema.

– Um relógio? Então ele teve ter algum significado para você né? Digo, as pessoas costumam jogar fora os objetos sem valor, quando eles quebram.

– É, é isso mesmo. Ele tem um grande significado pra mim.

Ele me dá um sorriso, e apenas sorrio de volta. Nunca ganhei nada de ninguém antes, incluindo meus pais. Foi um grande e lindo presente para mim, ou melhor, presente de aniversario, já que amanhã faço 16 anos.

– Obrigada. Vou considerar o seu presente como um presente de aniversario. - Dei um largo sorriso, e sei que ele ficou meio sem graça do que eu tinha falado.

– Aniversario?

– Isso mesmo. Amanhã é meu aniversario.

– Parece que adivinhei.

"Sem perceber eu estava rindo. Ele também. Nunca tinha rido assim antes. Desde que eu me lembro, nunca tive um amigo que eu pudesse conversar, confiar, já que pelo o que passo não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim. Odeio esse sentimento de pena, que pensem que sou uma 'coitadinha'."

– Ah – ele falou, parando de rir – Queria ter te perguntado isso ontem, mas já que estamos falando agora, o que você estava fazendo na rua sozinha, naquela chuva e no meio da noite?

– É... Bom... "Não posso falar a verdade, que eu tava andando só pra não ir pra casa ontem."

– Ei. Tudo bem se não quiser me falar. Seus pais devem está preocupados com você .

IKUTO POV

"No momento ela gaguejou. Parecia que não queria me contar. Tudo bem, deve ter sido uma briga com os pais. Pode ter acontecido isso, mas pela sua expressão quando eu falei que seus pais deveriam estar preocupados, ela me olhou com um olhar frio e distante. Alguma coisa acontecia, só não sabia o que."

Quando reparo nela vejo-a com uma expressão preocupada, uma que também percebi quando saímos do meu apartamento. Olho-a de novo e vejo que ela estava retirando o colar de seu pescoço.

– Porque você esta tirando o colar? Por acaso você não gostou dele?

– Não é isso. Eu gostei muito dele, só que prefiro guardar. Do jeito que eu sou, digo, muito estabanada, não quero perde-lo.

– Então tá bom.

Ele dá a caixinha pra Amu, que guarda o colar de volta e coloca na sacola de papel onde estava à caixa antes de Ikuto tira-la.

– Olha só a hora! Já é meio-dia. Que tal você almoçar comigo, e daqui a pouco eu te levo para casa?

– Mas não seria muito incômodo para você?

– Não, que isso. Vamos lá. Além disso, você já está me fazendo um grande favor, me acompanhando até aqui.

IKUTO POV OFF

Assim, Amu e Ikuto vão para praça de alimentação. Ikuto insiste que Amu escolha alguma coisa. Foi inútil a teimosia dela. Ele acabou pedindo curry. Quando ele perguntou se ela gostava, ela apenas disse que ele pode escolher o que quiser que ela não se importava, qualquer coisa era boa. Ele pediu curry pra ela também, e depois começaram a conversar. Ikuto contou sobre o relógio. Ele foi do pai dele, que deu para ele antes de morrer. Era o único objeto pessoal paterno que tinha para se recordar do pai. Quando os dois terminaram de almoçar, ele paga a conta e pergunta onde Amu mora.

– Eu moro na zona norte, na rua XXXX-XXXX.

AMU POV

Voltamos para o carro. Nunca me passou pela cabeça ter um dia todo alegre. Queria que o tempo parasse. As horas que tive com esse homem de belos olhos safiras foram ótimos. Quando penso no inferno de minha casa, meu coração se aperta, é como se ele murchasse.

Já no carro, ficamos em silêncio o percurso todo. Quando me dei conta já tinha chegado em casa. Meu coração palpitava descontroladamente, e minhas pernas estavam trêmulas. Nós dois descemos do carro.

– Muito obrigado mesmo por ontem – fiz uma pequena reverencia agradecendo a ele.

– Que isso. Toma. Aqui está o numero do meu celular. E também, se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe onde me encontrar.

Eu dou tchau pra ele. Respiro bem fundo antes de entrar em casa. Quando entro só estava minha mãe fazendo o almoço. Ela me olha de esguelha, como se eu não tivesse passado uma noite inteira e mais meio dia fora de casa. Ela me pergunta se eu queria almoçar. Balanço a cabeça digo friamente "não estou com fome". Minha sorte é que o nojento do meu pai não estava em casa. Subo até meu quarto e me jogo na cama. Acabo adormecendo. Quando acordo já era umas cinco e meia da tarde. Começo a me arrumar para a escola. Pego a sacola onde esta a caixinha com o colar que ikuto me deu e a abro. Assusto-me quando vejo que não era o colar e sim o relógio dele.

"Tenho que devolver para ele. Assim que eu sair da escola vou até a casa dele. Mas, pensado bem, vai ser muito tarde, então amanhã eu levo."

– Devo ter pegado a sacola errada já que as duas eram iguais.

IKUTO POV

Assim que ela diz onde é a casa percebo que onde ela mora é um dos lugares mais pobres da cidade. Quando me despedi dela, tive uma sensação ruim. Volto pra casa para descansar um pouco antes de ir trabalhar, até que meu celular toca.

– Alô.

– Olá Ikuto... Espera! Não desliga! Poderíamos conversar, por favor, me dê outra chance, eu te imploro!

– Angelina, não temos mais NADA para conversar. Quer que eu te dê outra chance né? Só pra você me fazer de idiota novamente e me trair com outro.

– Ikuto, espera eu posso de explicar...

– Angelina, já chega. Eu não sou idiota. E me faz um favor: Some da minha vida.

_...Tum Tum Tum..._

_[Angelina]_ – como... Como ele pode desligar na minha cara assim... _[Angelina off]_

Já basta o dia que tenho que enfrentar, agora Angelina me liga para que eu a aceite de volta. Não sou burro. Pego ela com outro na cama, e agora quer que eu a aceite de boa. Desde que a conheci, nunca senti que podia confiar nela. Sempre senti isso. Olho em volta da minha sala e vejo a hora no relógio que está pendurado na parede. Levanto-me e vou tomar um banho. Acabando o banho, coloco uma blusa social branca e visto um terno preto. Pego o meu violino, vou até a sala e pego a chave do carro.

Quando chego ao automóvel, pego sacola onde estava o meu relógio, mas assim que a abro me deparo com o colar que dei para Amu. Acho que trocamos as sacolas por engano antes de eu levar ela pra casa. Fiquei pensando e decidi: vou para o trabalho agora; como ela disse que estuda a noite, às onze horas mais ou menos ela já deve estar em casa. Quando voltar do serviço passo lá para destrocar os objetos.

AMU POV

Saindo da escola volto para casa. Já era umas dez e quarenta e cinco da noite. Entro em casa e vejo apenas minha mãe. Dou boa noite e subo para o meu quarto. Enquanto me troco escuto gritos vindos do andar de baixo. Era o meu pai. Chegando em casa bêbado de novo, pra variar.

– CADÊ AQUELA GAROTA MULHER.

– Calma querido. Vai tomar um banho para se acalmar e dormir.

– Cala a boca. E cadê aquela garota?! Tenho assuntos pendentes pra tratar com aquela vadia – E então ele dá um tapa em sua mulher.

– Ela tá em lá cima, no quarto dela – A mãe de Amu apenas olha para baixo

Ele sobe as escadas furiosamente, e abre a porta do quarto da filha com tudo

– Escuta aqui garota – ele chega perto dela e aperta seu braço, com Amu tentando se soltar a todo custo – Temos assuntos pra tratar, e hoje você não me escapa. – Amu se solta e vai pro canto do quarto.

– Sai daqui. NÃO CHEGA PERTO DE MIM!

– Não mesmo. - e ele dá um sorriso malicioso.

IKUTO POV

Saio do trabalho e vou até a casa da Amu. Dirijo-me até a porta da frente. Bato palmas e chamo alguém, e a porta se abre.

– Desculpa incomodar a essa hora, mas, a Amu está?

– bom, ela... Ela não está agora. – A mãe dela diz,–fitando tudo menos meus olhos.

– Bom, é que eu queria fazer uma troca com ela, nós acabamos trocando umas sacolas por engano.

Enquanto isso...

O pai de Amu abusava e batia nela, até um momento que ela não aguenta mais e solta um grito.

Enquanto lá em baixo a mãe de Amu atendia Ikuto na porta, ele acaba escutando um grito terrível vindo do andar de cima da casa.

– O que... Isso foi um berro agora? Essa voz é da...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_[ Aelita-clan ] quero comentários tenho boas noticias o 5 capitulo eu ja terminei também XD_

___[ PQbithy –clan Revisadora] on :__  
__HELLO MINNA!__  
__Enfim, o cap 4!__  
__Genteeee, confesso que eu amei e odiei esse cap *-*__  
__*brinks allyne-chan xD*__  
__Mas o inicio vocês vão sentir raiva mesmo, mas o final é tão lindo *-*__  
__Sério mesmo. Então, deixa eu parar de falar aqui e vamo logo pro cap, essa revisora baka demoro demais pra revisar u.u__  
__Ah, e como sempre, qualquer erro ou coisa do tipo, avisem viu! *gomen gente, mas eu so uma revisora iniciante, deem folga xD*__  
__Enfim..._

**Capítulo 4**

– O que... Isso foi um berro agora? Essa voz é da... Amu...

– P-por favor senhor... É... É melhor você ir embora agora...

Quando a mãe de Amu pediu para Ikuto ir embora, ele escuta outro grito.

"Eu não tô enganado! Essa voz é daquela garota!"

– Senhora, o que está acontecendo aqui?

– Nada... Por favor... Por favor! Vá embora!

Quando a mãe de Amu vai fechando a porta, Ikuto impede que ela a feche e entra a força.

– Olha, eu não sei o que tá acontecendo aqui, mas essa voz foi da Amu, e ela está gritando lá em cima!

Ikuto vai correndo a toda velocidade até o segundo andar e quando vai chegando perto de uma porta escuta mais gritos e sons de choro. Ele tenta abrir a porta em vão, já que ela estava trancada, então a arromba com tudo. No momento que sua visão cruza o quarto, ele se depara com uma cena horrível.

Amu estava deitada sobre a cama seminua, seu rosto estava marcado por hematomas e inundado de lágrimas. Seus braços estavam em cima de sua cabeça, e um homem segurava seus pulsos com muita força, deixando algumas marcas roxas por causa da força e do atrito, enquanto que ele penetrava-a bruscamente.

**IKUTO POV**

Não pensei em nada. Quando a vi sendo abusada, parti para cima daquele cara, puxando-o pela blusa com força e dando um soco bem forte na cara dele, que fez com que ele desmaiasse, caindo com tudo no chão.

Assim que volto meu olhar para Amu, vejo-a me encarando com uma cara de espanto. Passo rapidamente por ela observando seu corpo. Estava cheio de hematomas, com manchas roxas em toda sua extensão. Senti um imenso ódio por dentro. Puxo o lençol da cama, estendo-o sobre ela.

**AMU POV**

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti-o penetrando com tudo. Senti uma dor lancinante, e então soltei um grito.

– Você não deveria gritar assim. – Disse, e acariciou meu rosto – e melhor para você relaxar. E ficar em silencio que é melhor pra você.

Quando o escutei falando isso, senti mais nojo ainda desse monstro. Minha mente estava a mil, mas jamais eu iria me entregar de bom grado a ele. Preferia sentir dor do que esse velho me dar prazer, eu o odiava, odiava. Quando tentava me soltar ele me machucava, meu corpo inteiro estava em frangalhos. Então, de repente, houve um grande estrondo. Levei um susto, e vi minha porta arrombada. Quando percebo uma figura parada diante dela fico paralisada. O rapaz de olhos safira. Perguntava-me se era real o que estava ali na minha frente. Ele puxou meu pai pela camisa. Quando me dei conta do que estava acontecendo, com esforço me sentei na cama. Um misto de sentimentos me invadia. Fiquei paralisada. Vi-o socando o monstro, então, ele vem até minha frente e joga um lençol da minha cama em cima de mim. Olho de novo para ele, que estava com rosto virado e os punhos fechados. Quando me dei conta comecei a chorar, e desesperada o abracei.

**IKUTO POV**

Olhei para ela, que estava agora enrolada com os lençóis. Ela começa a chorar, e a senti me abraçando com força, como se quisesse algum apoio. Seu rosto estava encostado em meu peito. Não sabia direito o que fazer. Apenas passei a mão em seu cabelo, acariciando-o.

– Ei, tá tudo bem agora. Eu tô aqui. – Ela não respondeu e continuou chorando – Vem, vamos sair daqui.

[Amu] "vamos sair daqui... o-o que ele quer dizer com isso..."- parei de chorar e olhei para ele.

– Va-vamos?

– Vem, pega uma roupa e se veste. Enquanto isso, tenho um assunto muito serio a tratar aqui. Vou chamar a policia. – Jogo um olhar mortal para o homem que estava caído no chão.

– Não! Não, Por favor... – segurei a mão dele.

– "Não entendi o que ela quis dizer com um não, mas ela tá muito assustada... Deve está com medo..." – Tudo bem... Coloque uma roupa então, pois você vem comigo, vamos sair daqui já.

Vou saindo do quarto para que ela possa se vestir, mas antes pego o cara que estava no chão e coloco-o apoiado no meu ombro.

Saio com ele do quarto. Tento me controlar pra não fazer besteira. Confesso que adoraria dar outro soco no rosto dele** .**

pelo ele havia feito com Amu, mas bater em um homem desacordado não é do meu feitio.

Chegando ao corredor coloco – na verdade jogo – ele no chão, e então escuto passos pesados e apressados subindo as escadas. Olho e vejo a mulher que me atendeu na porta. Devia ser a mãe da Amu

. Quando olho para o rosto dela, vi que estava com uma cara assustada, e quando nossos olhares se cruzaram, vi um misto de sentimentos os olhos dela.

– Não... – O que eu deveria falar... - Não se preocupe. Ele tá bem , só tá desacordo, amanhã ele vai tá melhor – Não sei por que disse isso, devia odiar essa mulher, mas ela parecia só... Mais uma vítima também. Mas sinceramente, não espero que ele esteja bem amanhã não

**AMU POV**

Quando ele saiu, levou meu pai nos ombros retirando-o do quarto. Levantei-me da cama, tirei o lençol que estava sobre mim e fui ate meu guarda-roupa. Peguei uma roupa qualquer e me vesti. Enquanto me vestia, fiquei pensando... O que será ele vai pensar de mim? Não tenho coragem de sair daqui e vê-lo. Na verdade, tenho muito medo do que pode acontecer daqui pra frente.

Lembrei-me do relógio dele, era algo importante para Ikuto. Pego a caixa que estava sobre o criado mudo. Saindo do quatro vejo ele e minha mãe conversando alguma coisa, mas só escuto ele falar com uma voz um pouco ríspida e rouca:

– Não se preocupe, eu não vou chamar a policia. Ela me pediu. Mas saiba: a partir de agora ela ficará comigo.

Fico parada entre a porta e o corredor. Vou até ele de cabeça baixa. Sinto-o colocar sua mão no meu ombro. Ouvi-o dizer para irmos. Não tenho coragem de olha-lo nem um momento. Saímos da casa, e já estávamos na frente do carro dele. Ele também não me dirigiu a palavra.

Vejo-o abrindo porta do carro para mim. Entro continuando em silencio, enquanto ele dá a volta no carro e faz a mesma coisa. Ele me olha e eu desvio o olhar.

– Amu, eu... Não sei o que se passa aqui, mas nesse momento eu quero que você confie em mim, entendeu? Assim que chegamos a minha casa, quero saber a verdade, ok?

– Eu... Eu... Não quero mentir para você Ikuto... Mas também não quero que se meta em problemas por minha causa – levantei a cabeça. Meu rosto estava encharcado de lagrimas novamente.

– Ei, não precisa chorar – digo, passando meus dedos em seus olhos, limpando suas lagrimas. Inclino-me e a abraço.

– Não chora. Daqui aqui pra frente prometo te proteger.

Enquanto a abraço, sinto-a colocar sua cabeça no meu peito, e vejo que começou a chorar novamente. Sinto um aperto no coração. Vejo seus olhos e dou um beijo em seu cabelo, sentindo-a pouco a pouco parar de chorar.

**AMU POV**

"Pergunto-me porque me sinto tão segura quando estou com ele. Suas palavras me deixam confortável, confiante e calma. Ele parece algo como... 'Meu salvador'. Quando o sinto beijar meu cabelo, um calor confortável percorre meu corpo. É inexplicável. Aquele momento em que eu estava com ele, era essa palavra que explicava. Queria simplesmente que o tempo parasse, para eu conseguir ficar assim com ele. Pra sempre."


	5. Chapter 5

_( Nota : Desculpem pela demora minha revisadora me diz me manda já 10 dias a trais o capitulo revisado no eu não recebi nada : S como ela teve que viaja não pode me mandar e tão vou coloca o capitulo assim mesmo não deixa vocês esperado :S assim o capitulo revisado eu edito esse ok, o capitulo 6 já esta pronto XD .)_

**...*-*...*-*...**

**Capitulo 5**

Entre seus braços seu perfume me perdi no memento já estava mais calma tinha parado de chora estendo minha cabeça para cima e olho ele seus olhos de safira me encarava .

Ele para de me abraça senti um vazio no momento ele se arruma no banco passa suas mãos entre me cabelos novamente .

- Vamos !?

Balaço minha cabeça como um sinal de sim, no caminho todo não demos se quer uma falava , chegamos em seu apartamento ele esta sono o carro na garagem nos saímos do carro ele fecho o carro e ativa o alarme veio ate min coloca seus braços entre meus ombros , e vamos andado ate o elevador .

_Na pagina virada,esta meu passado_

_Uma terrível passado que ficou para trás._

_A pagina seguinte, meu destino, tanto faz._

_Quero apenas segui em frete de cabeça erguida ._

Chegamos em frete ao seu apartamento ele pega sua chave e abre a porta ele ne maguinha para dentro do apartamento .

- fique a vontade já volto vou pega alguma coisa para beber .

Ele se retira vai ate cozinha fico parada inverte da porta e respiro fundo tomo coragem vou ate o sofá e me sento , fico esperado ele cada segundo me sentia agoniada que passava .

**Ikuto pov **

Quando nos entramos no meu apartamento pedi ela ficasse a vontade e foi pega alguma coisa par nos bebe podemos conversa o que aconteceu , vou ate cozinha e vaso um chocolate quente para nós dois .

Vou ate sala e vejo ela sentada no sofá vou ate ela coloca chocolate quente sobre a mezinha , me sento do lado dela suspiro e pergunto.

- essa foi a primeira vez que isso acontece ? – me abaixo aponho méis cotovelos em minhas pernas e aponho meu queijo entre as mãos entrelaçada e olho fiquisada mente para ela , ela me olha e baixa cabeça novamente.

Ela com cabeça baixa ela nega .

**Amu pov **

Quando escutei sua pergunta neguei com cabeça mais não queria olha para ele sair eu queria pode falar para ele tendo falar mais não saia minha vos ate eu consigo falar.

- N—N-Não e primeira vez isso .

- eu sei que ele é o meu pai mais... Não quero...

**Ikuto pov .**

Finamente ela fala alguma coisa me conta não foi a primeira vez mais o que me deixo mais com raiva foi ela dizer que aquele homem era seu próprio pai .

Como um pai tem coragem de fazer isso sua próprio a filha sento que sua mulher não tendo o que se passa na cabeça desse homem mais ela não merece ter uma família assim não quero ela sofra mais sinto ansiedade de protege La .

Passo 2 hora conversamos ela me contou tudo o que aconteceu isso não vem dês de agora já vem dês que ela tinha 8 anos sua vida não era a sim antes seu pai trabalhava de pois que perdeu seu emprego começo a beber e violente , me pergunto como ela aguento passa tudo isso 8 anos da sua vida .

Cambamos de conversa me levado vou ate ela me abaixo e braço ela .

- eu de disse aqui para frente eu prometo de proteger hoje mesmo você começa a mora comigo.

- Ma- Mais eu não quero ti dar trabalho já que eu to tentado.

- você só vai me dar muito trabalho se não fica aqui comigo .

**Amu pov **

-"Não sei o que devo fazer não quero atrapalha sua vida não sendo nada sua alem de uma garota em contra da no meio da rua fui ajudada e salva de um estupro."- cinto ele cariciar meus cabelos apoio minha cabeça sobre seu peito suas palavra feio em minha menti –" você só vai me dar muito trabalho se não fica aqui comigo ."- começo chora novamente seus braços .

**Ikuto pov **

ela estava sentado no sofá levantei me abaixe apontado minha pernas no chão de pois eu abracei ela cariciei seus cabelos ela começo a chora apoiando sua cabeça em meu peito, com delicadeza tiro um dos meus braço que estava abraçado passo meus braço entre sua pernas que estavam junta seguro sua cintura pegado ela posição de princesa , no momento eu pega ela soltou um gemino parecendo que estava com dor , posição de princesa levantada estava apoiada meus braços sentei no sofá com ela sentada em cima de min sua cabeça a inda apoiada no meu peito suas pernas estavam mais esticadas entre o sofá deixa mais confortável . Passo um tempo ela venalmente paro de chora chamei por ela não respondeu chamei de novo olhei ela tinha pegado no sono com cuidado levantei do sofá levei ela ate meu quarto sei acorda-la coloquei ela cuidadosamente na cama peguei uma coberta no quarta rouba para cobri-la de leve passei minhas mãe em seus cabelos , e senti alguma coisa segura minha blusa escudei ela dizer algum em murmurando.

- Não me deixe só .

Olhei para ela e me dedei na cama ficado ao lado dela . Cabei pegado no sono quando eu acordo vejo ela levada e senta na cama gemendo de dor , levantei olhei para ela me olhava .


	6. Chapter 6

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Vocês querem o 6 capitulo sim ou não ? . U.u parei kkkkk ta mais um novo capitulo tomarem que gostem e desculpem pelos o erro a inda também não esta revisado não me matem quero comentários me deixa feliz em escreve outro capitulo rápido para vocês_

Fiquei preocupado não era primeira vez que ela gemia da que Le jeito ontem a noite quando peguei ela .  
– Amu o que fui ta sentido alguma dor ?  
– e não se preocupe comigo não foi nada já vai passar nada bom eu to sentido dor órgãos genitais dês de ontem a noite .  
( **Nota **: órgãos genitais quem não sabe são partes íntima da mulher . [ não achei outra pronúncia que caísse bem . ] )

**Amu pov**  
To sentido muita dor mais não queria demonstra para ele deixa-lo preocupado comigo . lembrei quando eu entrei na casa do ikuto eu coloquei o relógio dele em cima de uma estande .  
– vou La pega para dar para ele .  
– Amu ..?  
– Ah ! não se preocupa eu não to bem Ae !  
Amu se lembra do relógio e sai do quarto vai ate Sala procura o relógio na onde tinha deixado , ela vai ate a estande que tinha um livros e pega caixinha deixado La e volta para o quarto na onde estava ikuto .

**Ikuto Pov**  
Chama de novo ela me olha penas diz Ah ! não se preocupa eu não to bem Ae! Fico observando ela sair do quarto , ela volta para o quarto com alguma coisa na mão .  
– ikuto ... obrigado por de me ajudado ontem .  
Amu entende sua Mao para dar caixinha ikuto , estava supre vermelha .  
– ontem nos trocamos as sacola por engano o relógio velho comigo eu ilha te devolver hoje ela .  
Ikuto pega caixa da Mao da amu pega preto dela caricia sua cabeça .  
– me espera aqui já volto .  
Ikuto sai do quarto vai te sala pega seu celular procura um numero da sua agenda no celular e ate acha ele e disca .  
– Ola Hirok. Preciso de uma favor seu .  
– ola Ikuto quando tempo ? como vai .  
– tudo ótimo tem como você me ajuda ?  
– se tratado do caso posso sim de ajuda .  
– só me procure o Nome Hinamori Amu , 16 anos vais aniversario dia 15 de agosto , me entre como uma procuração guardion dela .  
– Como assim ikuto o que ta conte sendo quem ela ?  
– de pois eu te explico tudo me mais esse favor como meu advogado .  
Ikuto desliga o celular e olha pela janela observando o céu .  
– não vou deixa ela volta para que la casa parti de agora ela vivera comigo .  
Ikuto volta para quarto antes de entra no quarto ele ver amu sentado na cama com tudo que vez ela gemer de dor novamente .falando alguma coisa bem munuro . que ele escuta ela dizer .

**Amu Pov**  
Ikuto estava demorado muito fiquei casada de espera ele em pé me joguei na cama com tudo me sentado , senti novamente as dores falei sei percebe .  
– se continuas essas dores não sei o que eu vou fazer .  
– E tão esta mesmo senti dores ?  
Me viro estudo a voz atrais de min me viro era ikuto na porta que ,droga deve te me escutado eu falado .  
– eu já disse não se preocupa vai passar .  
– eu não estou preocupado e sim preocupado com você .  
Vejo ele vindo ate min e se abaixa .  
– vou falar com conhecido meu ele e médico e pedir que para ele te atender amanha ok  
Olho para ele fico envergonha não sei o que dizer penas confirmo com cabeça como um sim .  
– Amu quero saber o que você esta sentido pode falar com ele ?.  
– Eu - Eu . eu não vou consegue disser para ele e muito vergonhoso de mais .  
– Você o que .?  
– Eu Eu ... do sentido dor ... das parti intimas.

**Ikuto pov**  
Perguntei de novo para ela o que tava sentido ela me responde tava senti dor das partes intimas por causa que le mantido bruto machucou não apenas isso se aproveito dela por ser fraca ,to com muito raiva por saber o que le vez com ela mesmo tempo que não agrada sabendo que ela não e mais vigem .  
– que tão nos tomar café e sair para shop ?  
– sair ?  
– isso mesmo não seu aniversario hoje vamos comemora ela .  
– mais eu to sei nem uma roupa para sair .  
– que tão assim quando chega La no shop vamos comprar roupas novas para você esta bem .  
– Mais...  
Ikuto coloca seus dedos do lábios de amu impedindo que ela continua fazer e diz .  
– sei mais amu parti de agora você vai mora comigo não vou deixa mais volta para La .  
Ikuto tira suas dedos dos lábios de amu começa caricias as bochecha de amu , fica supre corada e não sabe o que dizer e abraça ikuto com força .  
– Arigado arigado arigado , mais... não quero mesmo atrapalha sua vida .  
Ikuto caricia cabeça da amu .  
– você não me atrapalha em nada . agora vamos fazer o café e sair .  
De pois uma longa conversa amu queria ajuda ikuto fazer o café mais ele se recusou aceita ajuda dela ,pediu para fica na cama por causa das dores , quando café da amanha estiver pronto ikuto chamo amu para toma café , na mesa tinha soco de laranja , e panquecas que ikuto vez os dois sento e tomo café de pois disso ikuto se arrumo sair com amu fico em vergonhada de sair por que estava usado short preto uma blusa de manga comprida listrada branca e preto usado um Saldanha , ikuto não sem porto falo estava ótima para sair .  
Ikuto e amu vão ate o garagem ikuto desliga o alarme do carro e abri aporta para amu entra , em seguida ikuto entra também começa dirige para o shop no meio do caminho amu e ikuto não diz nada quando chegarão no shop ikuto estaciona o seu carro em uma vaga saindo do carro ikuto e amu ikuto fecha porta entra no shop entra uma loja de roupa ikuto pede amu escolher o gosto dela mais ela se regusa dizendo coquer coisa esta bom ikuto apena uma vendedora ajuda amu .  
– amu vou de espera La fora quando acaba me avisa eu vim pagar .  
Amu penas esta de cabeça baixa em vergonhada acena com cabeça como sim ikuto sai espera do lado de fora quando seu celular toca .  
– seu nome e amu certo pergunta a vendedora esta ajudado amu .  
– sim meu nome e amu .  
– ele seu irmão ? ele muito gentil com você deve gosta muito de você .  
– ele não meu irmão diz amu corada .  
– ae ele e jovem bonito bem atraente.  
E quando amu escolhia suas roupas ikuto atende o seu celular .  
– alo .  
– ikuto conseguir o que você me pediu já esta tudo pronto os documento so vai um pequeno problema .  
- qual é Hirok ?  
– você vai precisar das assinaturas dos pais dela , pode viver com você , no caso ele não quere darem assinatura autorizando ela mora com você vai ter arruma algum argumento entra na justiça sobre qual caso você quer pegar aguarda dela .  
– a penas isso ? eu consegui assinatura .  
– Hirok tem como você me encontra hoje a noite pode converso sobre o caso ?  
– que horas ?  
– as 10 da noite de pois eu volto do trabalho eu passo no seu escritório ok.  
– ok vou ta esperado e ikuto .  
– sim  
– você não de fazer as coisa precipitado você deve ter um motivo bem forte para cegar o que você quer .  
Ikuto dar um sorriso morato e diz não sei eu acho eu to fazendo coisa certa eu sei que não vou me arrepender dessa decisão .  
– não espero mais nada de você ate mais tarde .  
– ate .  
– parece que o destino esta meu favor .  
Ikuto quando desliga seu celular a antendete chama ele avisado amu já tinha acabado de escolher as roupas ikuto vai ate amu estava esperado ele apoiada na parede meia em vergonhada .  
– já acabo ?  
– amu acena com cabeça como um sim , ikuto diz para ela escolher o que queria ela apenas compro 10 pareces de roupa ela diz era suficiente para ela , de pois que ikuto pago as comprar eles fora compra item pessoas para ela como escova dente itens higiene ,acabando as contras foram almoçar .  
– amu não precisa fica com vergonha já disse parte de agora você vai mora comigo .  
– eu sei mais já ta fazendo muita coisa por min .  
– eu queria poder retribuir o favor .- eu queria ajudado não quero ser um encosto para ele .. já sei .  
– que tão ikuto posso ajuda arruma casa fazendo o almoço .  
– não precisa fazer isso .  
– por favor ikuto quero ajuda em alguma coisa .  
– to vendo ela não vai desiste . tudo bem mais você não e obrigada fazer essas tarefas .  
– obrigada ikuto . amu da um sorriso gentil  
Quando acabou de comer ikuto fui pagar conta amu fico esperado na ontem eles estava almoçado a trais deles tinha duas garotas conversado amu escutou a conversa .  
– você fio o rapais que esta sentado nossa frente ele e muito gato .  
– e mesmo será ele tem namorada ?  
– não sei deve ser namorada dele que esta sentada com ele .  
– eu acho que não deve ser Irma mais nova dele , ela parece ser muito nova para namora um cara mais velho , olha olha ele já voltado .  
– kyaa ele tão bonito .  
– o que essas garotas viu nele ? só fui beleza não so tem beleza ele e muito gentil gosto de ficar com ele , mais eu acho já mais em contralei um homem gentil como ikuto ., amu para esse pensamento já mais ikuto se entesaria uma garota como eu a inda mais nova .  
– vamos amu .  
– assim .  
De pois que ikuto ajuda amu coloca as compras no porta mala do carro ikuto e amu voltarão para casa já era 3 horas da tarde , ikuto ajudou amu quarta suas roupas no seu guarda roupa arrumo 3 gavetas pode coloca suas roupas de pois de ajuda amu fico vendo TV na sala ikuto aproveito para ligar seu amigo era medico .  
– ola Kentaro aqui ikuto poderia pedir um favor a você ?.  
– oi ikuto quando tempo como esta ?  
– tudo ótimo .  
– pode dizer .  
– tem como você me anteder hoje a noite ?  
– tenho sim vem La penas 11:30 da noite tem como ?  
– ta sim tem como arruma um ginecologista também ?  
– ginecologista ikuto por caso pra sua . namorada ...?  
– não nos já terminamos vou levar ela hoje a noite ai de pois eu de explico ok .  
– ok então manterei minha secretaria deixa esse horário livre para .  
– muito obrigado Kentaro.  
– de nada .  
Ikuto acaba de conversa kentaro avisa vai trabalha e pede para ela fica avontati em casa de pois quando ele voltasse do trabalho iria pegar ela levar no médico , ikuto quando saio para trabalho deixo uma copia da chave do seu apartamento para amu , quando terminou seu perito do trabalho ikuto passa no escritório do seu advogado para conversa sobre o assunto .  
– boa noite ikuto .  
– boa  
– ikuto sabe os pais delas não assina você vai ter entra na justiça .  
– Hirok isso de mesmo o que tenho para contar você esta meu favor .  
– como assim ikuto .?  
– vou de explica o que a conte seus .  
De pois de uma hora conversado sobre o que aconteceu com amu seu advogado fico empatado sobre o assunto agora compre de o por que ikuto quer fazer te tudo para pegar a guarda dela .  
– ikuto vamos fazer de tudo para tira a guarda dos pais .  
– eu sei que isso não vai ser um problema para você Hirok como um bom advogado .  
– bom de vejo algum dias Hirok quando os exames tiver pronto te aviso .  
– ok ikuto Hirok leva ikuto ate a porta despedido .  
– tchau Hirok.  
Ikuto saindo do escritório do advogado voltou para sua casa ir busca amu e quando isso amu sentia Tv que passava um filme de terro chamado .  
– Ai aia ia ela ta saindo na Tv já esta de noite .  
– você terá menos sete dias de vida . amu estava em colida no sofá tremendo de medo quando estuda um barulho ela grita .  
– kyaaaaaaa .  
Era ikuto abrindo a porta viu amu pulado e gritado .  
– o que fui amu ?  
– Em e você ikuto que susto .uffa coração da amu disparado .  
Ikuto fio ela tava vendo o filme de terro deu uma pequena risada .  
– por que esta indo ?  
– não e nada desculpa não era minha intenção de assustada você amu .  
– já esta pronta amu ?  
– já sim  
– e tao vamos .  
Assim que ikuto e amu sai do apartamento ikuto vai ate o consultório só seu amigo que é medico chegando la ikuto avisa para sua sequestraria que Kentaro esta esperado ele após que sequestraria anuncia chegada para Kentaro pede para eles entra .  
– Boa noite ikuto pro favor fique a vontade .  
– boa obrigado Kentaro essa e amu  
– Kentaro que eu te pedir tem como fazer os exames párea ela ?  
– tem sim essa mulher que esta do meu lado se chama Sr. Megumi ela que vai prosseguir os exames .  
Mulher alta de cabelo longos e loiro se apresentar para ikuto e amu .  
– boa noite  
– Megumi pode levar paciente para outra sala eu discutir um assunto fazer qual os exame prosseguir  
– sim senhor velha comigo amu  
– amu fica meia em vergonhada sabia que ikuto poderia contar para o médico o que aconteceu com ela mais sabia era para seu bem acompanha Sr. Megumi ate outra sala .  
– pode demos conversa mais tranquilidade agora ikuto quem essa garota ?  
– eu tenho a disser ela vai mora comigo parti de agora vou logo assunto preciso que você vasa os exames que saia mais rápido possível preciso de provão que ela fui abusada  
– como assim ikuto essa garota fui abusada não vai me tiver que fui você ?  
– Kentaro eu não cheguei nesse ponto de ser um psicopata que vai pega uma garota de 16 anos seu brincadeira Kentaro ?  
– kkk nunca se sabe o que poderia fazer .  
– so isso que eu quero os exames o mais rápido possível .  
Ikuto conta o que aconteceu e Kentaro entende a situação que ela se encontra kentaro vai ate sala que Megumi se encontra pede para ela fazer processo de exames passado um tempo amu sai da sala e Kentaro passo um medicamento para aliviar as dores de amu antes de embora kentaro avisa os exames vai fica pronto em 3 dias para vim busca-los ikuto ante de volta para casa passa um farmácia 24 h contra os remédio para amu chegado em casa amu e ikuto coloca um roupa mais leve para dormir quando ia ser deitar amu fio ikuto arrumado o sofá e se deitando mais amu puxa ikuto .  
– ikuto vai dormir na cama pode deixa eu durmo no sofá .  
– eu já to sento muito incômodo para você .  
– não vou dormir aqui pode dormir no meu quarto ate eu arrumo outro quarto para você .  
– mais... não e sustos .  
Amu levanta o coberto e deitado do lado ikuto no sofá mesmo sento pequeno o sofá ela cabia diretinho no pouco espaço deixado ikuto sem ação nem uma  
– já como você não vai sair eu vou dormir aqui ate você ir dormir no seu quarto .  
– eu não vou sair aqui amu .  
– e nem eu .  
Ate que amu escuta um barulho que se assusta se virado contra o peito de ikuto.  
– o que fui amu ?  
– só apenas me assuntei sabia não deveria ter vindo que le filme de terro .  
– e tão agora você ta comedo só por que ouviu um barulho que veio La de fora ?  
– sim .  
– e tão hoje dormir comigo aqui .- ikuto passo seus braços em torno cintura da amu trazendo mais perto dele  
Amu não ligo o que ikuto vem pelo contrariou deixo mais tranquila quando ikuto abraçava o cariciava seus cabelos a noite se passo e dois dormir juntos .


	7. Chapter 7

_Nota :_

_AGORA QUE VOCEs VAO ME MATA IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII NEM QUERO VER__  
__( esta revisado esse capitulo graças a um amigo meu me ajudou obrigado Neko- hentai lucas .)_

**Capitulo 7**

Quando Ikuto acorda, estava abraçado com Amu, ele levanta com cuidado para não acordá-la e a cobre com o cobertor novamente, e vai realizar sua higiene pessoal, quando ela acorda não vê Ikuto ao seu lado no sofá, se levanta, passa pela cozinha e o vê preparando o café da manhã e diz:  
– Bom dia.  
– Bom dia. Amu, eu vou dar uma saída rápida no mercado.  
– Você quer ajuda?  
– Não precisa, fique em casa descansando.  
– Ok.  
Amu sai da cozinha para fazer sua higiene pessoal, ela vai até a cozinha e Ikuto avisa que o café está pronto, terminado a refeição, ela ajuda-o a recolher e lavar os pratos, com calma, Amu pega seu remédio, retira um comprimido da caixa e toma com água.  
– Amu, vou sair agora, aqui está a cópia da chave do apartamento.  
– Tá bom.  
Ikuto entrega a chave à ela e sai. Após isso, Amu pensa:  
– "Deixa eu ver o que eu vou fazer agora que o Ikuto saiu. Já sei, posso ajudá-lo limpando a casa para ele, apesar de estar bem limpa para um homem que mora sozinho. Mas mesmo assim vou limpar o apartamento."  
Amu vai até a área de serviço e pega as ferramentas necessárias, começa a limpar tudo e liga o rádio, começa a escutar a música para ajudar a limpar a casa sem ficar no tédio. Quando Ikuto chega, abre a porta do apartamento e vê Amu limpando a casa e dançando ao som da música PONPONPON.

"...Ponpon way-way-wat  
Ponpon way pon way ponpon  
Way-way ponponpon  
Way-way pon way pon way-way  
Ano kousaten de minna ga moshi skip wo shite..."

– Não sabia que gostava de dançar.  
– Aahh, Ikuto... rsrsrsrs... eu estava tão empolgada limpando a casa quem nem vi você entrando. Espera aí, vou te ajudar com as compras.  
Amu leva ajuda Ikuto a levar as compras à cozinha e ele diz à ela que não era preciso que ela limpasse a casa, mas ela se queixou, dizendo que era a única coisa que podia fazer para não ser incômoda à ele.  
Como rotina normal, Ikuto sai pra trabalhar e como de costume, Amu fica em casa. Já se passaram três dias, Ikuto foi pegar o exame médico dela no hospital, os lê e agradece a Deus, pois não deu nada, apenas sinais de violência em que a vítima foi abusada. Ele respira e leva os exames ao seu advogado que já está com os documentos prontos. Com os papéis na mão e o exame provando o que o pai dela fez, chega em casa para conversar com Amu.

– Amu, precisamos conversar.  
– Claro Ikuto.  
Amu senta com Ikuto e conversam sobre o assunto de irem amanhã à sua casa para pedir que eles assinem os documentos, caso contrário, Ikuto iria entrar na Justiça para conseguir sua guarda.  
– I-ku-to, eu sei que precisa das assinaturas deles, mas...  
– Amu...  
– ...mas não queria colocar os pés em casa de novo – Amu abaixa sua cabeça.  
– Amu, olha pra mim, – ela levanta a cabeça para olhar Ikuto – vou estar com você amanhã, jamais vou deixar eles colocarem as mãos em você de novo. E amanhã assim que sairmos de lá, iremos comprar seu material escolar, ok!?  
– Mas... mas...  
– Nada de "mas", você já está a 4 dias sem ir para a escola e não é bom você perder uma ano. Já que sua escola é perto da sua antiga casa, podemos pedir uma transferência para uma escola mais perto daqui, o que acha?  
– Por mim tudo bem, já que aonde estudo não tenho amigos, não vai fazer diferença mudar de escola.  
– Você vai fazer muitos amigos quando se transferir de escola, pode ter certeza.  
Ikuto passa sua mão acariciando o cabelo de Amu, que fica corada.  
– Você fica linda quando fica corada, sabia? Melhor do que te ver com aquela cara triste e chorando, não gosto de vê-la desse jeito.  
– Humm... Ikuto para com isso, tá me deixando sem graça.  
– Tá bom, tá bom. – Ikuto dá uma pequena risada e para.  
Assim que terminaram a conversa, Ikuto foi fazer o almoço e Amu foi ajudá-lo para ser mais rápido. Prepararam o almoço e comeram, depois de limpar tudo, ele sugeriu que fossem assistir um filme, já que Ikuto não iria trabalhar hoje e amanhã. Era uma boa oportunidade para ele passar dois dias com Amu. Eles já haviam arrumado a cozinha, Ikuto escolheu o filme, de comédia, para assistirem e assim que o filme acabou, ele se deu conta que Amu estava dormindo em seu colo, Ikuto estava sentado no sofá e ela deitada sobre o sofá apoiando sua cabeça nas pernas dele.

– "Ela dormiu."  
Amu acordou e percebeu que tinha adormecido no colo dele, ficou um pouco envergonhada. Ikuto não se incomodou por ela ter dormido em suas pernas. Chegando a noite, houve briga, Ikuto queria dormir no sofá, mas Amu não deixava ele se deitar no sofá.  
– Amu, vai dormir no quarto.  
– Não vou! Vou ficar aqui no sofá.  
– Aff... como você é teimosa.  
– Eu já disse que não vou sair daqui e você vai dormir no seu quarto.  
– Eu não tenho outra escolha mesmo... – Ikuto respira, levanta e a pega no colo.  
– Ikuto, o que está fazendo?  
– Esse é seu castigo!  
– O quê?  
Ikuto leva Amu até seu quarto, deita-a na cama, ela levanta e corre até a frente dele.  
– Eu não vou dormir na cama Ikuto!  
Ele a pega novamente, coloca-a na cama, mas desta vez ele deita junto com ela, e a abraça.  
– Ikuto...  
– Não falei!? Já que você está teimosa, vou dormir contigo aqui. Problema resolvido.  
Até que Ikuto escuta um rugido vindo de outro apartamento do lado, Amu cora, o rugido alto era de uma senhora que estava fazendo amor com seu marido, era tão alto que Amu e Ikuto escutavam os gemidos da mulher, que falava:  
– "...MAIS RÁPIDO MEU HOMEM, COMO ESTÁ FRACO... AAAAHHHHHHH..."  
Rapidamente, Ikuto tapa os ouvidos de Amu.  
– É melhor você não escutar essas coisas. Ela tem que gritar tanto assim, sempre que transa com o marido?  
– Ikutoooo... – Amu corada.  
– Desculpe-me por ter falado isso na sua frente. Mas ela gritando desse jeito, todos nos apartamentos escutam.  
Ikuto dá boa noite para Amu, tapava seus ouvidos ainda. Ela se aproxima mais dele até encostar em seu peitoral, a noite passou e os dois adormeceram. Cedo, quando Ikuto acordou, cuidou de sua higiene e preparou a refeição, assim que acaba, chama Amu, que está dormindo. Ela se levanta e tomam café da manhã, após isso, Amu arruma-se com o coração na mão, respira no fundo e entra no carro. Ikuto começa a dirigir em direção à residência dos Hinamori. Quando chegam lá, descem do carro e vão até a casa, ele bate na porta e assim que a porta abre a mãe de Amu aparece.

Notas finais do capítulo

_Agora ( como vocês pode para na melhor parte autora ) ja falei por voces kkkkk ._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Yo pessoal desculpe pela demora ta muito corrido com a escola e os trabalho agora eu to com tempo :) eu to sei revisador agora desculpe pelos erros ...__  
quero comentários :D me deixa feliz_

Mãe de amu quando aparece da porta arregala os olhos ao verem os dois.

– Precisamos conversar com a senhora e seu marido, é urgente e não vai demora – diz ikuto em tom serio a mesmo tempo calmo .

A mãe de amu da espaço por dois poderão entrarem, amu fica de cabeça baixa o tempo inteiro , eles ouvem passos e olham para as escadas e se deparam com pai de amu de sendo.

– O Que essa desgraçada de Garota esta fazendo aqui ?- pergunta o pai da amu enfurecido

Amu só fica segurando o braço de ikuto fortemente, pai de amu vai ate ela e a puxa pelo braço com forca mais ikuto impede ele segurando o braço do pai ,tanto um tapa para ele solto- la .

– Melhor tomar muito cuidado com o que fala o que faz- diz ikuto tom bem claro e serio .

– é quem é você par me fala isso, e o que vocês querem aqui .? – pergunta pai de amu.

– vou direto ao assunto, vim para pedir a guarda da amu e só vocês assina esses documentos . – diz ikuto .

– quem falo eu vou assina para passa a guarda para você .- pergunta o pai dela tom de ameaça

–Se não assinarem tenho provas que senhor a estupro também denunciarei por violência contra mulher , e conseguirei a guarda dela na justiça- diz ikuto .

O pai de amu olha incrédulo

– e então o que prefere ? –pergunta ikuto erguendo a sobrancelha .

– da aqui o papel - diz o pai dela

Eles assinam os documentos com o medo de ikuto denunciar ele aceita a proposta do ikuto .

– Agora fora daqui e nunca mais apareçam aqui de novo – diz pai de amu enfurecido .

– Não se preocupe não pretendo volta aqui nunca mais – diz ikuto.

Eles se retira vão ate a porta a Mao de amu acompanha eles ta aporta olha para filha com olhar triste mesmo tempo alegre e diz bem baixinho para apenas ikuto escuda .

– obrigado por cuidar da minha filha . – ela fecha a porta .

Ikuto e amu são ate o carro ikuto abraça amu pelos ombros e acaricia os cabelo dela deixado mais bagunçados .

– agora você esta comigo não se preocupe . – ikuto da um sorriso .

Amu olha para ikuto também sorri .

– agora vamos para casa . – diz ikuto

Voltado para casa ikuto estaciona seu carro amu sai do carro espera ikuto tranca o veiculo após ikuto tranca o veiculo ele pega o elevador e sobe para o seu andar ikuto e amu chega ate porta ikuto procura suas chaves to apartamento em seu bolsos ele acha e abre a porta quando se depara com uma garota loira lutando em seu pescoço fazendo ele cair .

– ikuto meu amor você volto .

– Utau ? – diz ikuto espantado ao ver ela .

– ikuto ikuto eu tava morrendo de saudade de você meu amor .

Agora começa acaricia o cabelo dele no chão ela olha ver uma garota de cabelos Rosado olhado a que la cena estranha que se passava Utau em cara amu .

– que foi ele é meu tem algum problema ? .

– Ahh que eu ? tem não um problema " mais que garota estranha quem é ela ?".

– Utau sai de cima de min agora . – diz ikuto no chão .

– Ahhhh não eu quero fica assim com você .- a garota começa a reclama .

– UTAL NÃO VOU FALA DE NOVO .

– ta bom ta bom . – ela se levanta

Ikuto se levada do chão se limpa, ele olha para amu ver ele estava uma cara estranha .

– o que foi amu algum problema ?

– ah que não tem ne um não .- amu começa ir disfarçar .

– utau o que você esta fazendo aqui ? e a inda esta bêbada . – diz ikuto tom bravo .

– eu só vim fica dois dias com você nada de mais eu não to bêbada ! .

– ta sim , utau vamos entra nos pode conversa melhor .

– amu essa minha irmã mais nova utau .

– oii " Irma dele uffa quem bom pensei que era namorada dele ahh por eu to pesando nisso não tenho nada ver com a vida pessoal dele."

– Utau ela e amu parti de agora ela mora comigo .

– Ahhh ? - utau confusa

– nani ?.

Amu e ikuto utau entra com mais calma de pois de um tempo amu prepara um café para utau que estava um baita dor de cabeça , de pois utau melhor ela explico que veio passa dois dias com seu irmão por que ela brigo com seu namorado não quero volta para casa agora com acentuação esclarecida utau pergunta para ikuto por que a garota vai começa a mora com ele , ikuto olha para amu e pede para ela ir toma um banho e descasar um pouco , amu vais que sim com a cabeça e se retira .

– ikuto com e sua relação com ela _Angelina sabe que você ta essa garota morando aqui ? – utau calma toma o café com leite estava na Mao ._

– _utau a situação na amu mais complicada vou de explica, mais sobre Angelina_ eu terminei com ela a um semana e meia .

– Pelo qual motivo você término com _Angelina_ ? – pergunta utau.

Ikuto respira fundo diz – peguei ela na cama com outro.

– AII que merda para fala a verdade eu nunca gostei dela dês da primeira vez que você apresento ela para min .

– e sobre o assunto da garota ?

Ikuto começa a explica o que aconteceu utau fico jogada no começo mais entendendo a situação da garota , amu aparece vai lodo do ikuto e se senta preto dele utau se levanta e diz vai toma um banho que tava cansada queria descasa um pouco , e quando isso ikuto e amu fico na sala conversado algum assunto que a parti de amanha ele colocaria ela em uma escola mais preto para ela estuda , volto do banho utau vai ate sala ikuto disse para amu e uatu ussa o quarto dele já que cama de casal era grande para as duas dormir .

Amu e uatu vão se deita amu tentava dormir mais não consegui já que utau dormia toda esticada na cama amu já estava quase caindo no chão,amu se levanta vai ate fala e ver ikuto sentado no sofá vai ate ele .

– ikuto não ta conseguindo também dormir ?

– ahh amu ta acordada ?

– sim não consegui dormir a utau ta toda esticada na cama rerere.- amu da uma pequena risada

– isso e típico da utau .

– e você não ta conseguindo dormir por que ?

– eu to sei sono nem um .

– hum..

Ikuto olha para amu da um pequeno sorrido e chama .

– amu .

– sim

– vem Ca .

Amu vai ate ikuto e se senta do lado dele , ikuto vais um sinal para amu se deita nas suas pernas , ela se deita ikuto começa acaricia seus cabelos amu fica um pouco de vergonha no começa mais relaxa .

– ikuto gomen .

– por que estava pedindo desculpa ?

– por de ta trabalho .

– já te disse isso não me atrapalha fico ate mais feliz que você esteja morando comigo assim não fico morando sozinho . – ikuto sorri.

As horas se passa amu acaba dormindo com ikuto no sofá .


	9. Chapter 9

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_TT^TT quero comentários se não vou fica triste comecei a fazer hoje esse capitulo e tremei agora as 13:45.__  
Boa leitura tomarem que gostem . acabei de sair do drama foi começa o romance . = d ok.  
kyaaa novas leitores eu to amando_

**Utau Pov**

Acordei pela amanha e não vi amu dormindo me levantei um pouco dor de cabeça por causa da resaca vou ate o banheiro fazer minha higiene pessoal ,de pois foi ver como meu irmão como estava e garota já deveria esta acordados eles , quando vou ate sala fiquei um pouco assustada meu irmão estava dormindo ainda no sofá abraçando com amu peguei mais perto devagar sei fazer barulho me aproximei do sofá e dei uma espiada .

–" Kyaa meu irmão fica tão lindo dormindo ."

Continuo olhado eles ate eu vejo a amu corta as pouco ela estava dormindo virada para o peitoral do meu irmão e ikuto estava abrando ela , -" Aiii que inveja ."

**Amu Pov**

Acordei me senti quente quando percebi estava dormindo com ikuto novamente no sofá , pesei bem na situação que eu estava quando me dei conta como eu estava ,fiquei sei jeito olhei para ikuto ele estava dormindo , olhei para cima dei um pulo , do sofá a Irma dele estava apoiada no sofá nos olhando .

**Normal Pov**

–xiuuu vai corda ele . – utau falo baixo para que amu não grita se .

– gomene... – amu falo baixinho

– Utau a amu o que aconteceu ? – disse ikuto acordado do nada e se levantado

**Ikuto pov**

Acordei meio assustado com um grito da amu me levantei rápido quando olho em volta vejo minha Irma e amu levantada e pergunto o que aconteceu .

– Desculpa ikuto eu acabei de acordado – disse amu abaixando a cabeça .

– tudo bem amu o que foi esse grito ? – disse ikuto ..

– E...eu me assustei só isso .

– Desculpa amu minha intenção não era te assusta Amu. – disse utau

– ta tudo bem utau . – disse amu .

– mais o que aconteceu aqui ? – pergunta ikuto .

– a culpa foi minha mano acordei não vi amu na cama e vim se vocês estavam já acordados , quando eu olhei você amu estava dormindo no sofá tava tão lindos dormindo juntos , acabei chegando mais perto para ver acena .

– foi ai amu acordo pegou eu olhado para vocês , falado serio vocês dois vais um lindo casal juntos . – disse utau muito alegre.

Quando ikuto e amu escutou utau falando eles fazia um lindo casal na horas os dois ficaram vermelhos sei o que disser., Utau olhos para os dois e fio que eles estavam vermelhos .

–" Hum... ai tem algum to pressentido um clima entre os dois eu nunca me engano ."- Utau pensou e deu um pequeno sorriso

–" só acho eles precisa de um pequeno empurrão nada mais ".

**Ikuto pov**

– minha Irma tinha que fala essas coisas , vou prepara o café da amanha esquece esse assunto ."

– Vou prepara o café de pois amu vamos na sua antiga escola para fazer transferência uma escola aqui perto . – Disse ikuto saindo .

– Ok ikuto . – disse amu

Ikuto vou fazer sua higiene pessoal foi prepara o café da amanha ,e quando amu se arrumava de pois amu começo conversa com utau sobre as idade .

– ne amu você tem quando anos ? – pergunta utau .

– eu tenho 16 e você utau .

– 19 só um anos e meio mais nova que meu irmão , apesar de eu ser casada .

– Ahhh ! já e casada ? – disse amu meia assustada o que ou vir agora .

– sim já vez um ano estou casada mais ontem eu assinei brigado meu marido e sair de casa eu vim para meu irmão . – disse utau .

– " Pera ai nos estamos falando de idade eu acabei de fala que sou casada .. Humm isso me deu uma grande ideia ." – utau pensado .

– Sabe amu a idade não importa quando você gosta de algum , o amor e tudo duas pessoas se amu isso não tem presos nem um na vida . – disse utau jogando umas indireta para amu .

– um eu acho que entendo apesar eu não sei como e gosta de uma pessoa a inda utau. – disse amu .

– amu você vai saber quando estiver a apaixonada por uma pessoa e muito fácil .

– 1 quando você conversa com essa pessoa e se dente bem já um sinal , 2 quando essa pessoa da um sorriso você se enche de alegria por dentro . 3 quando você chega preto dele seu coração comesa a bater rápido sua respiração começa fica descontrolada , 4 ate nas horas de dormir você vai começa a pensar dele . – utau disse .

– um entendo uma pessoa deve se sentir quando esta apaixonada . – disse amu .

E quando as duas conversa ikuto foi ate sala avisando que o café já estava pronto ele pergunta como esta indo as gravação da utau novo CD.

– Amu e uatu o café ta esta pronto .

– ok já estamos indo mano . – diz uatu

– ok a propósito utau como esta indo sua gravação novo Cd? – ikuto pergunta .

– Argg nem me fala nisso por causa da que la Kotoko Irei esta me atrapalho novo lançamento da minha nova musica .

– Como assim – ikuto diz .

– ela consegui roupa umas das minha musica quando estava preste a grava La . – uatu

– mais ela me aguarde ela não conhece a verdadeira Utau não vou deixa assim . – uatu confiante .

– você e cantora utau ? – pergunta Amu

– Sim eu to entre as 3 colocadas no Japão . já foi fala no grupo Fênix ?.

– já ouvi sim umas musica deles .. Ahh pera ai você a vocalista que conhecida como... Yui , não pode ser .- amu fico sei o que disser não esperava esta falado uma das grandes cantora do Japão esta bem na sua frente nesse exato momento .

– vou eu mesmo não gosto muito de usa meu nome verdadeiro e também tenho hábito de pinta o cabelo que ninguém me reconheça quando eu ando na ruas . – disse utau .

– mais chega de papo sobre isso vamos toma café . – dis utau.

Utau e ikuto amu vamos toma café terminado de toma café utau ajuda amu lavar a louça ikuto foi se arruma por que ia sair com amu para fazer sua transferência .

**AMU POV**

–Utau disse que ia ficar bem sozinha em casa amu e ikuto saímos do apartamento, ele trancou a porta e andamos até o elevador. Pouco tempo depois chegamos ao terraço. A porta do elevador abriu-se e andamos até seu carro. Ele procurou um pouco suas chaves no bolso da calça. Quando as encontrou, desativou o alarme e destravou o veículo. Entramos no carro .

–" gosto de esta com ikuto me sinto segura com ele todo tempo eu queria pode fazer alguma coisa por ele ."

E quando ikuto geriria amu falo o endereço da escola que ela estudava ao chegar na escola estava no período da amanha , avia muito alunos no pátio da escola , amu guio ikuto ate onde era a secretaria no caminho amu encontra umas das sua professoras .

– Hinamori bom dia - sua professora Natsumi .

– bom dia sensei Natsumi.

– o que trais a escola essa hora ?, já dias que você não vem para escola posso saber o motivo .?.

– e que ? " eu vou disser para ela ".

– Com licença Bom dia senhora .- disse ikuto .

Quando a professora reparo no rapais que estava logo a trais da amu ela fico em cantata com Beleza do rapaz .

– OH Bom dia posso em ajuda-lo .? disse Natsumi

– eu só responsável pela Hinamori e gostaria de fazer a transferência dela .

– Ou você parece jovem de mais ser pai da Hinamori .?

– não só pai dela não apenas amu mora comigo , por causa problemas pessoas .- disse ikuto

– Ou entendo vou levar você ate secretaria .- disse Natsumi .

Natsumi leva amu e ikuto para secretaria quando ikuto acabo de pega transferência Netsumi começo puxa bato ate que ikuto disse que estava um pouco atarefado já tinha que ir , Natsume o veres eu coquer dia se ikuto estava avim para toma um chá .

–" Toma chá ? o que deu na Sensei ... pera ai ele da tendo em cima do ikuto .? não sei por que isso não me agrado ."- amu pesado .

– Desculpa senhoria obrigado pelo o convite acabei de sair de um relacionamento não estou querendo me envolver agora , se e que você me entende .- disse ikuto educadamente dispensando a professora .

– Ou tudo bem mais se tiver interessado sabe na onde me encontra.- Natsumi

Terminando do que tinha para fazer amu e ikuto vão ate outra escola ontem ficava preto da sua residência , ikuti término a transferência da amu e dois voltarão para casa ao chegar em casa utau estava sentada na sala vendo TV , quando utau percebeu que ikuto chego e amu ela foi sala com ikuto as sois um minutos pediu se podia velar amu fica dois dias na casa dela já tinha ser resolvido a situação com o marido conversarão com calma pelo telefone , ikuto pergunto pelo qual motivo utau queria leva La ela disse.

– Acabei de ligar Decoradora de imóvel eles vem amanha prepara o quarto que esta vazio para amu não se preocupe já acertei tudo com eles . – utau .

– Utau eu fazer essa semana alem do mais ela é problema meu eu tenho que ver essas coisa . – ikuto

– não é só seu problema também e meu , você me ajudo muito não custa eu acho dar.

– ganho meu dinheiro tenho minha própria casa graças a deus você também , tenho minha dívidas em dia , irmãos e para isso se ajuda um outro mesmo que você não queira eu vou ajuda agora ela também vais parte da família ikuto. – utau disse tudo o que pensava

– não vou discuti com você obrigado utau.

– de nada agora vou chama amu fica sábado e domingo em casa vai dar tempo do quarto fica pronto ate La , é uma surpresa para ela .

– mais segunda ela esteja em casa utau vai começa a escola na segunda . – disse ikuto

– tudo bem supre pai protetor . – utau debochando .

– o que você quis disser com isso utau meio debochando de min .

– Ahh nada ta mais para ciu-mês isso sim . – utau

Acabado de conversa entre os dois Utau para chamo amu ir casa dela passa o final de semana com utau , ikuto acho melhor amu ir assim poderia descasa um pouco esquece os problemas ocorrido na semana , amu foi se arruma foi com utau .

–" Arr essa minha Irma não tem jeito mesmo , amanha antes de ir trabalha vou contra o matéria na amu ." –

ikuto pensão já sozinho em casa e quando ia tomar banho deixa água cair sobre seu corpo definido .


	10. Chapter 10

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Espero que gostem aqui esta o site pode verem o quarto da amu kkk eu mesma que montei ^^___

quero comentários =D

**Capitulo 10 Meu salvador**

Saindo to apartamento amu e utau pegaram um taxi , falado o endereço onde morava para o motorista , passado meia hora utau e amu chegaram a seu destino e quando utau pagava o taxi amu fico olhado em volta do casa era muito lindo , avia um grade jardim , o portão ventre era grande de alumínio avia umas vidraças dava para ver o jardim ,a casa era um estrutura morde na a cor da casa era branca suas janelas era de vidraças.

Acabando de pagar o taxi utau procura sua chave pela bolsa a encontra ela puxa um pequeno controle remodo apertar o botão que automaticamente o portal se abre , abrindo o portão utau vais um sinal com acabe para que amu seguisse ela, amu fico em cantata com a casa ate seus pensamentos fora quebrado .

– O que acho amu ?.

– Ahh casa ela lindo nunca vi uma casa assim de perto antes . – disse amu

– Rerere ainda você não fio nada .

Chegando da porta de entrada utau abre , ver um homem de cabelos ruivos e olhos verdes , encostado da parede ela entra sai correndo pula em cima do rapais .

– Kukai seu baka não gosto quando nos briga assim .- utau

– bem vida meu amor também não gosto nos briga assim por motivos bobos. – kukai abrasando.

– " esse deve ser o marido dela , ele é bonito , utau deve amar muito ele."- amu pensado

– mais ainda e culpa e sua dar moleza que Le que-la arggg. – utau fica brava só de lembra i que abraçando .

– ae amor só um minuto .- diz utau

– amu entra não fica ai parada entra logo . utau chama amu que estava só do lado de fora olhado .

– com licença . – amu .

– kukai esse amu ela vai fica com agente final de semana , ela mora com meu irmão faz parte da nossa família agora . – utau.

– amu esse meu marido kukai .- utau apresenta os dois .

– prazer em conhecê-la amu – diz kukai .

– o prazer e todo meu - amu vais um regeneração .

De pois de entra se aprestares utau leva amu ate seu quarto ela vai fica de pois da amu deixa suas coisas utau mostra sua casa amu fica admirada com casa de utau ela muito bonita .

– Amu vamos amanha ir no shop – utau disse .

– Hai . – amu

Indo jantar amu e kukai e utau conversa sobre vários assuntos kukai explica como conheceu a utau pela primeira vez ,também falo onde trabalhava como jogar de futebol , terminado de janta amu vais sua higiene pessoal vai dormir , de amanha cedo amu corda utau entrado no quarto chamando alegre .

– amu... amu acorda vamos sair o tempo e precioso de mais se fica dormindo ate trade . – utau supre alegre .

– Hum... utau ta ...to levantado . – disse amu bufando .

–" utau e sempre alegre assim ta animada de mais ".

Utau sair do quarto amu se levanta vai fazer sua higiene desse para tomar café quando chego na cozinha utau e kukai estava conversando e utau supre alegre , amu se senta e toma seu café terminado de toma café utau sobe para se arruma amu também quando utau termina de se arruma vai ate o quarto que amu estava e bati na porta amu escuta fala que uatu podia entra já estava chance ponta .

Utau estava usando um vestindo preto vai ate metade na cocha usava um salto alto e preto, amu estava simples usava uma blusa vermelha uma causa jês um tênis .

– amu ta da simples de uma garota que vai sair para shop ? – uatu disse .

– sabe que é utau to sei muito roupa para sair esse eu to usado foi uns que ikuto comprou para min .

– um tende do ! agora venha comigo vou dar um jeito nisso .

Utau puxa amu ate seu quarto abre seu quarta roupa era imenso vários estilo de roupas utau vasculhava seu quarta roupa procurando por algum apenas amu olhado ,ate utau olha para amu começa a analisar ela seus olhos começa a brilha , nessa hora amu sentiu um pequeno arrepio utau puxa um vestido branco uma Saldanha de alto ando prateado .

– amu vesti isso já que somos do mesmo tanto vai servi em você . – utau da uma pequeno sorriso .

– não vou deixa minha onee –clana se vesti assim agora vai se arruma

– mais utau ... mais

Utau começa empurra amu para dentro do banheiro se passando 5 minutos amu sai com as mão no seios se cumprindo para não amostra , o vestido caiu preventamente em amu o vestido ia ate metade da cocha tava um pequeno démodé que aparecei um pouco se seus seios o salto alto tava um em preção amu ser uma mulher madura.

– você esta linda kyaa se eu fosse um homem eu namorava com você amu – disse utau

– obrigada utau mais esse homem e difícil eles gosta de min por ser uma garota que gosta de gosta de ser vestir de rock não sabe cozinha direito .

Eu acho ele não estão interessados em garotas assim como eu .

– para com isso você e bonita a pessoa tem que gosta do jeito que você é, não precisa mudar ou ser outra pessoa que você não é Rum. – disse utau cruzados os braços

– agora eu vou fazer o seu cabelo pode sair .

Utau começa a fazer o cabelo da amu termina de , amu se levada ver seus cabelos estava liso em cima em baixo nas postas do cabelo estava um pequenos cachos na posta do cabelo .

– Kyaaaaa você esta linda agora – utau surtando de alegria .

– me sinto um pouco estranha – amu um pouco vermelha quando se olho no espelho .

Terminado se arrumarem utau e amu descem já prontas kukai leva utau e amu para shop chegando La Utau começou a fazer o monde de compras deixado para kukai carrega todas as sacolas , utau apenas jogo amu no provado começo a dar vários tipo de roupas ela trova , amu disse era exagero utau cumpras muita roupa para ela utau deu de ombros .

– amu esse roupas é renovar seu quarta roupa já disse em a tenda reclama . – utau vez bico

A trade se passo terminado as compra ele pararam para lancha no shop os garotos que passa olhava amu chamava de linda gata e a assobiava .

– tava vendo não tem um cara que passe olho para você amu ta muito linda mesmo . – utau .

– que vergonha – amu sem graça .

O dia passo utau kukai e amu voltaram para casa .

**E quando isso ...**

No apartamento do ikuto se passava uma pequena reforma .

– com licenças posso ver o modelo que utau escolhi para a reforma do quarto ?

– sim senhor aqui esta – um dos montador de quarto entrego uma foto para ikuto mostrado como ficaria o quarto .

–" Utau exagero como sempre esse minha Irma não tem jeito ". – ikuto da um suspiro

–" tomará que amu goste do quarto .- ikuto da um pequeno sorriso.

Se passo o final de semana no domingo a noite utau levo amu de volta para casa, trazendo monte de sacolas com elas chegando no apartamento no ikuto, utau aperta a campainha.

Ikuto vai ate a porta e abre e ver utau e amu estava segurando monte de sacola .

– já esta entregue mano ae essas sacola todas são tudo roupas para amu.

– eu disse para utau que não precisava compra tudo isso .- amu com vergonha abaixo cabeça.

– Utau não precisava e ter exagerado – disse ikuto

– não vem não me dar um sermão ikuto se eu comprei e problema meu não vou fica discutido com você já to indo de pois a gente se fala – Utau sai embora deixado amu e ikuto apenas sozinhos .

– deixa eu te ajuda com isso amu.

– obrigado .

Ikuto ajuda amu eles entra ikuto deixa as coisa no sofá , pega as sacola que estava na Mao da amu coloca tudo no sofá .

– Amu . – ikuto ao chama

– Hai .

– pode vim um estande comigo .

– e claro .

Amu seque ikuto ate outro porta tava para outro quarto que ficava ao lado quarto do ikuto.

– amu quero que você abra ver o que acha .

– como assim abri ?

– olhe você mesma .

Amu vai ate a porta segura maçaneta abri o quarto de vagar ela entra ver o quarto amu fico paralisada não sabia o que fala, o quarto esta todo demorado as pareces brancas desenhos de varias borboletas avia uma cama no canto da paredes os moves era todos brancos , no chão a varias almofadas grades , acortinas era vermelha , um quarto roupa o quarto todo demorado , amu foi tirada dos seus pensamento quando ikuto a chamo.

– o que acho do seu quarto ? . – disse ikuto

– Ahhh esse meu quarto? – amu se pergunta

– isso mesmo a parti de agora esse será o seu quarto . – disse ikuto tanto um sorriso para amu

– ele e lindo o quarto . – disse amu

Dar um sorriso para ikuto pula nele tanto um grade a braço , ikuto fica surpreso logo sorri e retribuiu o abraço e acariciar os cabelo dela .

– " Por mais que me cinto feliz não consegui descrever o quando estou feliz por esta o lado dele nunca senti isso na minha vida a felicidade estou sentido quero sempre esta assim ."

– bom como já e treda e melhor você ir dormi amanha começa sua escola , as suas roupa da escola então no quarta roupa e também seu material , amanha nos arruma as roupas no quarto roupa. – disse ikuto salto do o abraço .

– Hai . – amu sorrindo

–" A vida se passa muito rápido se não demos valor o que demos agora já mais vamos ter outra oportunidade na vida , quero esta sempre ao seu lado em cada momento triste o alegre quero de proteger já mais vou deixa que nada de acontece a parti de agora os motivo de proteger você não sei esse sentimento eu sinto agora por ela ."


	11. Chapter 11

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Kyaaa cada veis novo leitores eu to amando *-* obrigado pessoal pelos comentários no nyah e no anime spirit 102 comentários kyaa e 32 favoritos kyaaaaaa fora pessoal do nyah também *-* obrigado por todos que estão lento minha ficção .  
Me empolguem escrevendo esse capitulo rsrss__  
( tenho uma surpresar no final to capitulo espero que gostem =D )_

Capitulo 11

**Amu pov**

Acordei muito dispo ta pela amanha ikuto me acordou me arrumei vim minha higiene pessoal foi toma café da amanha , ikuto dizes que ilha me leva para a escola também me busca , peguei meu material escolha novo ikuto compro para min , ikuto me pergunta já eu estava porta falei que sim e tão eu ele vamos ate o carro , ele começo a dirige para nova escola eu vou estuda , ikuto me deixo na porta meu boa sorte dei um sorriso saindo do carro vejo a escola era muito grade .

Peguei um pequeno papel que estava no meu bolso foi ate fala dos professores me encontra com o professor que me mostraria a escola qual fala eu ficaria , de pois deu achar o professor me apresentei .

– e tão você e Amu Hinamori ? pode vim comigo te mostrarei a escola. – disse o professor .

Comecei a seguir ele me mostro qual era o meu armários e também a escola , bateu o sinal ele me mostro qual a sala eu ficaria , ele entro me anusior eu entrei , um pouco de vergonha .

– essa Amu hinamori ela será nova amiga de vocês .

Fiquei ao lado to professor de pé e tão eu disse.

– eu só amu Hinamori prazer em conhece lós .

Com um pouco de vergonha perguntei para o professor na onde eu podia me sentai ele me indico o local era nos fundos preto da janela e tão me sentei , começo a aula , terminado bateu o sinal para o intervalo foi ai que veio o monte te gente fala comigo , fazendo a que las perguntas de sempre , da onde você é o que gosta de fazer , o seus pai trabalha em que.

Penas resposte com calma as pergunta , não tinha muito o que fala só penas falei já morava em tokyo , eu não moro com o meus pais e sim um familiar , falei o que gostava de fazer nos tempos vagos como escutado musica ou ler um livro . Tremei de responde as pergunta e me retirei da fala e fui almoça , comecei a pensar oi que eu podia fazer para ajuda ikuto alem de limpa a casa . me predi nos meus pensamentos quando o sinal toco voltei para sala , quando término o período de aula foi ate o porta ikuto me disse vim me busca , ao sair da estrada da escola me deparo com ele ao lado do carro me esperado , fui ate ele , passa as Mao no meu cabelo .

**Normal pov**

– Vamos para casa ? – disse ikuto

– Hai .

Entramos no carro ele começo a dirigir ao chegar no apartamento ikuto pediu eu indo subir já vinha peguei o elevador .e tão subi comecei pensar pode ajuda o ikuto quando o elevador abriu não percebi me dei conta comecei andar para o corretor quando sito alguma coisa bater em min fazendo eu cair com tudo no chão.

– olha para ontem anda sua birralha imunda .

– " como é que eu cabei de ouvir ?"

Olhei para cima vi uma mulher anda mais da de idade , cabelos pretos um pouco guarda ela usava batão vermelho forte se agacho para pega seu cachorro puldo do chão coloca nos braços .

Me levantei do chão pelas palavra nojentas elas como ela falo comigo queria retruca mais não vou fazer isso um só estou morando aqui por causa do ikuto , seria muito desrespeito suja a reputação do ikuto .

– e você garota não vai pedi desculpa não ?

Quando amu ia responde ikuto parece .

– senhorita Aya Hirano não acha que esta sendo muito anti prática , de vez e quando acontece isso não precisa fala assim com ela.

– Como é ? eu não tenho culpa horas essa garota anda por ai distraída e não olha para onde anda , e tem mais o que ela ta fazendo aqui nesse andar se ela não mora aqui ,que eu sabia só eu e você senhor ikuto e senhorita Hira que mora nessa andar. – disse aya toda confiante .

– Ela mora comigo eu peso mais respeito por ela, ae senhorita Aya a noite antes fazer comer coisa seu marido peso que não exagere nos gritos a noite , se me der licença .- disse ikuto saindo deixado senhorita Aya fala sozinha estourando de raiva , ikuto vais um sinal para amu acompanhar ele volta ao apartamento .

– " como ele e atrevido como ele pode falar assim de min ."

Voltado ao apartamento amu e ikuto entra .

– ikuto desculpa por fazer você passa por isso . – amu a baixa cabeça

– não tem o que desculpa amu você não teve culpa alem do mais senhorita aya se acha muito , eu ouvi muito bem o que ela falo para você .

– mais como foi a escola ? – ikuto pergunta sorrindo para amu .

– como sempre fazendo lição , não consegui me enturma com o pessoal da sala . – disse amu bufando .

– não se preocupe tenho certeza que você vai fazer amigos logo logo.

– hai .

– bom vou fazer alguma coisa para nos almoçamos .

– ahh eu também quero de ajuda ikuto .

– pode deixa eu me viro amu .

– não quero ajuda não tenho nada para fazer mesmo.

**Amu Pov**

– Ei terra para Amu. Karen chamando amu.

Duas semana se passo muito rápido ,como ikuto tinha me tido eu ai fazer amigo na escola eu conheci Anna e Karen elas são legal , A Karen ela não sai do celular vive mando mensagens para o namorado dela por tem a mesma idade que eu as conhece o mundo dos autuados descobri o namorado dela esta na universidade , ele teve ser um cara bem legal já Anna adora esportes quando e aula de educação física ela não para nem um minuto pode ser magrinha come mais do que eu .

E estamos saindo do inferno amanha começa primavera aqui duas semana teremos que organizar o festival escolha , vai ser divertido .

**Normal Pov**

–" ahh o que."

– i eu acho ela ta de ouvido karen .- disse Anna

– AMU !a corta a aula já acabo e você ta pensativa de mais – disse Karen

– Ahh gomene eu não tinha escutado .

– aula já acabo Amu mais como vai ser sábado ? vamos fazer ande o trabalho .

– na Casa da Anna não vai dar . – disse Karen .

– não vai dar mesmo minha casa ta em reforma da uma bagunçar completamente . – disse Anna

– na minha não vai dar meus irmão não vai deixa agente em pais . mais amu será pode ser na sua casa . - disse Karen

– bom eu não sei tenho que ver com ikuto primeiro .

– ikuto ? - pergunta Karen

– ikuto ele e cuida de min eu to morando com ele por isso tenho falar com ele , posso dar a resposta amanha meninas ?

– ahh por min tudo bem Amu se não der ver outro lugar como na praça .- disse Karen

– para min também não tem portancia e tão nos se vemos amanha amu. – disse Anna

– sim ate amanha meninas . – disse amu sorrindo .

Se despedido das amigas amu volta para casa tinha dias que ikuto não podia busca ela na escola por causa to trabalho , amu mesmo nunca teve amigos antes como um sonho sua vida , ter amigos ter algum pode confiar e sempre de ajuda nas horas mais difícil esta ai sempre a seu lado quando precisar ,com dizem a vida e uma caixinha de supre quando você abre já mais sabe o que dentro dela .

Andado pela praça amu começa a pensar o que ia dizer para ikuto sobre as amigas pode ir em casa.

**Amu Pov**

–"Quando chegar em casa vou fazer anja hoje o ikuto deve chegar entre as 7 horas da noite já ele teve que ir trabalhar cedo de novo , vou pedir para ele se ele deixa Anna e Karen vi em casa no sábado começa a fazer o trabalho de Biologia ."

– se isso tiver mesmo acontecendo não quero acorda desse sonho estou tendo , não coseguir acredita eu to morando com ikuto .

– miau miaaau .

– Hum.. gatinho teve estar pedido .

– Miaau miaau .

– ahh ele ta me seguindo isso e mal , Já sei sobro um pedaço do meu pão que era do lanche .

Amu pego o gatinho foi ate ponto de ônibus que era coberto retiro o pão de dentro da sua mochila começo a dar para o gatinho , termina o gatinho de comer amu deixo ele no ponto de ônibus se o dono estiver procurado será mais fácil o dono achar .

Amu volto para casa começo a fazer o janta quando ikuto chego amu e ikuto jantarão terminado de janta ikuto ajuda amu lavar loca .

– ikuto . – amu ao chama .

– sim .

– ikuto tenho quer fazer um trabalho agora no sábado em grupo com Anna e Karen , so que não vai dar para fazer na casa da Anna nem da Karen será que.. que...

– se ela podem vim aqui fazer o trabalho aqui em casa ?- ikuto disse

– isso eu pergunta mais se não poder tudo bem . – disse amu.

– tudo bem elas pode sim vim para kA no sábado sei nem problema , não precisa ter vergonha de pedir isso quando elas quiser vim e só trazê-las .

– verdade ! kyaa obrigado ikuto. – amu pula no ikuto abraçando ele .

Terminado de conversa com ikuto e amu vai dormi e ikuto também acordado cedo ela se arruma vais sua higiene pessoas ikuto leva ela sempre de amanha para a escola não deixa ir sozinha , deixado amu na escola ikuto se despedi amu vai ate portão e ver Anna e Karen vai ate elas .

Anna Karen boa dia . – disse amu animada .

– Bom dia – as dois

– quem era a que le de troce de carro ? .- disse Karen um tom malicioso .

– Ahh era o ikuto ele sempre me trais de manha eu não vim sozinha , de amanha cedo para escola .

– ate amanha as 1:30 você podem vim La para casa .

– e mesmo e tão estaremos La as uma e meia . – disse Anna .

Ao bater o sinal para entra Amu Anna e Karen entra o dia passo rápido quando se deu conta já estava na hora de ir embora amu passo o endereço para as duas como o capinado e hora estarão La , amu volta para casa ao passar na praça voltado para casar ver o novamente o gatinho de ontem miando para ela .

– de novo esse gatinho realmente não teve ter um dono .

– Miauuu

O gatinho começa andar em volta das pernas de amu pedido carinho ele era apenas um filhotinhos, cor do seu pelo era cinza seus olhos cor azul , amu peca ele no colo vai ate o ponto de ônibus era preto da praça .

– você tem sorte como eu não aquento comer muito do meu lanche e tão sempre sobra .

Amu dar novamente o seu lanche para o gatinho não passar fome despede e volta para casa ikuto a inda estava em casa , amu se troco foi ver televisão com ikuto .

– ikuto você gosta de gatos ? – amu pergunta .

–" Ahh por que eu to perguntado isso sua baka ."

– gosto sim mais prefiro os cães são mais amigável do que os gatos . – disse o ikuto .

– um entendo .

– Por que amu ? . - pergunta ikuto .

– ahh por nada só queria saber só isso .

Ikuto ergue uma das suas sonbrasenhas em cara amu .

– tem certeza só apenas isso ?.

– " ele ta me encarado como se ... se eu tive escondendo alguma coisa ."

– tenho é só isso só queria saber se você gosta de gato mais nada .

Amu se levanta do sofá .

– vou dormi um pouco , ikuto.

Quando amu começa andar para o quarto ikuto apega no colo coloca senta no sofá amu em seu colo e olha serio para ela .

– ikuto ?.

– amu ... você não anda dormindo muito bem esse três dias .? o que ta acontecendo ?. – pergunta ikuto tom serio olhar serio .

– " ele percebeu eu tava conseguindo dormi esses 3 dias . "

– nada eu só não consegui apenas dormi deve insônia mais nada ikuto . – disse amu.

– esse vai ser seu castigo se você não me conta o que esta conte sendo .

Ikuto começa a fazer casquinha na amu , não se aguenta de tanto ri .

– Ta- b-om i—ku-to .

–ikuto para de fazer casquinha na amu olha ikuto fica um pouco vermelha e disse .

– eu to tive um pesadelo mais nada por isso eu não consegui dormi direito ikuto. – amu vira o rosto de vergonha não ter que olhar ikuto.

– hum.. – ikuto apenas olha amu .

Amu se levanta do colo do ikuto senta de novo no sofá se deixa aponha do sua cabeça nas pernas do ikuto, ikuto começa acaricia seus cabelos se passado meia hora ikuto olha para amu percebeu que ela já tinha adormecido .

**Ikuto pov**

–" ela já dormiu deve esta muito casando por não ter domingo a noite muito bem , quando acordei beber água vi amu sentada no sofá toda em colina no meio da noite , mais que pesadelos são esse ela anda tendo ? bom deixa para la não vou forca a barra , como volta 4 hora ir trabalha vou coloca amu na cama ."

Ikuto se levanta com cuidado não acorda amu apega no colo com cuidado a levando para o quarto dela , ele entra coloca amu em sua cama calmamente cobre ela coberta dar um beijo em sua testa e sai do quarto .

**Normal pov**

Se passo hora ikuto foi trabalha deixado amu dormindo chegando em casa ikuto ver amu termina de fazer a janta , se passo a noite amu novamente não consegui dormi por causa do pesadelo como era sábado suas amigas aqui menos de 1 hora estarão para chegar , ikuto estava de folga hoje poderia fica em casa descasar um pouco .

Chegando preto da onde amu morava Anna e Karen procurava o numero do apartamento .

– Anna você já acho ? – pergunta Karen olhado pelos lados procurado o numero do apartamento .

– a inda não .

– Anna achei esse apar—tamendo – disse Karen encolhido seco ao ver o aparamento era de luxo .

– É aqui amu mora . Kyaaaa – grito Anna quando se deu conta .

– anna vamos pergunta para o porteiro aqui mesmo .

– hai – disse Anna .

Perguntado para o porteiro do prédio já sabia elas faria ikuto já tinha deixado avisado Anna e Karen vão ate o elevador .

– Ne Anna como esse ikuto deve ser ?

– não sei não faço mínima ideia .

– o porteiro disse ikuto já tinha deixado avisado quando nos pergunto sobre amu morava aqui , ele disse quela garota que mora o senhor ikuto taksumi , ele deve muito gosta dela . – disse Karen para Anna .

– eu acho ele deve ser um velho nunca fio ele . – disse Anna .

– será ? agora para de papo furado logo tocar a companhia fazer logo esse trabalho que fica livre de uma vez . – disse Karen .

Amu esta na sala ela escuta a companhia tocar e vai atender era Anna e Karen , amu pede elas entra ao entra Anna e Karen ver um jovem de cabelos azul tanto uma boa tarde para as duas garotas .

– Boa tarde .- as duas responde a mesmo tempo

– amu quem ele ? . – pergunta Anna .

– meninas esse e ikuto ,é ikuto esse são minhas duas amigas Anna e Karen - . amu fez as prestação .

Nas mente das suas a inda estavam em catada o jovem estava na frente delas vestido um blusa social branca com mancas curta , usado uma causa social seus olhos cor de safira que aparentava ter um metro é noventa de altura .

– amu pode la fazer o que tem para fazer eu termino aqui a cozinha .- disse ikuto dobrando sua mancas .

– hum ok ikuto obrigado .- disse amu.

Amu chama as duas para seu quarto elas fico de boca a perta , começarão a conversa e fazer o trabalho de biologia .

– Amu esse e ikuto que você falo que cuidava de você – pergunta Karen.

– e ele mesmo .

– hum .. ele tem namorada ? . – pergunta Anna

– tinha mais parece ele término com ela .

– e você amu tem laços sagui nos com ele ? – pergunta Karen .

– não ele e meu tutor agora já que eu não posso mora com meus pais .

– por que você não pode mora com seus pais ? – pergunta Anna .

– não me dou muito bem com eles nada de mais por isso eu moro com ikuto .

– ta vamos para de fala disso , amu você gosta dele ? – pergunta Karen sorriso malicioso no rosto .

– EHHH ! eu - eu é caro eu gosto mais só como-como amigo .- disse amu nervosa .

– hum sei amigo – disse Karen .

– por que ta toda nervosa amu .- pergunta Anna .

– eu não to vermelha você me deixam sei graça agora só isso não esperava essa pergunta .

Terminado de fazer o trabalho amu e campanha as meninas ate a parca e conversava , ver o gatinho de antes começa anda a traz da amu e quando andava com suas amigas ele começa a miar .

– miaaa miaau .

– amu esse gatinho esta nos seguindo - disse Karen .

– a não essa não . –disse amu .

– eu esqueci de trazer alguma coisa para ele comer .

– comer ? – Karen .

– esse a dois dia a trais esse vi esse gatinho começo andar a trais de min de metade do meu lanche para ele comer deixe ele no ponto de ônibus ver se o tono dele aparecia , mais eu acho eles abandonado quando eu passo aqui ele me ver começa mia eu to comida para ele .

– só hoje eu não tenho nada dar ele comer . – disse amu

– já sei amu venha comigo .- disse Anna .

Anna foi ate um loja complô um pão deu para amu ela disse dar gatinho o gatinho começo a comer os pedaços de pão as meninas davam terminado dar comida gatinha amu agradece as suas amigas e se despedem delas amu volta para casa .

– suas amigas são bem simpáticas .- disse ikuto

– elas são legal . – disse amu

Ikuto vou tomar um banho para janta e dormi ta . – disse amu sorrindo para ikuto.

– vai la amu . – disse ikuto retribuindo o sorriso .

**Amu pov .**

Amu vai seu quarto pega um roupa para tomar banho , ela liga o chuveiro deixa cair água sobre seu corpo .

–" eu gosta to ikuto isso e impossível , ele me trata igual sua filha ele não me olharia como uma mulher ."

Amu sai do banho se arrumo foi janta com ikuto foi dormi no meio da noite amu novamente comesa a der seus pesadelo ontem ela corria e fugia do seu pai dentava pega-la para molesta-la , so seu amu gritava , ikuto acordo assustado com o berro da amu gritado saiu correndo para ver como amu estava , ele entra ver amu se debatendo na cama vai ate ela corta-la.

– amu amu corda amu . – ikuto acha quanha amua corta .

– amu começa acorda fica assuntada ver o ikuto ao seu lado da cama ela abraça começa a chora .

– amu o que foi ? .

– não que—ro isso – volte – a com-tecer - . – amu soluçava e quando tentava falar.

– amu calma eu to aqui calma .- ikuto estava abraçado com amu e cariciava seus cabelos .

Com medo a garota nem percebe o jovem estava sei a blusa , ela tentava para de chora sua cabeça estava apoiada no peitoral do ikuto .

– amu o que você não quer volte acontecer novamente ? .

– se não quiser me dizer tudo vem .

– não quero volta que la casa , que meu pai meu pai . – amu não consegui para de chora .

– já sei o que você estava sonhado calma eu to aqui ,já mais vou deixa ele coloca as mao em você de novo .- disse ikuto cariciando os cabelo da amu .

Ikuto passa um tempo abraçado com amu ela fica mais calma ele dar um beijo na bochechas dela amu fica um pouco vermelha , quando ikuto dar outro beijo das bochechas de amu , amu levanta sua cabeça olha ikuto , seus olhos vaze contado um com outro seus lábios se aproxima se tocam , amu da passagem ikuto explora sua boca ele começa suave mente beija amu , leva seus braços a nuca de ikuto .

Alguma coisa na mente de ikuto avisa ele para podia machuca La mais do que já estava assuntado o que lo já passo em sua vida , e tão ikuto quebra o beijo se levanta .

– amu já volto vou busca um pouco de água para você .-disse ikuto saindo para cozinha.

–" o que foi isso que acabo de acontecer ." – ele ser perguntava em seus pensamentos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Yo pessoal ^^ espero que gostem desse capitulo =D . quero comentários me deixa muito feliz_

**Capitulo 12  
**

ao sai do quarto ikuto foi busca água para amu , amu sentada na cama não tinha nem uma reação do que acabo de acontecer ela coloca seus dedo no seu lábios .

–"essa sensação agora pouco eu senti foi os lábios do ikuto , isso foi tão gostoso eu nunca beijei alguém antes ."

–" esse foi meu primeiro beijo"- amu estava perdida em seus pensamento ate um voz a chama la.

– amu ta melhor agora .- disse ikuto se aproximando da amu , dando o copo de água para ela .

quando ikuto entrega água para amu os olhares deles se encontro amu cora e ikuto também , amu comela beber água para disfarçar o seu nervosismo

amu termina de beber água segurado o copo na mão ikuto retira o copo da mão dela coloca sobre o criado mudo esta ao lado da cama dela, ikuto fica um pouco pensativo .

– amu .

– Hai . – amu olha para ikuto ver seus olho dicia alguma coisa so que não sabia o que .

– me desculpe o que acabo de acontecer , não deveria ter ido por inpuco .

– não quero te machuca e fazer você... – ikuto e interopito por amu estava de cabeça abaixada .

– Não e verdade ikuto ... não me importo o que você pense de min agora mais... mais.. – amu levanta sua cabeça olhar para ikuto estava surpreso seus olhos arregalados .

– me sinto feliz quando estou com você me ajudou fico muito grata a você nem tenho o que como agradecer o que você vais por min mais tenho certeza já mais você vai me machuca , me sinto segura seu lado o tempo todo gosto passa meu tempo com você i...

– não me importo se voce me beijo fala verdade eu gostei mesmo sento meu primeiro beijo eu... gostei você foi o meu primeiro .- amu falta abaixa sua cabeça.

– não quero que você me trate com diferença por causa disso .

Ikuto estava perdido seus pensamento quando escuto amu fala completamente supre a menina ele em contou sua sobre sua guarda que a protegeu , ele esta sentido cada veis mais atraído por ela , ikuto ver amu de cabeça baixa vai ate ela abraça trais ela para mais perto dele deixando rosto de amu em seus ombros .

– a única coisa eu não quero te machucar quero você feliz mesmo estado meu lado , ou não .

Amu retribui o abraço , ele fica abraçado por 5 minutos ikuto aproveita pega amu pela citura colocando em seu colo , ele da um passo para trais em costa na cabeceira da cama trazendo amu junto com ele , ele começa caricia os cabelo da amu.

– melhor ir dormi prometo não sair do seu lado .

Amu cora mais sentiu confortável ela em gosta sua cabeça no peitoral dele sua perna estava entre as perna do ikuto que estavam esticada da cama , ikuto pega o corpeto esta na cama estica sobre eles ele volta a caricia os cabelo da amu se passa um tempo amu adormece em seu colo .

**Ikuto pov.**

– " já dormiu que bom ikuto tsukiyomi o que deu em você para começa a se apaixona um garota que você esta criando igual uma filha ? não quero perde o controle e machuca-la o pior se ela já estive apaixonada por você que faria ?. "

Ikuto começa a ser pergunta o que faria ele olha para amu deitada sobre seu peitoral que senti seu corpo se tremesse todo , ele repira fundo tentando manter a calma .

–" droga tenho que me contro-la ".

Se passa um tempo ikuto tatá manter calma e adormece , amu corta senti um luz batendo em seu rosto ela abre seus olhos com calma ver o jovem ainda dormindo ela se levanta e ver hora já era 6:30 amu se levanta com cuidado para não acorta-lo com cuidado amu sai de cima do ikuto , amu vais sua higiene pessoal volta para o quarto pega seu uniforme escola vai ate o banheiro se troca termina de arruma amu começa fazer o café da amanha deixado tudo pronto , toma café rápido já estava atrasada para escola vai ate seu quarto pega seu matéria ver ikuto dormindo em sua cama , amu vai ate ele da um pequeno beijo na testa dele.

**Amu Pov**

–" Arigado ikuto por tudo ".

Amu sai deixado ikuto dormindo vai para escola , chegado no porta da escola amu encontra suas amigas esperado Anna e Karen ela vai ate elas , o dia se passa rápido quando se deu conta já era de ir para casa amu se dispêndio de suas amiga foi ate o parque ver o gatinho .

–" na onde ele esta .?" – amu começa a procurar o gatinho ate escuta um miado .

– você esta ai pensei que tinha sumido . – amu pega o gatinho no colo vai ate o banco da praça e senta o gatinho em seu colo .

Amu pega metade do seu lanche começa corta em pedacinho começa da para o gatinho começa a comer .

– Ikuto tem trabalhado mesmo sendo domingo , mais quando esta de falga ele passa o seu tempo comigo .

– Mas eu não ficarei sozinha , por que eu tenho ele .

– Você também ...Você Um nome, preciso te dar um nome .- começa dar carinho na cabeça do gatinho .

– Hum... deixa eu ver ... que tão Nikko ?.

– que tal Nikko .

O gatinho resposte como um miau feliz para amu .

– que bom que gosto a parti de hoje seu nome e Nikko .

– Eu quero leva-lo para casa, Mas... Me desculpe , mais não quero da trabalho ikuto .

– Ei . Nikko, eu quero fica brincando com você para sempre, mas.. Eu tenho que volta para casa preparar a janta quando ikuto volta para casa pode jantar .

– Eu vejo você amanha . – amu pega o gatinho coloca no chão começa anda ir embora o gatinho olha para amu começa a miar .

– Desculpe . - amu olha para trais vai embora .

Amu volta para casa começa fazer o janta ikuto estava trabalhado , quando amu escuta barulho de chuva sai correndo para pega as roupas estava na areia este dinda .

– Essa não vou ter que lavar tudo de novo .- amu começa olhar pela varanda as janelas abertas a chuva forte quando ela se lembra do Nikko.

–" Ah Nikko ! pensa não o nikko deve esta nessa chuva forte ."

Amu vai do apartamento com seu quarta chuva vai ate a parca começa chama pelo o Nikko .

– ele não esta aqui .

–" onde ele foi ?"

– Nikko onde você esta Nikko – amu começa a chama-lo e procura em todo os canto do parque .

– Nikko ? onde você esta ? .

– Nikko ? .

Como a chuva estava muito forte um vendo forte leva o quarta chuva da amu jogando para longe , amu começa a corre a trais do quarta chuva só que não consegui pega-lo , Amu decide procura sem quarta chuva mesmo começa novamente a procurado pelo parque e chama-lo ate senti alguma coisa ta pando a chuva de ser molhar , amu olha para trais ver ikuto .

– Ikuto ?

– o que você esta fazendo aqui amu ? – ikuto pergunta .

– ikuto .

– Você esta encharcada, e sem um guarda-chuva também.

– Nikko, Nikko não esta aqui .

– Nikko ?

– um gato de rua.

– um gato ?

Ikuto começa lembra quando amu pergunta para ele se ele gosta de gatos .

–" agora entendo "

– vamos procura .

–amu cena com a cabeça como um sim , ikuto e amu começa procurar pelo parque juntos ate amu escuta um miado vindo de caixa santuário , amu vai ate o santuário olha em baixo dele e ver Nikko .

– Nikko . – amu vai ate o miado e ver nikko , amu pega ele no colo .

– Estou feliz que você esta bem .

– Eu estava preocupada , Nikko .

– Voce estava sozinho na chuva , não estava ?

– Fica sozinho... é um coisa triste.

– Amu .

– sim ikuto .

– você quer fica com ele ?.

– eu gostaria ... mais ikuto não quero tida trabalho .

– voce pode fica com ele agora vamos para casa você esta toda encharcada assim quando no chegamos conversamos ok.

– ikuto ? obrigado . – amu da sorriso .

Ikuto e amu volta para casa amu vai toma um banho leva o gatinho toma banho com ela o gatinho fica quito na hora te tomar banho saindo do banho com gatinho amu vai ate sala ver ikuto sentado no sofá .

– ikuto obrigado mesmo .

– voce deveria ter me falado sobre o gatinho .

– eu não queria em cômoda-lo .

– tudo bem .

– eu sei não e da minha conta mais ikuto estava fazendo na praça apenas de guarda-chuva ?.

– o carro quebro tive deixa no mecânico amanha deve já esta arrumando o carro .

– hum entendo .

Amu se senta do lado ikuto o gatinho estava em seu colo pula do colo da amu para do ikuto começa a se acaricia no ikuto.

– parece ele gosto de você .

– Sim .

Ikuto começa a caricia o gatinho estava em seu colo , terminado o dia amu e ikuto vão dormi o gatinho que esta limpo dorme junto com amu na cama .


	13. Chapter 13

**Amu pov**

" **Hoje dia 11 do 12 dezembro ".**

**Diário.**

**Não sei se me faz bem desabafar, mas pelo menos me distraio.**

O ano passa tão rápido já estamos em dezembro , estou morando com ikuto já a três méis ,confesso estou muito feliz esta morando com ele as vezes eu paro, para pensa como seria mia vida agora se eu não tivesse conhecido o ikuto na que la noite?.

Sempre arregei esse peso sozinha , nunca tive amigos eu pode se conversa , e passa momentos alegres da vida compartilha os nossos sorrisos juntos,tinha medo ter amigos por causa do meu pai sempre andava bêbado e que batia em mia mãe , por esses motivos tive medo ter amigos que descobrisse o que acontecia em casa e conta para alguém , e fazer gracia de min que podia espalha por todos na escola , como eu vivia .

Lembro quando eu chegava na escola as pessoas se afastava de min , por eu ser que ta e gostava anda sozinha , mais as pessoas não tem cuba eu que foi a culpada por cria essa barreira contra mi ninguém chega perto de min .

antes como eu vivia farias pergunta se passa por minha cabeça não conseguia a semilar o que era real um vida construída por sonhos fantasia já mais se realizaria , só apenas assim eu conseguia suporta a quilo tudo eu creditava fantasia sonhos que a quilo se passava era apenas um sonho ruim .

Lembro da primeira vez quando isso aconteceu , tinha dez anos , lembro estava na cozinha vendo mia mãe cozinhado quando escuto aborta abri com tudo o meu pai entrado em casa bêbado , olhei para ele eu estava muito assustada quando olhei para seus olhos mostrava algo sóbrio , tive medo olhara para ele ao entra em casa quase não se aguentava em pé se apoiava na parede conseguir fica em pé , ele me olhos e sorrio e veio em minha direção me pegando com tudo em meu braço , gritei na hora pedindo para ele me solta estava me machucando ele continua a me puxa com forca , minha mãe fico assustada nessa hora e pediu Ele me solta e mediatamente ela foi calada por um tapa meu pai deu dela.

Eles continua a me puxa segurando meu braço com forca me puxando para o quarto , chegando no quarto ele me jogo na cama e tranca a porta olhava para min e sorria e dizia.

– Amu querida vamos brinca com o pai ! vai ser bem divertido .

– apenas eu e você .

A que le olha me tava medo ao escuda a quilo , ele começo a passa mão em min , escutava minha mãe grita e chora outro lado da porta e batia na porta .-" Deixa ela em paz quarto não tem nada ver com isso e te imploro não vais nada com ela ... Amu querida ."

A parti da ai tudo começo mia primeira vez , me pergunto o por que mia mãe nunca penso em deixa-lo qual motivos ? não ir embora de casa .?

Por ama-lo um estrupador deve corarem de se aproveita sua própria filha , não ter lugar onde podes se fica? Nem mesmo alguma casa de amiga pode se conta nas horas que mais precisa ? ou mesmo por mia causa não me deixa apenas na mãos dele sozinha , por de medo do meu pai quere mata-la ?.

Nunca entendi mesmo os motivos da mia mãe me pergunto ate hoje ? quando mia mãe estava sozinha em casa apenas eu ela lembro dela chorando pelos os cantos de casa , eu dizia para não chora, comigo estava tudo bem , não deixa com consciência pesada pelo o que começo acontecer em casa , comecei me distância das pessoas não as feri ate mia mãe fazia de tudo pelo o que meu pai me pedia mia mãe não ter que pagar , se não aceitava o que ele pedia ou ele me pegava a forca ou decotava em mia mãe .

Muitas pessoas acha a vida e bela já mais esse tipo de coisas vão acontecer com ela , mais a vida não e simples assim , nunca quis ter esse tipo de vida e também já mais desejaria para alguém o que eu passei não desejo isso para ninguém merece ter que passa por isso , ter um pai estrupador , ter medo de outras pessoas mesmo que elas não sejao igual as que você conhecer esta sempre fugindo da realidade para viver em um mundo irreal pode sobreviver não prede o controle e se mata ,o que você mais deseja quando se passa esse tipo de vida e poder ir embora e fogi bem longe .

" Hoje dia 11 do 12 dezembro amanha eu e ikuto vamos para praia passa o final de semana em uma casa de praia Utau ligo ontem dizendo estaria de folga e o marido dela ta,bem e gostaria que eu ikuto passa se o final de semana com ela na praia , vai ser divertido passa o final de semana com todos .

Tenho que arruma mias coisa para amanha to uma preguiça ...

Sabe o que eu acho? Acho que foi uma péssima ideia começar um diário... Eu

sei como eu sou, me conheço. Daqui a alguns dias, vou esquecer a chave em algum

lugar, ou quem sabe deixarei voluntariamente de escrever, ciumenta demais de meus

próprios pensamentos.

Esta amanha a cor dei muito feliz cheia de energia por causa do festival escolar esta com tecendo em mia escola hoje foi ótimo dia do festival , nossa sala monto café de maid foi um pouco vergonhoso usa uma roupa de maid era curta mais foi divertido , nossa sala estava cheia de clientes fora que tinha casa garotos lindo , Anna babava por cada um que aparecia mais nem um deles me chama tanta atenção .

Ikuto deixo eu fica com Nikko so único problema Nikko adoro ikuto sempre ikuto chega em casa Nikko não sai do pé do ikuto para nada , lembre do nikko quando ele estava na chuva acabei me lembrado de uma coisa eu nunca gostaria ter lembrado na que le dia , tenho medo de fica sozinha dentro de casa , eu sei que na casa do ikuto já mais nada vai me acontecer quando eu fica sozinha , mais mesmo assim sinto receito por causa da qui-lo que aconteceu um ano a trais .

Estava sozinha em casa mia mãe tinha saído e que velho não tenho coragem de chama-lo de pai , tinha saio novamente para beber fiquei sozinha em casa no meu quarto passando o tempo na cama sei fazer , quando eu escutei o velho gritado la em baixo entrado dentro de casa bêbado não apenas ele também um de seus "amigo" como posso chama-los .

Fiquei quieta ao escuta eles gritado la em baixo , quando me assustei o velho grita.

–" Eu sei que você esta ai...".- o pai dela grita .

– e melhor desses para recebe a vizitas ."

Nessa hora ele grito me passo um arrepio pelas costa fiquei com medo de descer e tão manter em silêncio no quarto como se não tivesse ouvido nada.

–"com certeza essa garota esta fazendo eu de idiota ela vai ter o que merece ." – o pai dela dar um sorriso malicioso começa subir pelas as escadas , ele vai ate o quarto dela abre a porta com tudo .

– " você e surda não escutou eu te chama não ."

Fiquei muito assustada quando ele entro no guardo com tudo o pior um homem de cabelos pretos alto usava uma roupa social aparece a trais do meu pai .

O velho veio ate min me segurando pelos meus braços , me jogando na cama fazendo eu fica de pulsos e quando ele levava mias mão para trais mias costas segurava , sua outra Mao que estava livre preço mia cabeça contra cama deixado eu imóvel .

Senti muito medo e desespero ele me olhava seu olhar depressivo escuto ele sussurra alguma coisa em meu ouvindo.

–" olha só ta vendo esse homem , mesmo ele estado aqui eu vou ter castigar na frete dele."

– Kensuke não deveria tratara assim ." .- disse o homem esta observando tudo e quando Kensuke ( pai da amu ) segurava na cama .

– mulheres tem ser tratada com delicadeza . – o homem se aproxima da cama .

Lembro dessas palavras nojentas e quando ele se aproxima da cama queria chora não conseguia derruba uma única lagrima , suas palavra foi apenas teatrais quando ele chego perto na cama o velho me segurando , ele começo tiras mias roupas .

–" vou te ajuda , e de mostrarei como trata um mulher com delicadeza ."

Ele sorrio para min começa tira minhas roupa com brutalidade os dois me violentava , queria isso tudo acabasse rápido isso tudo não passe de um pesadelo, o homem esta de roupa social tendo me beijo virei o meu rosto isso não acontecer ele me olhou e sorrio e disse .

–" não quer um simples beijo ?."

– e tão vou tida algum melhor.. .

Ele começo abri suas calças e retiro seus nembros eteros , me penetrado com tudo , sinti uma dor imensa meus órgão contraia de dor , para pior o velho começo me chupa , de pois de algum tempo mesmo sem força nem uma eles continuarão meu corpo não aquentava mais , mesmo assim continuava as dores no começo foi por brutalidade , mais na quela hora não aguentava nem mover mais único dedo senti como se algum quiser me rasga no meio por cimo o homem era desconhecido para min me diz.

– sei seu corpo ta ate o traspasso nos limites ..o que me da mais vontade de continua ver esse seu lindo rostinho derruba uma lagrima ..., ninguém mando vira o rosto de min .

Esse dia senti muito mais medo , ele por pediu para o velho continua já tinha parado , volto a me penetras os dois , foi umas das mias piores ele so paro quando comecei grita de dor e desespero, quando eles pararam me sou taram me largando na cama o homem olhou para min e disse antes de ir embora .

– essa e visão que eu mais gosto de ver , tudo por uma lagrima de um jovem como você não tem preço a inda mais quando sua preciosa feminidade sangra .

Quando ele saiu me dei conta ele tinha falado tentei ajuda forcas me levantei da cama e olhei para min mesma , reparei a cama estava com sangue o olhei mia parte íntimas estavam escorrendo sangue de tanto brutalidade , passei uma semana senti dores mal consegui me senta tire ido .

Já mais queria alguém me beija se alem da pessoa eu escolher , por causa disso mia situação pioro , posso tendi dor , podem fazer o que quiserem comigo mais já mais vão consegui tira gemidos de prazeres de min , não quero volta a fazer isso nunca mais , apenas com a pessoa especial para min .

Por hoje e so vou começa arruma as coisas para amanha graças o ikuto mia vida mudou não sei mais acho estou começando a gosta dele mais não como um familiar .

Normal pov

Amu veja o seu diário começa arruma a mala pode viaja amanha , Nikko começa mia para amu sente que ikuto chego e sai correndo para sala amu vai ate atrais dele , e se depara com ikuto fechando a porta , amu vai ate ele abraço com forca e do nada começa a escorrega lagrimas dos seus olhos sem ela percebe , ikuto percebe e pergunta para ela o que ouve .

– Amu aconteceu alguma coisa esta chorando?. – disse ikuto abraçando .

– não ... não aconteceu nada .

–e tão por que esta assim ?.

– so estou feliz por esta com você ikuto..

– nada mais obrigado por tudo mesmo .ikuto..

–" amu .. o que conheceu ta assim ? deve esta sensível hoje.".

– apenas não chore , amanha vamos viaja com utau .

– já arrumo suas coisas.?.- disse amu limpando suas lagrimas .

– a inda não .

– vou de ajuda .

Ikuto vai se troca come ajuda amu organiza suas coisas para viagem no dia seguinte para praia.

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

_Desculpem pelo drama e cenas fortes desse capitulo , mais e um explicação o que aconteceu com amu antes de ir mora com ikuto . próximo capitulo da praia =D prometo compensa esse capitulo dramático com um pouco de ecchi e clima romântico no ar._


	14. Chapter 14

ikuto acordo cedo para deixa tudo pronto, ele começa a fazer o café da amanha terminando o café ele vai ate o quarto da amu a corta-la para toma café .  
– Amu acorda já são oito e meia.- disse ikuto acordado amu.  
– amu vem toma café , as dez hora utau estará chegando , podemos ir para praia todos juntos .

ikuto passa sua mão acariciando os cabelo de amu a inda despertava de seu sono .  
"- ela fica tao linda quando esta dormindo ."

– hum... i-ku-to.- amu cortado sonolenta .

– ohayo ikuto. – amu esfregando seus olhos e se levantado .

– Ohayo amu . – disse ikuto sorrindo .

Amu vagarosamente se levanta da cama olha ikuto e ver seus lindo sorriso pela amanha , com um pouco de vergonha ela se levanta da cama vai correndo para o banheiro fazer sua higiene pessoal .

"- parece que amua corto muito disposta hoje ."

Amu esta no banheiro escovando seus cabelos e quando pensa .

–" esse sorriso do ikuto de manha me mata ."

– "não consegui olhar para ikuto assim de tanta vergonha ."

– "nani por eu tive lembra desse beijo agora ."

–" argg melhor esquecer isso amu você esta indo para praia com ikuto e utau, deve esta animada e não deprimida ."

Amu termina sua higiene pessoal vai ate cozinha para toma café da amanha com ikuto , ikuto estava sentado na cadeira tomando um suco .

– esta muito alegre hoje amu .

Amu sorriso alegremente e responde . – claro primeira vez eu vou para paria .

Amu e ikuto toma café da amanha tranquila mente eles termina amu ajuda ikuto limpa tudo , amu volta para seu guardo verifica se não esqueceu nada já que vai passa sábado e domingo em uma casa de praia .

– será eu não esqueci nada ... deixa eu ver ... peguei biquine , roupas , protetor solar , toalhas ... que mais ... antes de nos sair vou coloca Nikko na ganho-la podemos levá-lo .

– não falta nada .

– vou aproveita e quando tenho tempo prepara alguma coisa comer na viagem .

Amu vai ate cozinha prepara alguma coisa ,ver ikuto terminando de fazer bentos .

– ikuto .

– hai amu que alguma coisa .

– hum... nada só apenas ia fazer bentos para comer no caminho .

– parece eu cheguei trade para fazê-los .

Ikuto apenas sorri e veja os bentos que esta pronto , amu olha para o relógio e ser já era nove e mia , escuta o interfone toca , ela vai ate o interfone e atende .

– alo ...

– amuu...vamos logo .

– utau sim vou avisa para ikuto que você já esta aqui .

– não presença vou espera vocês aqui em baixo .

– ok .

Ikuto aparece perguntado que era amu disse era utau já tinha chegado estava espera eles , amu pega Nikko coloca na ganho-la , ikuto pegava as duas malas .

– vamos amu ?.

– hai .

Saindo do apartamento ikuto tranca o apartamento , eles vão ate o elevador e descem ate a garagem,eles vão ate o carro ikuto estava com a chave em sua mão abre o parta mala de seu carro e coloca as malas no porta malas , amu abre a porta do carro trazeira coloca nikko estava na ganho-la , ela chuva o sinto de segurança e prende ganho-la para que ganho-la não vá para frente e quando ikuto geriria , eles entra no carro e ikuto começa a giregir para fora da garagem , ao sair ele da garagem encontra utau e kukai no carro esperando , kukai Abu sino para ikuto indo na frente .

A viagem dura entre duas horas ate chegarem na praia ikuto estaciona seu carro logo atrais kukai também estaciona o carro , utau foi a primeira sair do carro ela vai ate a casa procura achava esta em sua bolsa a retira , ela abre a casa .

– vamos casa já esta aberta . – ela grita .

Saindo do carro com animação amu , olha para praia logo em sua frente e fica fascinada sua paisagem em sua volta.

– AUuu! Que lindo .

– amu vamos termina de coloca as coisa para dentro pode demos aproveita a praia . – ikuto pegando as malas no porta malas .

– hai .

– não vamos precisas limpa a casa já esta limpa , antes de vim para ka utau limpo para umas de suas faxineiras deixa tudo organizado antes de nos chegamos . – kukai carregando quatro malas para dentro da casa.

– isso mesmo não ia deixa nosso tempo precioso perder tempo limpado a casa , e quando podemos esta relaxado na praia. – disse utau retirando seus óculos de sol .

– ae eu esqueci de avisa , ikuto você não se importa de fica no mesmo quarto que amu . ?

– não se esquece casa só tem apenas dois quarto , quando eu você mãe e pai viemos para , apenas nos .

– isso e verdade a casa so tem apenas dois quartos não tem nem um problema eu dividir o quarto com amu . – disse ikuto entrado casa a trais de utau , que ca miava em direção para os quarto , amu via atrais de ikuto seguido de kukai .

–" ahh vou ter que dividir o quarto ikuto .. não agredido estou ficando nervosa ."-amu corada .

Chegando nos quarto utau entra no primeiro quarto seguindo de kukai.

– ikuto vou fica nesse quarto , vocês podem fica no último quarto nos fundos , se você não se importa .- utau pergunta tom malicioso .

– claro que não os quarto são todo iguais .

Ikuto se dirigi em direção para último guardo , amu antes se seguir ikuto, utau disse tanto um piscar de olhar para ela .

– boa sorte .

Amu cora volta andar em geração para o quarto onde ficaria junto com ikuto .

Amu começa arruma suas coisas , ela solta nikko estava na ganho-la e lembra que não troce nem um cocha de dormi .

– ikuto ...

– sim amu .

– agora eu lembre gente não troce nem um saco de dormi .?

– não precisa amu aqui tem esta logo a trais de você o guarda-roupa tem tudo a gente precisa.

– ok .

E quando ikuto e amu arrumava suas coisas utau já tinha se arrumado colocado seu piquine , era roxo avia , ela sai de seu quarto e vai em direção ao guardo de amu e ikuto para chama amu para praia , ela apre a porta .

– já esta arrumada vamos logo . – utau com presa

– não estou arrumada utau vou ajuda ikuto primeiro de pois eu vou .

– amu pode ir eu término aqui vai la prove ita .- ikuto sorri .

– ok .

Amu pega suas coisa vai ate o banheiro se arruma , terminado ela saia com biquine todo branco dava feito de uma mulher mãos maduras em seu visual .

– uauuu ... fico remanete prefeito em você amu . – disse utau.

– você que escolhei para utau .- amu um pouco corada .

– é eu sei agora vamos .

Saindo da casa utau e amu monta o guarda-sol , estende duas toalhas no chão , utau pega óleo de prosear e passa no seu corpo ela pede para amu que passem em suas costa terminando de passa óleo de prosear em utau pergunta para amu ela troce protetor solar.

– não eu esqueci no quarto utau vou la busca-lo já volto .

– ok vai la .

Amu volta para casa vai em direção ao seu quarto abre a porta quando se depara com algum muito vergonhoso .

Ela ver ikuto semi nu se trocando , amu fica sem reação não sabia onde enfia sua cara , e quando ikuto ao olhava em vergonhado amu tendo dizer alguma coisa não saia de sua garganta .

– EU-eu-.

Em vergonhada amu saia e fecha porta rapidamente ,coloca a mão no peito.

–" não acrescido não acrescido eu si ele ... arg amu para de pensa ... você não fio nada não fio ..."

–" ta agora vou espera na sala tenta me calma eu não vi nada eu não vi nada argg eu vi tudo ."

Amu vai para fala espera que ikuto terminasse de se troca , em vergonhada pelo o que aconteceu não sabia como deveria reagi em frente do ikuto , amu perdida em seus pensamento tentado nega não ter visto nada escuta uma voz masculina acha duas vezes .

– amu ...

– amu...

– hai sim . – ama se levanta rapidamente ao vir algum a chama-la esta joelhada em uma almofada.

Ao olhar era ikuto esta um pouco em vergonhado também .

– i—ku—to ... desculpe antes de eu entra deferia ter batido na porta . –" eu abaixe cabeça não sabia como encará-lo de pois disso , não eu já tinha vindo um... mais assim do nada me deixo constrangida sem reação , algo me incomoda quando estou com ikuto pelo o sentimento eu não deveria esta sentido por ele apenas dele ser meu guartion , eu queria ser algum mais alem de uma filha ele esta criando."

– tudo bem amu isso contes se .. – ikuto sorri para quebra o clima vergonhoso ele carecia os cabelos de amu .

– vou de espera la fora .

– hum rum . – balancei mia cabeça como um sim pouco em vergonhada com certeza eu tava mais vermelha que um pimentão , foi ate o quarto pega o protetor solar e volto novamente para praia ikuto me esperava vou ate utau esta sentada na toalha , ele nos inchara e diz.

– hum... por que demoro muito para pega apenas o protetor solar amu .

– eu- eu -. –" droga novamente estou ficando vermelha só de lembra ."

– ela estava me esperando eu me arruma que eu viesse logo para praia utau. – ikuto tanta fala tom seria mesmo tempo constrangido .

Utau olha meia que intrigada pelo irmão esta mentido claro ela já quando seu irmão esta mentindo ou falando a verdade , nessa ocasião ela deduziu o que aconteceu .

– Ah RAM sei .

– deixa eu ver, realmente aconteceu , amu foi busca o protetor solar em seu quartos ela abre a porta e não sabia que meu queridinho irmão estava se trocando , que a certamente ela ver você semi nu ,com vergonha não sabia o que fazer vejo a porta , e quando você meu queridinho irmão reação quando amu vejo a porta .

– a certei não foi . – utau olha para os dois esta mais do que pimentões saia ate fumaças de suas cabeças .

Os pensado juntos espantados .

– como ela acerto o que aconteceu . – ikuto e amu .

– agora vem Ca amu vou passa o protetor solar em você . – utau chama .

– hai.

Utau começa passa protetor solar na amu terminado os três fica um sentado esperando kukai chegar , kukai chega , utau sugere para todos entra na água ao entra na água utau e kukai vai para fundo e quando ikuto esperava amu que fico parada com água pelos no joelhos .

– amu que foi ?.

– nada só que eu estou um pouco comedo de ir para fundo não sei nada muito.

– venha segura mia mão .

Ikuto dar sua mão para que amu passa segurá-la , ela segura ikuto começa antas um pouco mais para fundo ikuto paro água já esta batia de seu peitoral em amu já água batia entre seus seios , amu comedo não soltei a Mao de ikuto .

– amu não precisa fica com medo estou aqui .

– eu sei .. e que da um frio na barriga já que nunca nadei em um praia antes .

– amu estiques suas mão , eu segurarei , deita seu corpo sobre água , não jogue o peco todo em seu corpo nobre água .

– ta .

Amu fais o que ikuto pedi , ikuto começa encima amu nadar ela começa bater os pés sobre água e quando ikuto segurava , amu sente alguma cois belisca o seu pé com susto ela soltar de ikuto pula nele abraçado com tudo no momento ikuto não entendeu areação na garota ele resolver pergunta.

– amu que foi ?

– senti alguma coisa belisca meu pé .

– hum.. entendo deve ter sido um peixe ,por essa regia a muitos peixes , ate eu quando fico parado um dedes vem belisca na perna , mais não precisa fica com medo .

Amu continua em abraçada com ikuto e quando outro lado mais distando um casal observava tudo .

– utau para de olhado ,deixa eles se entender.

– hum kukai para de ser chato , quero ver meu irmão feliz , olha como eles então abraçados foiça mais romântica .

– ta falando o que também estamos atracados no meio do mar sem ninguém apena eu e você seu irmão , amu.

– eu sei apenas nos mesmo assim de ver essa cena eu fico toda de retida pro dentro .

– hum... ae quer dizer mia presença fica todo de redinha só de ver essas cenas, vou mostra algum melhor . – kukai da um sorrio malicioso .

– hum... kukai não começa.

– por que não ?

– pro que estamos na praia a logo outro lado não muito distante agente de menor .

– e mesmo ninguém vai percebe se nos fica bem quietinhos .

Utau retribuir o sorriso malicioso os dois começa a se beija quando kukai sente alguma coisa entre em seu short se meche desesperado mente entre suas pernas ao senti kukai larga utau , kukai tenta retira o peixe que acabou de entra em seu short , com cena utau não parava de ir o desespero de seu marido retira o peixe esta tendo de seu short .

– hahahaha tinha ver sua cara . hahaha .

– foi muito engraçado você hahahaha tentado retira o peixe .

– utau não começa .

– hahah por que ate o peixe gamo principalmente o que você tem entre suas pernas , não queria sair .

– hahahahaha .

– vou aceita isso como um elogio vindo de você utau ...

– que nos voltamos na onde paramos .. .

– pode ser meu marido lindinho .

– não fala assim eu gamo mais.

– amor ..? você acha meu irmão esta mais feliz com amu do que Angelina ? – utau pergunta

– com certeza acho que Angelina nunca amo seu irmão de verdade .

– ela so era interesseira querendo se aproveita do meu irmão .

– remanete você não gostava da Angelina utau.

– nunca gostei mesmo dela que-la interesseira .

– utau você acha amu sabe sobre ikuto .?

– acho que não mesmo se soubesse já mais ela age ria como que-la Angelina só quere se aproveita do meu irmão.

Passando a trade toda na praia ikuto prepara alguma coisa eles comerem amu pega um pouco de ração que troce coloca na tigera para nikko comer .

– utau vou toma um banho ok .

– vai la amu fica vontade .. mais antes vem aqui deixa eu ver uma coisa .

– ta .

Amu vai ate utau , utau fica observando amu utau pega levanta o cordão estava amarado nos pescoço de amu .

– olha so você já com marca de biquine ... isso e muito sexy . – utau olha para seu irmão esta ao seu lado ver como ele reagiria .

– " droga isso não veis efeito nem um no meu irmão ¬_¬' "

Amu pov .

–" kyaa que vergonha utau tia fazer logo isso aqui na frente deles , quere sabe eu estava com marca do biquine qual e lógica dela ?"

– " vou volta para casa morena ate esqueci fiquei de mãos no mar por causa disse me queime muito mais rápido do que esta apenas na areia pegando sol.

Normal pov .

– Amu essa marca e muito sexy e proseado natural e não ardirvicial , natura melhor inda , deixa o corpo de uma mulher bem mais amostra suas curvas por causa da marca do biquine onde fica .

–" com isso agora peguei você ikuto, "

Utau olha para ikuto ver quando ela esta falando sobre proseado para amu ver ikuto ser estremecer um pouco .

– vai amu toma um banho relaxante , melhor usa sabonete liquido assim não reseca sua pele , use umas da yukatas então no banheiro e tradição de nossa família usa yukatas quando estamos na praia para dormi , assim fica mais relaxante .

–" utau esta realmente querendo ajuda os dois mesmo sendo mia mulher deveis e quando da ate medo dela.

Amu vai para seu quarto pega roupas íntimas vai para o banheiro toma um banho terminando ela abre um armários que avia seis yukutas amu pega uma e se vesti vai ate sala onde estava kukai e utau sentados .

– na onde esta ikuto ?.

– amu ele va fora arruma jus rasque ira pode mos fazer um jus rasco nos jantamos .

– ok kukai .

– agora quem vai toma um banho sou eu .

Utau se levanta vai também toma um banho , tremendo se feste uma das Yukatas assim foi mesma coisa com kukai e ikuto , de pois todos estar de banho tomado e vestido de yukuta começarão fazer um churrasco para janta utau começo conta uma historia de terro amu fico com medo .

Após termina de comer todos foram dormi, amu arrumava as camas no chão colocando uma do lado da outra .

– amu posso apagar a luz ?.

– sim ikuto.

Casa silenciosamente todos dormia amu acorda no meio da noite escutando um barulho com medo de ser algum fantasma e se levanta começa chama ikuto , não se podia ver nada soa penas o brilho do luar que entrava através da janela.

– ikuto ... ikuto acorda ..

– por favor .

Calmante ikuto abre seus olhos .

– que foi amu. – ele se levanta

– eu – escutei um barulho vindo da casa .

– eu vou lar ver amu .

Ikuto se levanta para ver o qual barulho que amu escutou , amu também se levanta ao andar ela tropeça , ikuto tenta segura amu que ela não caia ela acaba indo para o chão junto com ela , ikuto caia sobre amu .

Amu esta caída no chão seus braços estavam para cima uma suas pernas dobradas, ikuto estava por cima consegui de aponha com duas Mao não caísse sobre amu , por um grande silencio entre os dois os olhares se encontram perdidos um ao outro um momento, seus lábios estavam muito próximos , cada vez ficavam mais perto por impulso ikuto começa beijar amu , amu retribuir os beijos , ikuto quando se deu conta o que estava fazendo tento quebra o beijo amu sentiu automaticamente , coloco seus braços em volta do pescoço de ikuto puxando novamente para beijo, ikuto com uma Mao a polhado para não cair em cima de amu umas estava livre calmante começa carecia o rosto de amu ate desse no pescoço , cada momento era precioso , só parou de ser beijar quando escutao alguma coisa caindo , ikuto quebra o beijo e se levanta rapidamente amu vai a trais dele ao chegar na cozinha onde escutou o barulho era penas , Nikko estava em cima do baugao que tendo pega sua tigela de comida em cima do baugao acapo deixando cair no chao.

– uffa que alifio apenas voce Nikko.

O garoto miava pedindo comida amu vai ate ele pega no colo, ikuto a tigela esta caída no chão encher de comida , de pois de um tempo eles voltou para o quarto , ikuto e amu não trocarão nem ser quer uma palavra .

No dia seguindo agindo amu e ikuto agora meios constrangidos pelos o que aconteceu , pensarão agir normalmente , pássaro o domingo jogando folhem chegando o final da tarde antes de ir embora amu , revisa se não esta voltado nada , ela chega nikko coloca na galho-la vai para carro.

– já pego tudo amu . – ikuto sorri .

– já sim pode ir .

Saindo de carro ikuto começa adirigir utau e kukai já tinha ido meia horas antes a viagem foi tranquila amu e ikuto conversar pouco ao chega no apartamento ikuto pede para amu indo na frente com Nikko ele ia pegas as mala e veja o carro , amu pega o elevador vai ate seu andar ao chega ela começa anda em direção o apartamento e se de para com alguém.

– Mais que...


	15. Chapter 15

Amu pov

Saindo do carro ikuto pediu para eu subindo com Nikko , peguei o elevador comecei a pensai sobre o final de semana eu passei com ikuto com utau e kukai , foi muito divertido .

–" do morrendo de casaco , já mais pensei que praia casava tanto mais foi divertido."

Aporta do elevador se abre começo andar em direção ao apartamento , e me deparo com algum na porta do apartamento .

–" Mais quem será ela ?"

Uma mulher alta cabelos de loiros bem vestida estava enfrente na porta do aparamento do ikuto.

–" deve ser alguma conhecida do ikuto ? ninguém pode entra nesse condomínio sem ter autorização dos todo que mora aqui ?.

Começo andar em direção ao apartamento onde a mulher estava , começo me senti estranha por algum motivo paro enfrente dele e pergunto.

Normal Pov .

– com licença posso ajuda-la.?

Ela se fira para min me olha com um olhar esnobe sinto arrepio entre mias costas , ela mulher muito linda comparado a min , seu olhar não e nada gentil.

– você sabe se ikuto Tsukiyomi se encontra.?

– ele já esta subindo .

Ela me cara sobre eu disse.

– com licença a senhora pode me dar espaço eu posso abri aporta.

Ela levanta um sonbrasenha como se não tivesse entendido muito bem eu acabei de dizer continua no mesmo lugar sem se mover do lugar, ela ia dizer alguma coisa mais nos escuta voz gentil e doce me chamando .

– Amu o que aconteceu.? Que... An...

Ikuto para no meio do corredor em cara a mulher esta em sua ventre .

– ikuto eu estava esperando você . – disse Angelina querendo derruba algumas lagrimas .

– o que você esta fazendo aqui Angelina ?.

– vim seriamente conversa com você ikuto.

Ikuto a em cara seriamente para Angelina desvia olhar me dizendo.

– Amu vai entrado eu já estou indo.

Balanço apenas mia cabeça como um sim pego mia chave apor a porta antes de entra dou mais olhada para ikuto e para mulher se chama Angelina , entro encostou a porta e souto nikko da ganho-la em custo mia orelha na porta .

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– ikuto onegai ... vim pedi perdão ?

– para que você quer perdão Angelina . ?

– sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você esse três meses onegai de peso vamos volta o que era antes ?.

Amu pov

Coloco meus ouvidos na porta começo a escuta voz de ikuto dizendo algum .

– Angelina o que você quer conversa ?.

– ikuto onegai ... vim pedi perdão ?

– para que você quer perdão Angelina . ?

– sinto muito mesmo não aguento viver sem você esse três meses onegai de peso vamos volta o que era antes ?.

–" ela era namorada to ikuto ? " – fico de joelhos sentir uma postado no coração estou com medo de escuta a resposta do ikuto , não quero ser egoísta mais...

Normal pov

– Angelina somos humanos erramos ..mais desculpe não quero mais .

– se foi pela ... a...

– Angelina escuta bem ..sou um homem de palavra assim como não gosto de traição já mais eu faria algum a assim , mais o que me desaponto mesmo como tem coragem de ir para cama com outro , e dizer que me amava .

Amu pov

–" quer dizer ela traiu ikuto ?.

Normal pov

– Angelina quer saber se você realmente me amava a ponto ir com outro para cama ?

–" na onde ele ta querendo chegar com isso " – lagrimas escoria dos olhos de Angelina mais ela não se daria por vencida .

– ikuto eu sei eu ir rei remanete de amo senti em segura e meus sentimentos Leon sempre foi meu amigo esta realmente confusa sobre meus sentimento ikuto ... mais eu eu vi tinha feito besteira , percebi realmente de amava.

– Para com isso Angelina isso não desculpa para fazer o que vocês vez, ir para cama com outro ..

Amu pov .

–" ik-uto nunca vi ele tão e jautado assim , mais ela o traio com outro por cima estava na cama com outro , ikuto não merece isso ."

Norml pov.

Ikuto revira o olhar anda em direção Angelina .

– você fala de min ikuto olha so para você esta um garota em seu apartamento , esta apenas usando ?.

–ikuto passa pela Angelina chega ate a porta do apartamento quando escuta Angelina dizer , ele fira em cara .

– se voce não sabe das coisas e tão não fale merda , essa garota esta comigo esta em meus cuidados , mora comigo .

– não ousar fala dela em minha frente já mais.

– não tenho motivos para continua esse conversa com voce Angelina .

Amu pov .

Consegui escuta conversa entre eles , escuto passa vejo um sonha perto na porta e tão me levando vou ate o sofá pego Nikko estava no chão e vejo a porta abrindo.

Normal pov .

Ikuto abre a porta do apartamento e ver amu em pé com nikko em seus brancos ele escuta alguma o chama , ele olha para trais ver Angelina vindo em sua direção correndo.

– Não quere me deixe ...

Angelina coloca suas mão em volto do pescoço de ikuto e o beija . , Amu estava na sala fico em choque com reação da moca beijar ikuto.

–" O Que ."

Angelina aprofunda o beijo e quando ikuto estava surpreso, ele senti repuxo do beijo tenta emburra Angelina quebrando o beijo .

Amu fica parada sem reação nem uma seus olhos estávamos tremura , não conseguia retira seus olhos de ikuto .

– Angelina sai aqui agora .

– mais ... ik..

– SAIA AGORA!.

Angelina dar um passos para trais coloca sua mais no rosto lagrimas corria entre seus olhos ela sai do apartamento , e correndo , ikuto fecha aporta .

–" esta tudo indo como conforme o plano , só não esperava essa menina ."

Angelina saindo do apartamento ikuto fecha aporta e senta no sofá , ele olha amu não retirava olha dele .

– Amu ...

– ahh.. eu vou para o quarto gomene .

Ela se retira vai para quarto correndo e fecha a porta , ikuto se mantém sentado no sofá coloca sua mão no cabelo puxando para trais e suspira.

– " droga por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora.".

Amu entra seu quarto e fechando a porta e deslize pela porta ate caindo no chão , deixando sua cabeça baixa .

– por que eu ...

– não to entendendo mais ... nada .. Por que tenho senti essa dor no peito .

Ikuto pov.

–" melhor eu quarta as coisa e não fica esquentado cabeço com isso agora".

Ikuto se levanta e arrumas as coisa e vai toma um banho terminando , ele decide chama amu para ver o que ela gostaria de janta , já sua mente esta a mil pelo o que aconteceu não queria ser precupar em fazer janta pelo menos hoje , ele vai ate a porta to quarto dela e pati.

– Amu...

– vou pedi alguma coisa para jantar .

Amu demora um pouco abre a porta de seu quarto.

– pode deixa ikuto vou fazer a janta .- sua voz ainda esta tremula .

– nada disso chegamos agora de viagem vou pedi alguma coisa comer .

– mais..

– mais nada amu ..- ikuto suspira.

– o que ta conte sendo com você .

– comigo nada.

– amu olha para min .

– ikuto vou toma um banho pode pedir coquer coisa esta ótimo.

Amu sai anda deixo ikuto para trais em um momento inesperado amu senti alguma coisa agarra seus braço a puxa , amu bati contra os peito de ikuto , abraço amu olha.

– não gosto de ver voce assim .

– i-kuto...

– Angelina não gostaria eu tivesse assim com você.

ikuto are galha seus olhos quando escutou amu acabo de fala, ele se inclina perto do rosto de amu por um impulso ele a beija , amu fica surpresa , ele quebra o beijo .

– por que esta me beijando ..?

– ele segura o rosto de amu e volta beija-la , amu senti suas pernas babas , não consegui pensar mais em nada alem senti o beijo, ikuto quebra o beijo . amu pergunta novamente,

– mais quere escuta isso novamente de você , Angelina e passado.

– já mais eu me aproveitaria de você , amu sabia de uma coisa ...


	16. Chapter 16

Amu pov.

Entrei no meu quarto. Não conseguia olha para Ikuto nem pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer entre Ikuto e Angelina. Decido deitar um pouco. Como Nikko estava no meu colo o deixo no chão. Vou ate minha cama me jogando sobre ela.

Começo a me pergunta se Ikuto a inda ama Angelina.

_– Será ele a inda ama só não quer volta por ter medo que ela traia novamente ele?_

Varias perguntas começa aparece em minha mente.

_– Por que tive me apaixona pelo Ikuto? Ikuto e muito gentil comigo deis do dia nós nos conhecemos. Ele ainda me salvo daquele dia..._

Flash Back

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti– o penetrando com tudo. Sentindo uma dor alucinante, gritei.

– Você não deveria gritar assim...

Flash Back fim

No momento em que Ikuto entrou no quarto pensei estava vendo uma miragem. Entretanto era realidade, só me tornei ciente quando ele cobriu meu corpo com um lençol, pelo medo que sentia comecei a chora e o abracei.

Mesmo que Ikuto faça suas escolhas, não importa que o seja, estarei ao seu lado. Devo muito por Ikuto estar sempre me salvando, me dando liberdade e até me dando o Nikko.

Olho para o chão. Nikko esta prestes a pular para a cama, pego ele abraçando-o.

– Sabe Nikko? Quando você esta aqui eu não me sinto tão sozinha quando Ikuto sai para trabalha. – Ele mia para mim.

– Eu sei que estou apaixonada pelo Ikuto, dizem que quando você se apaixonada pela primeira vez sente-se em um mar de rosas.

– A melhor coisa eu posso fazer e tenta evita Ikuto. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas melhor tenta do que me machucar ainda mais. Ele é responsável pela minha guarda agora. Ele se tornou praticamente meu pai, as pessoas descobrirem que ele detém minha guarda e que eu gosto dele, podem prejudica- lo.

– Sabe Nikko? É melhor eu para de pensar um pouco nisso e tentar descansar um pouco. – solto Nikko de meus braços, ele se acomoda deitado ao meu lado.

Depois te um tempo acordo percebo que Ikuto estava batendo na porta.

– Amu? Vou pedi alguma coisa para jantar.

Eu demorei um pouco para me levanta da cama há inda estava um pouco sonolenta e lembro-me de ter que evitar Ikuto, vou até a porta eu abro e digo:

– Pode deixa Ikuto. Vou fazer a janta. – Minha voz estava um pouco tremula, vai ser doloroso tentar evita Ikuto. Mas, assim vai ser bem melhor para nós dois.

– Nada disso! Chegamos agora de viagem, vou pedi alguma coisa comer.

– Mas...

– Mas, nada Amu. – Ikuto suspira. – O que está acontecendo com você?

– Nada. – Desvio o olhar para não ter que encara– lo.

– Amu olhe para mim.

Não consegui olhar para ele, mesmo querendo estar sempre encarando seus lindos olhos de safira, mas tenho medo sem saber por que, tento desviar o assunto para não ter que responder a ele.

– Ikuto, vou tomar um banho. Qualquer coisa que pedir está ótimo.

Normal pov.

Amu dá alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, mas inesperadamente algo agarra seus braços a puxando. Amu bate contra o peitoral de Ikuto enquanto é abraçada carinhosamente por ele.

– Não gosto de ver você assim.

– Ikuto... Angelina não gostaria eu tivesse assim com você.

Ikuto espanta-se com o que acabara de ouvir e foi aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais perto do da garota a beijando. Amu não sabia se ficava surpresa pelo beijo ou por Ikuto ter parado.

– Por que esta me beijando? - _Por quê? Se ele sabe que ficará mais difícil ainda eu me afastar._

Ele não falou nada apenas continuou a beijá-la. Amu sentia suas pernas bambas, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ikuto. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de sentir o beijo e as sensações que nela despertavam.

– Não quero ouvir você falando de Angelina. Ela faz parte do passado. Jamais me aproveitaria de você! A cada dia que passa não consigo te ver como uma filha, uma menina. Vejo-te como uma mulher, exatamente desta forma, que tenho aqui na minha frente.

Amu não entendia como ele desvendava seu coração e seus pensamentos, ela ficou olhando- o, surpresa.

– Não vou forçar você a gostar de mim. Mas, não posso aceitar você agindo estranho. Conte-me o que está acontecendo, por favor, Amu.

Amu pov.

Acabei de ouvir declaração do Ikuto, por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Não que eu... Sem me dar conta às lágrimas já começaram a cair de meus olhos.

– Não é...

– Amu?

– Não é... Por que eu não goste de você... – Minhas palavras eram interrompidas pelo meu choro.

– Mas... E difícil tentar fica... Longe... De você... Não arruma... Problemas para você... Sabe alguém denunciar você... Por que você tem... Minha Guarda – _Que droga, não consigo falar direito._

Estava angustiada. Não sabia o que dizer, como falar e nem mesmo tinha coragem de olhar para Ikuto. O doce cheiro do Ikuto, seu abraço firme, sua respiração quente me faziam perder o raciocínio.

– Sua boba jamais deixaria alguém tira você de minhas mãos. Mas, por favor, não chore agora. Não aguento ver você chorando assim, parte meu coração Amu.

– Realmente eu me apaixonei por você Ikuto.

Ikuto fica um pouco surpreso pelo o que acabou de ouvir, Amu estava de cabeça baixa em repousando sob o peitoral dele. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Amu e depositava pequenos beijos em seu cabelo.

– Iku- Ikuto

– Por favor, vamos fica assim mais um pouco.

O momento entre dois se passa. Amu se solta dos braços de Ikuto. Ela finalmente cria coragem e para olhar seus olhos em estavam tons claros. Ele a segura pela cintura para levanta-la assim deixando-a ambos com mesma altura. Vão aproximando seus rostos. Ikuto dá um pequeno selinho que deixa a garota completamente corada.

Ikuto se aproxima dos ouvidos de Amu e diz suavemente.

– Prometo a você que vamos arrumar uma maneira de ficarmos junto se você quiser.

A noite se passa. Ikuto pede o jantar para os dois. Depois de jantar, quando Amu foi tomar seu banho Ikuto recebe uma ligação.

– Alô.

– Ni-sam

– Utau aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada em especial, mas me conte como está você Amu?

– Estamos bem. Pensei que tinha me livrado de alguém, mas, não é o que está aparecendo.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vai me dizer que aquela mulher esteve ai? Eu juro que ainda mato ela!

– Assim que voltamos de viagem. Amu e eu estávamos subindo as escadas com as malas e ela estava me esperando na porta.

– O que ela queria dessa vez?

Ikuto relata o que aconteceu entre ele e Angelina.

_– Ela que se considere uma mulher morta já_ – Pensava Utau.

– Utau... – disse Ikuto tom sério.

– Posso de pedir um favor?

– Mas, é claro. O que é?

Amu sai do banho indo até a sala e vê Ikuto desligando o telefone. Amu vai ate ele pulando no pescoço de Ikuto.

– O banheiro já está livre Ikuto.

– Ok. Já estou indo tomar um banho também. Mas, antes...

Ikuto se levanta vai até Amu pegando-a no colo de princesa.

– Eu acho que não recebi uma resposta de alguém.

Amu fica sem entender o que sobre o que ele falava após alguns segundo ela finalmente recorda, fica corada.

– Eu... Eu... – _Kyaa! Como vou dizer para ele._

– Errr... Aceito.

– Ótimo ouvir isso de você Amu. Vou tomar banho. Espere aqui.

_– Ahhhh! Sinto como se meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo agora._

E quando isso na casa de Utau:

– Utau o que Ikuto te pediu?

– Nada de mais amor. Logo você verá. Mas, antes preciso me livrar de uma pessoa.

– Você não toma jeito mesmo Utau.

– Ela que não espere pouco por estar me provocando. Não vou deixar isso quieto. Ela rouba minhas músicas e agora meu estilo. Não vou deixar barato Kukai.

No apartamento de Ikuto.

Ikuto tinha acabado de tomar seu banho. Ele volta para sala e vê Amu deitada no sofá esperando. Ele pega a pega no colo tirando-a do sofá deixando-a corada.

– Hoje você dorme comigo. – Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Mas, Ikuto...

– Eu não vou fazer nada Amu. Tudo bem. Amanha você tem escola.

– Ahhhhh! Não me fale disso.

Os momentos passados juntos são únicos. A sensação de estar com alguém que ama é maravilhosa. A cada dia estou com ele, não quere nunca mais me afastar. Sinto-me sublimemente feliz nesse momento. Ele me leva para cama me deita na cama cobrindo-me com o lençol. Vamos dormir, mas, queria que o tempo parasse por um tempo...


	17. Chapter 17

Amu pov.

Entrei no meu quarto. Não conseguia olha para Ikuto nem pensar no que tinha acabado de acontecer entre Ikuto e Angelina. Decido deitar um pouco. Como Nikko estava no meu colo o deixo no chão. Vou ate minha cama me jogando sobre ela.

Começo a me pergunta se Ikuto a inda ama Angelina.

_– Será ele a inda ama só não quer volta por ter medo que ela traia novamente ele?_

Varias perguntas começa aparece em minha mente.

_– Por que tive me apaixona pelo Ikuto? Ikuto e muito gentil comigo deis do dia nós nos conhecemos. Ele ainda me salvo daquele dia..._

Flash Back

Eu não aguentava. Tentei lutar contra ele, mas foi inútil. Ele era mais forte do que eu. Senti meu corpo ser jogado na cama, e meus pulsos sendo segurados com força. Então, aproveitando minha incapacidade de me soltar, o maldito subiu em cima de mim e começou a tirar minhas roupas. Fechei meus olhos com força, não tive coragem de olhar o que ele ia fazer comigo. Senti– o penetrando com tudo. Sentindo uma dor alucinante, gritei.

– Você não deveria gritar assim...

Flash Back fim

No momento em que Ikuto entrou no quarto pensei estava vendo uma miragem. Entretanto era realidade, só me tornei ciente quando ele cobriu meu corpo com um lençol, pelo medo que sentia comecei a chora e o abracei.

Mesmo que Ikuto faça suas escolhas, não importa que o seja, estarei ao seu lado. Devo muito por Ikuto estar sempre me salvando, me dando liberdade e até me dando o Nikko.

Olho para o chão. Nikko esta prestes a pular para a cama, pego ele abraçando-o.

– Sabe Nikko? Quando você esta aqui eu não me sinto tão sozinha quando Ikuto sai para trabalha. – Ele mia para mim.

– Eu sei que estou apaixonada pelo Ikuto, dizem que quando você se apaixonada pela primeira vez sente-se em um mar de rosas.

– A melhor coisa eu posso fazer e tenta evita Ikuto. Eu sei que vai ser difícil, mas melhor tenta do que me machucar ainda mais. Ele é responsável pela minha guarda agora. Ele se tornou praticamente meu pai, as pessoas descobrirem que ele detém minha guarda e que eu gosto dele, podem prejudica- lo.

– Sabe Nikko? É melhor eu para de pensar um pouco nisso e tentar descansar um pouco. – solto Nikko de meus braços, ele se acomoda deitado ao meu lado.

Depois te um tempo acordo percebo que Ikuto estava batendo na porta.

– Amu? Vou pedi alguma coisa para jantar.

Eu demorei um pouco para me levanta da cama há inda estava um pouco sonolenta e lembro-me de ter que evitar Ikuto, vou até a porta eu abro e digo:

– Pode deixa Ikuto. Vou fazer a janta. – Minha voz estava um pouco tremula, vai ser doloroso tentar evita Ikuto. Mas, assim vai ser bem melhor para nós dois.

– Nada disso! Chegamos agora de viagem, vou pedi alguma coisa comer.

– Mas...

– Mas, nada Amu. – Ikuto suspira. – O que está acontecendo com você?

– Nada. – Desvio o olhar para não ter que encara– lo.

– Amu olhe para mim.

Não consegui olhar para ele, mesmo querendo estar sempre encarando seus lindos olhos de safira, mas tenho medo sem saber por que, tento desviar o assunto para não ter que responder a ele.

– Ikuto, vou tomar um banho. Qualquer coisa que pedir está ótimo.

Normal pov.

Amu dá alguns passos em direção ao banheiro, mas inesperadamente algo agarra seus braços a puxando. Amu bate contra o peitoral de Ikuto enquanto é abraçada carinhosamente por ele.

– Não gosto de ver você assim.

– Ikuto... Angelina não gostaria eu tivesse assim com você.

Ikuto espanta-se com o que acabara de ouvir e foi aproximando seu rosto cada vez mais perto do da garota a beijando. Amu não sabia se ficava surpresa pelo beijo ou por Ikuto ter parado.

– Por que esta me beijando? - _Por quê? Se ele sabe que ficará mais difícil ainda eu me afastar._

Ele não falou nada apenas continuou a beijá-la. Amu sentia suas pernas bambas, colocou seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Ikuto. Não conseguia pensar em nada além de sentir o beijo e as sensações que nela despertavam.

– Não quero ouvir você falando de Angelina. Ela faz parte do passado. Jamais me aproveitaria de você! A cada dia que passa não consigo te ver como uma filha, uma menina. Vejo-te como uma mulher, exatamente desta forma, que tenho aqui na minha frente.

Amu não entendia como ele desvendava seu coração e seus pensamentos, ela ficou olhando- o, surpresa.

– Não vou forçar você a gostar de mim. Mas, não posso aceitar você agindo estranho. Conte-me o que está acontecendo, por favor, Amu.

Amu pov.

Acabei de ouvir declaração do Ikuto, por que isso tinha que acontecer logo agora? Não que eu... Sem me dar conta às lágrimas já começaram a cair de meus olhos.

– Não é...

– Amu?

– Não é... Por que eu não goste de você... – Minhas palavras eram interrompidas pelo meu choro.

– Mas... E difícil tentar fica... Longe... De você... Não arruma... Problemas para você... Sabe alguém denunciar você... Por que você tem... Minha Guarda – _Que droga, não consigo falar direito._

Estava angustiada. Não sabia o que dizer, como falar e nem mesmo tinha coragem de olhar para Ikuto. O doce cheiro do Ikuto, seu abraço firme, sua respiração quente me faziam perder o raciocínio.

– Sua boba jamais deixaria alguém tira você de minhas mãos. Mas, por favor, não chore agora. Não aguento ver você chorando assim, parte meu coração Amu.

– Realmente eu me apaixonei por você Ikuto.

Ikuto fica um pouco surpreso pelo o que acabou de ouvir, Amu estava de cabeça baixa em repousando sob o peitoral dele. Ele acariciava os cabelos de Amu e depositava pequenos beijos em seu cabelo.

– Iku- Ikuto

– Por favor, vamos fica assim mais um pouco.

O momento entre dois se passa. Amu se solta dos braços de Ikuto. Ela finalmente cria coragem e para olhar seus olhos em estavam tons claros. Ele a segura pela cintura para levanta-la assim deixando-a ambos com mesma altura. Vão aproximando seus rostos. Ikuto dá um pequeno selinho que deixa a garota completamente corada.

Ikuto se aproxima dos ouvidos de Amu e diz suavemente.

– Prometo a você que vamos arrumar uma maneira de ficarmos junto se você quiser.

A noite se passa. Ikuto pede o jantar para os dois. Depois de jantar, quando Amu foi tomar seu banho Ikuto recebe uma ligação.

– Alô.

– Ni-sam

– Utau aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Nada em especial, mas me conte como está você Amu?

– Estamos bem. Pensei que tinha me livrado de alguém, mas, não é o que está aparecendo.

– Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Vai me dizer que aquela mulher esteve ai? Eu juro que ainda mato ela!

– Assim que voltamos de viagem. Amu e eu estávamos subindo as escadas com as malas e ela estava me esperando na porta.

– O que ela queria dessa vez?

Ikuto relata o que aconteceu entre ele e Angelina.

_– Ela que se considere uma mulher morta já_ – Pensava Utau.

– Utau... – disse Ikuto tom sério.

– Posso de pedir um favor?

– Mas, é claro. O que é?

Amu sai do banho indo até a sala e vê Ikuto desligando o telefone. Amu vai ate ele pulando no pescoço de Ikuto.

– O banheiro já está livre Ikuto.

– Ok. Já estou indo tomar um banho também. Mas, antes...

Ikuto se levanta vai até Amu pegando-a no colo de princesa.

– Eu acho que não recebi uma resposta de alguém.

Amu fica sem entender o que sobre o que ele falava após alguns segundo ela finalmente recorda, fica corada.

– Eu... Eu... – _Kyaa! Como vou dizer para ele._

– Errr... Aceito.

– Ótimo ouvir isso de você Amu. Vou tomar banho. Espere aqui.

_– Ahhhh! Sinto como se meu rosto estivesse pegando fogo agora._

E quando isso na casa de Utau:

– Utau o que Ikuto te pediu?

– Nada de mais amor. Logo você verá. Mas, antes preciso me livrar de uma pessoa.

– Você não toma jeito mesmo Utau.

– Ela que não espere pouco por estar me provocando. Não vou deixar isso quieto. Ela rouba minhas músicas e agora meu estilo. Não vou deixar barato Kukai.

No apartamento de Ikuto.

Ikuto tinha acabado de tomar seu banho. Ele volta para sala e vê Amu deitada no sofá esperando. Ele pega a pega no colo tirando-a do sofá deixando-a corada.

– Hoje você dorme comigo. – Ele diz com um pequeno sorriso gentil no rosto.

– Mas, Ikuto...

– Eu não vou fazer nada Amu. Tudo bem. Amanha você tem escola.

– Ahhhhh! Não me fale disso.

Os momentos passados juntos são únicos. A sensação de estar com alguém que ama é maravilhosa. A cada dia estou com ele, não quere nunca mais me afastar. Sinto-me sublimemente feliz nesse momento. Ele me leva para cama me deita na cama cobrindo-me com o lençol. Vamos dormir, mas, queria que o tempo parasse por um tempo...


	18. Chapter 18

Utau P.O. V:

Acordo com o telefone tocando. Estico meu braço a fim de alcançá-lo no criado mudo.

_ –_ Alô.

_–_ Bom dia Utau. Desculpe-me por te acordar a essa hora, mas temos um problema no estúdio.

_ –_ Qual Wassena?

– Kotoko Graco lançará uma música idêntica a sua tanto em letra como melodia.

Com esse comentário Utau quase salta da cama.

– O QUE?! Wassena como ela sabia da minha nova música sem ao menos eu ter ensaiado ainda?

– Não sabemos Utau.

– "_Maldita Kotoko. Pela segunda vez ela rouba uma música minha. E ainda quere gravar antes de mim. Tenho que fazer algo. Rápido!"._

– Wassena, tenho um pedido para você. Daqui a duas horas me encontre no estúdio.

– Sim. Mas, o que pretende fazer Utau?

– Nada de mais. Espere para ver.

Desligo o telefone levantando-me para fazer minha higiene pessoal. Volto para o quarto escolhendo uma roupa. Kukai já foi treinar. Se ele precisar de alguma coisa que me ligue.

– "_Kotoko. Se você achar que vai me derrubar assim tão fácil, sempre roubando minhas músicas, que se engane. Sempre tenho planos nas mangas."_

Kotoko P. O. V:

Kotoko estava sentada no banco olhando para janela do carro e quando sua agente a chamou.

– Logo estaremos chegando à TBM.

– Não me importo com a demora, o mais importante para mim é tirar a Utau da fama.

– Por que você tem tanto ódio da Utau?

– Eu não há odeio. Simplesmente para sobreviver nesse mundo tenho que ser melhor que os outros.

- se eu não tive a ideia de coloca um espião no grupo de utau já mais os Cds seria impossível que Cd dela não teria a alcançado o numero de um ranking !

– Graças a isso agora estou em primeiro lugar.

– Humm. _"Kotoko, até onde você pretende ir com esse plano?"_

Utau P.O.V.

Acabei de chegar ao estúdio com Wanessa.

– Já liguei para o pessoal do grupo vir.

– Ótimo!

– Agora me diga Utau. O que você está planejando?

– Nada de mais! Somente deixar a Kotokoi gravar na TBM antes de mim. Não deixarei a Kotoko roubar uma música minha de novo.

– Você planeja grava-la aqui mesmo? Nesse estúdio não temos os melhores equipamentos para gravar uma música com uma boa qualidade de som.

– Eu já sei disso Wanessa. – dou de ombros – Minha intenção é de apenas ensaiar aqui. Vamos dai então direto para a TBM gravar a nova música.

– Mas, só temos três horas para fazer isso!

– Eu sei, mas não tenho outra escolha.

– Vou ir lá para a frente aguardar o pessoal.

Wanessa saiu de dentro da sala de espera deixando Utau sentada sozinha. Quando chegou a rua os três jovens haviam acabado de chegar.

– Wanessa, o que aconteceu para nos chamarem assim?

– Vamos logo. No caminha eu vou explicando já que não temos muito tempo.

Wanessa entra na sala e vê Utau com um papel na mão.

– Utau, hora de ir para o set.

– Bem, vamos lá então. Utau se levanta e segue Wanessa.

Utau quando sai da sala percebe os três jovens.

– Vamos indo gente, não temos tempo a perder. – disse com um sorriso.

Eles entraram no carro com Wanessa no volante, Utau ao seu lado e os outros três atrás. Em questão de vinte minutos eles chegaram ao estúdio.

Normal P.O.V.

Eles entraram no estúdio. Os três jovens arrumavam os aparelhos de gravação enquanto Wanessa e Utau discutiam sobre a música a ser gravada. Um tempo depois Wanessa vai até eles.

– Já está tudo pronto?

– Sim. Já podemos começar a qualquer horar. – diz um deles.

– Ok. Vamos começar agora – diz Wanessa.

Utau entra na cabine e coloca os fones de ouvido, o jovem que está na frente ela faz um sinal para que ela comece.

Utau respira fundo e começa a cantar.

Meu Desejo

_Mesmo que eu queira esconder_

_O que sinto aqui dentro de mim_

_Meus olhos não param de dizer_

_Que te amo tanto assim_

_Nos meus sonhos eu sempre vou te procurar_

_Pra poder te falar_

_Que sem teu amor_

_Não há luz, calor_

_O meu mundo é frio_

_Tem tantas coisas que quero te mostrar_

_Que quero te contar_

_Os meus sonhos bons_

_Da minha vida, a flor_

_Com todos os tons_

_Do meu amor_

_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar_

_Que te amo_

_O meu maior desejo_

_Peço pro vento te levar_

_Meu beijo_

_E te contar_

_Que te amo_

_O meu maior desejo_

Ela termina de cantar e sai da cabine.

– Como foi? – pergunta Utau

– Foi muito bom apesar dos aparelhos não serem de primeira qualidade – diz um dos jovens.

– Agora, vamos ensaiar com o ritmo da música – diz Utau animada.

Passando duas horas de ensaio Wanessa avisa Utau já esta na hora de ir para estúdio TBM.

– Utau Já esta na hora de nos irmos?

Utau pegou suas coisas saiu do estúdio com Wanessa e os rapazes, seguindo seu caminho para TBM de carro.

– Utau acha mesmo isso vai dar certo? Gravar a música de qualquer maneira, com tão pouco ensaio?

– Vai ter de dar certo! Wanessa, eu não vou deixar Kotoko passar novamente na minha frente.

– "_Estou torcendo para que tudo ocorra certo, se isso continuar será um grande problema para sua carreira como cantora"._

Eles seguiram a viagem em silêncio até o estúdio TBM. Utau ao sair do carro depara-se com Kotoko.

– Ora, Ora, está não é a Senhora Eu Copio Tudo!

– Quanto sarcasmo Utau! Quem ri por último ri melhor.

– Ah! Isso é verdade Kotoko, mas seus dias de glória estão terminando.

– O que você disse?

– Isso que você acabou de escutar. Você não passa de um ratazana qualquer. Que acha que tem fama, mas não consegue escrever uma música sozinha.

– Você irá me pagar por isso!

– É mesmo, eu estou morrendo de medo de suas ameaças. Vai lá gravar "sua música". Eles não têm tempo de sobra para ficar esperando pela sua boa vontade.

Kotoko empina o nariz e da às costas a Utau enquanto entra em uma das salas do estúdio. La dentro ela começa a cantar uma das músicas escritas por Utau.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Utau diz:

– Sabia que novamente ela faria isso. Então, vocês estão prontos?

– Com certeza, Utau!

Terminando a música Kotoko sai sorrindo passando por Utau. Ignorando-a, entra na sala. Vendo que todos estavam preparados, a melodia começa a tocar com Utau acompanhando com a sua voz.

– _"Mas, como ela conseguiu criar uma nova música em tão pouco tempo? Droga, por essa não esperava!"._

Utau continuou a cantar e quando pararam finalmente de tocar. Utau então suspira.

– Bom trabalho, Utau. Já podem sair. – Disse um dos homem que manuseava o equipamento de gravação.

– Ainda não, tenho mais duas músicas para serem gravadas. – diz Utau.

_– "Mas, o que?! Desde quando Utau conseguiu compor outras duas novas músicas em menos de três horas e com tão pouco ensaio?"._Perguntava Wanessa para si mesma.

Kotoko cerrava os dentes de raiva quando havia escutado que Utau tinha mais duas músicas para serem gravadas.

– "_Essa Utau!"_– Pensou Kotoko com raiva.

Quando Utau finalmente acabou as gravações de suas músicas, saiu do da sala passa por Kotoko que lhe dirigiu um olhar raivoso. Não se importando com a ameaça velada nos olhos de Kotoko, deu apenas um sorriso vitorioso, deixando Kotoko ainda mais irritada.

O inverno se aproximava. A cada dia que passava o frio trazia o espirito alegre desta época junto com o natal.

Amu estava sozinha em casa. Ikuto já havia saído para trabalhar. A garota já tinha terminado todas suas tarefas resolveu escrever em seu diário.

Amu P.O.V.

"Hoje, dia 19 de dezembro. Diário, dia após dia imagens do passado ainda me perturbam.

_Lágrimas ameaçavam sair de meus olhos, mas agora não era hora para isso eu pensei e engoli o choro indo para escola. Finalmente chegando lá fui para a sala de aula. Eu ia bem na escola. Uma das razões para que estudava era por medo de que se trouxesse para casa um boletim com notas ruins meu pai me bateria. O outro ela por que assim que entrasse na faculdade poderia me ver bem longe de Tokyo. Mas, sabia que não teria a oportunidade de entrar na faculdade, apenas me restaria trabalhar para fugir de casa. Meu pai me proibia de ter qual quer amigo, para evitar ficarem perguntando o porquê das marcas e machucados que havia espalhados pelo meu corpo como ocorrera uma vez há alguns anos atrás. Mesmo sabendo que ninguém poderia desconfiar dele. Mesmo meu pai me batendo diariamente, em público ele agia totalmente diferente, com amor e carinho. Quando em casa ele mostrava sua verdadeira face batendo em mim e na minha mãe._

_ Ainda me lembro dos dias que quando fazia algo de errado ele me batia. Uma vez eu estava ajudando minha mãe a cozinhar, era minha primeira vez cozinhando algo. Tentei ajudar a fazer a lasanha para o jantar e esqueci-me de abaixar a temperatura do forno. Minha mãe avisou que isso poderia acontecer e que precisava ter mais atenção. Retirei a lasanha do forno, estava toda queimada e não tinha mais tempo de fazer outra dentro dos vinte minutos que meu pai chegaria em casa. Quando me dei conta que ele estava atrás de nós e tinha acabado de ouvir nossa conversa._

_ – Amu! Que cheiro é esse? – Ele gritou comigo. Eu não respondi e ficava encarando meus pés com medo. – Isso foi um grande erro!_

_ Ele puxou meu braço e estava esperando ele bater no meu rosto, mas ele me puxou pelos braços me levando para o quarto. Tentava me soltar, mas ele me deixou cair perto na cama batendo minha cabeça no chão. Senti minha visão ficar escura. Quando abri meus olhos percebi que estava nua, mesmo inconsciente, meu pai continuou a me torturar como fazia diariamente._

_ Mesmo estando agora morando com Ikuto tenho medo de fazer algo errado que ele não goste. Eu sei que ele não vai fazer nada como o meu pai, mas as lembranças não saem de minha cabeça._

_ Eu gosto de escrever o que penso. Sinto que assim as mágoas vão embora, até mesmo os piores dias da minha vida. Tenho passados dias maravilhosos ao lado de Ikuto, sempre carinhoso, gentil e amável comigo. Tenho ainda um pouco de medo de homens quando fico perto de um, mas com Ikuto me sinto segura e gosto de ficar ao lado dele._

_ Daqui a cinco dias será o natal. Quero comprar algum presente para Ikuto, então amanhã irei procurar algum trabalho de meio período"._

Normal P.O.V.

Amu sente sono e deita sua cabeça sob a mesa para descansar por alguns minutos, mas acaba dormindo.

Ikuto abre a porta do apartamento, tinha acabado de voltar de seu trabalho. Retira os sapatos e vê que todas as luzes exceto a do corredor estavam apagadas. Passando pelos cômodos não encontra Amu, ele vê então uma luz acessa no quarto de Amu. Bate na porta, mas ninguém lhe responde. Por fim decide entrar encontrando Amu dormindo sentada em frente a mesa. Ikuto chega perto de Amu para coloca-la na cama, mas percebe o caderno aberto e começa a ler.


	19. Chapter 19

Algumas frases macha atenção de ikuto ,seus olhos se arregalam termina de ler ele ,tira pagina do diário esta escrito o que aconteceu,amu sua primeira vez, outro fatos aconteceu com ela , ikuto fecha seus punhos com força .

Ele suspira e fecha o caderno, amu continuava dormindo . Ela chega perto dela apena no colo mesmo estando com puro ódio do que acabo ao ler ele não demonstra , pegando amu no colo ele a leva ate cama ele senta com cuidado deixa amu sobre seu corpo aponha em seu peitoral começa carecia-la seus cabelos.

–" não basta ter abusado dela por cima agredi-la , se não fosse pelo pedido de amu este homem já estaria a trais das grátis . "  
– deve coragem de abusar dela quando apenas tinha dez anos , imagino o quando amu deve ter medo ser tocada ... E melhor eu evitar te..."

Sou despertado meus pensamento sinto amu se mexendo e acordando , vagarosamente ela abre os olhos,olha para mim.

– Ikuto... boa noite

– não vi você chegando em casa.

– claro que não você pego em um sono acabo dormindo em cima da mesinha . ela olha um pouco vermelha logo de pois retribuo sorriso .

Ela volta a fechar os olhos em gosta sua cabeça no meu peitoral e diz.

– você estão tão quietinho nem da vontade de sair aqui ..

Ikuto que mantém suas mãos em volta da cintura da amu segurando não deixa-la cair com cuidado ele tira suas mão e carecia os cabelos de amu delicada mente ele aperta um pouco mais com força ela fosse escapar de seus braços, ele se inclina chega perto de amu mantém encostada no peitoral de ikuto , ele se inclina , para de acariciá-la ergue o queixo dela pode se olha para ele ,ele beija intensamente ele começa beija o pescoço de amu da dois beijos em seus pescoço se afasta da um sorriso gentil.

– vai pega um resfriado assim penas usando um short jeans uma blusa manga.

– ta começo esfria , tem usa roupas mais quentes amu.

– ikuto você já janto ?

– já comi fora hoje não sabia que hora ilha sair do serviço , como estamos a época do natal anda meio corrido as coisas no serviço.

– entendo ...amanha começara minhas provas final .

– vamos dormi com esse frio não tem coisa melhor para ser fazer .

Amu pov

Quando acordei estava no colo de ikuto ele sintu suas mão em minha cintura, uma sensação de conforto eu sinto quando estou lado dele , seu toque seus beijos seu carinho o que me fazem feliz nesse momento .

Normal pov

Amu e ikuto estavam no quarto amu sobre o peitoral de ikuto sentado na cama quando eles escuta um miado Nikko estava na porta começo andar em direção deles .

– olha só quem esta aqui ?.

– ikuto sabe quando voce chega em casa primeira coisa Nikko vai e vim te ver.

– sei meu amor . – ikuto da um pequeno sorriso amu fica em vergonhada quando escuta ikuto chama-la de amor .

Nikko que estava no chão da um polo subindo em cima da cama vai ate ikuto começa pedi carinho ikuto leva sua mão começa carecia nikko.

– acho ele também quer ir dormi vão já esta na hora . – ikuto para de carecia nikko amu se levanta ikuto possa se levantar da cama ele se levanta pega amu no colo.

– ikuto...

–não quero dormir sozinho nesse frio.

– mais... mais...

– amu tem coragem me deixa sozinho nesse frio .- ikuto vais uma cara de cãozinho anbodonato .

– ikuto não vais essa cara.

Ikuto sai do quarto amu no colo indo ate seu quatro ficava do lado ele entra coloca ela na cama gentilmente , ele se fira retira seu casaco de couro pintura ao lado do guarda-roupa, ele abre o seu guarda – roupa pega uma blusa confortável , para vesti-la , sua blusa social estava usando ele desabotoa a retira , amu estava na cama levanta o coberto para se cobri e ver ikuto vestido uma blusa ao ver os músculos ikuto amu fica um pouco em vergonhada , muito poucas vezes ver ikuto sem blusa apenas de vez e quando ele sai to banho , suas costa definidas mostrava o quando ikuto era homem atraente e sensual , amu se cobre coloca as cobertas ate seu rosto para disfarçar sua vergonha , ikuto de pois de visti uma blusa mais confortável vai ate cama outro lado deita lado de amu se cobre .

Amu mantém sua visão para o guarda-roupa ikuto se aproximo dando um pequeno beijo em seu pescoço.

– Boa noite . – ele diz.

Amu se fira para encara ikuto se aproxima se encosta deixando sua cabeça sobre o peitoral de ikuto e diz.

– Boa noite .

Ikuto coloca uma suas mal sobre cintura da amu , coloco de pois os dois Caim um sono .

Acordando de amanha cedo ikuto se levanta calmamente não acorda amu estava dormindo em costada seu peitoral, ikuto vai ate cozinha prepara o café da amanha terminando ele vai acorda amu ir para a escola.

– Amu ! acorda já são 6:10 levanta para vim toma café .

Amua corta meia resmungando mais levanta.

– Amu veste uma roupa mais quente esta nevando la fora hoje eu vou de leva ate escola . – diz ikuto ao lado da cama .

– ok ikuto.

Amu se levanta vai fazer sua higiene pessoal terminando vai toma café com ikuto quando os dois termina ikuto pega as chaves do carro para levá-la amu a escola.

Amu chega na escola sai do carro e se despede ikuto , vai encontra suas amigas Anna e Karen .

– Bom dia Amu ? – diz Anna .

– bom dia Anna e Karen .

– alguém esta mais do que sorrindo o que ouve ? – pergunta Anna .

– Ah ? nada de mais .

– Ate parece teve algum avanço na sua relação com ikuto ?.

Amu cora quando escuta Anna dizer.

– não , não vocês sabe ele apenas cuida de mim .

– Hum...? ele cuida de você ele não é seu familiar para você não poder fica com ele .

– Eu sei não meu parente . –" não vou dizer para ela estou com ikuto , ta assim escrito na minha cara por que estou feliz ?."

– vamos para essa conversa entra quero aproveita estuda um pouco antes da primeira prova começa .

Anna e Karen se fira uma para outra e falando juntas.

– ela esta mesmo namorado com ikuto .

O sinal bate para começa o as provas , amu fira sua prova começa a responde as perguntas. Ikuto volta para casa paro o carro entre portão da garagem que fica perto entrada principal ver uma mulher conversando com o porteiro.

– desculpe senhora , mais posso informa os nomes do todos que mora nos apartamentos .

– eu sei queria sabe amu hinamori mora aqui quero entrega uma coisa ..

Ikuto escuta o nome da amu ele abre toda janela do carro e diz.

– esta procurando Amu hinamori .

A mulher se vira para olhar ikuto fica surpreso por um estende .

– " ela é mãe da amu ".

– Jonas tudo bem , eu conheço . ikuto sai do carro vai ate mulher fala para Jonas de poderia estaciona o carro para ele .

– sim senhor . – diz Jonas

Ikuto volta sua atenção para mãe de amu estava uma mala nas mão .

– por favor vamos entra para conversa . – diz ikuto abrindo o portão principal logo a atrás mãe de amu entra .

– obrigado mais só estou aqui para deixa isto para amu .

Ela retira duas carta da mala entende para ikuto pagasse as cartas , ele pega e pergunta .

– as cartas são para amu ?.

– sim uma dela é para ela outra para você .

Ikuto suspira e diz.

– Vamos entra assim podemos conversa quero te pergunta uma coisa, amu chega cedo hoje da escola assim poderá vela .

Ele começa andar em direção ao elevador se seguido da mãe dela , ele pega no andar ikuto sai começa anda em direção seu apartamento ele abre a porta vais um sinal para que ela entrasse primeiro . ikuto pede ela senta ele vai ate a cozinha busca alguma para beber, ele volta senta no sofá e diz.

– senhora sabe me dizer se alguma alem de seu marido que em gostou na amu .- diz tal serio.

Ela chega os olhos cega com cabeça.

– não sei mesmo apenas meu marido fazia isso com algem eu me arrepende de poder ter feito nada para impedi-lo – ela coloca as mão do rosto começa chora.

– entendo amu escreveu um diária sem quere acabei lendo dizia outro homem alem de seu marido levo ele para casa os dois... – ikuto vais uma pausa e suspira .

– realmente não sei mesmo nem sabia disso , quero muito ver amu e pedir perdão minha filha não ter conseguindo protegê-la , eu agradeço muito por você esta cuidado dela agora.

Ikuto da um pequeno sorriso e diz.

– a senhor esta aqui apenas entre as cartas ? ou tem algo a mais .

– não, não só vim mesmo entrega as cartas e dizer o novo endereço onde vou fica , se amu algum dia quere me visita .

– Não tenho mais motivos para fica da que-la casa que homem , único motivo era minha filha não tinha para onde ir com ela não tive outra escolha se não ficar na que-la casa .

– é senhora fugiu dele ?

– Sim sair quando ele esta dormindo por causa avisa bebido muito ,aproveitei e consegui assinatura dele aproveite ele estava consciente , se um dia vocês precisa esta minha assinatura e meu marido uma autorização esta na carta. – ela segurava suas lagrima tentando não chora.

Ikuto pega a carta esta escrito documento ikuto , ele abre seus olhos se arregala.

– Mais isto é...

– sim um dia você precisa não terá que me procura nem meu ex-marido.

As horas se passa ikuto mãe de conversava sobre algumas assunto amu chega em casa sai ate sala se depara com sua Mao conversando com ikuto.

– ikuto boa tarde ... –

– boa tarde amu.

– o que ela vais aqui . – amu aperta mãos abaixa a cabeça.

– Ela venho de ver vou deixa vocês duas a sós .- ikuto se retira da sala deixando amu e mãe dela .

– Eu... eu... amu querida ...

Amu da um passo em nem esperado sai correndo em direção sua mão abraça com tudo e começa a chora.

– mãe estava com saudade... como senhora esta ...

Mãe de mãe de amu retribuir o abraço começa a chora.

– estou bem filha ... estou aqui ... para perti perdão meu amo ...não pode de proteger ... você esse anos todos...seu pai.

– não ... quero já mais volta para casa ...quero fica ... com ikuto...você... mãe não tem pedi perdão foi culpa tudo do pai...

– eu sei minha filha ...- mãe dela tentava conter o choro se baixa e diz.

– por não consegui de proteger eu me sinto mal , meu único motivo de fica quela casa era você meu amor ... você e única coisa vais ter minha vida sentido .- ela termina a frase ikuto se aproxima da sala diz.

– senhorita hinamori gostaria de passar esta noite aqui ?

– meus deus eu ficaria muito grada mais não quero em cômoda vocês..

– não estaria me incomodando fica pela amu assim você duas poderia conversa melhor.

Amu continua as braços com amu tendo repremi o choro.

– Mãe fica esta noite.

– posso fica minha filha tenho arruma um lugar para fica amanha .

– a senhora não esta mais em casa ?.

– Não tenho mais motivos de fica que-la casa quele homem aproveitei ele estava dormindo por causa da bebida e fugi dela . meu amor.

As horas passa amu e sua conversava tempo perdido esta separadas .

Amu pov.

Não odeio minha mãe no momento eu vi ela na sala não me aquente quis abraça-la ela não teve culpa o que aconteceu comigo , meu pai ameaçava ela também , fiquei feliz de saber ela não esta mais la , fico deixo ela passa a noite em casa assim poderemos conversa .

Normal pov

a noite cai ikuto foi trabalha deixando amu e sua mãe a vontade , amu conta sobre ela e ikuto.

– Mãe senhora não se importaria se eu ficasse com ikuto?.

– meu amor você gosta desse homem sente mesma coisa por você não tenho que impedir vocês dois de se gosta .

– ele é homem muito gentil amável com você isso tenho certeza .

– obrigada mãe .- amu volta abraça-la .

Elas escuta a porta abri era ikuto tinha voltado do trabalho Nikko como sempre saio correndo para pedir carinho ikuto, amu sai do sofá alegre pula em ikuto tanto um beijo .

– Amu...

– Tudo bem minha já sabe .- ela sorri ikuto retribuir o sorriso .

– Já deveria esta cama esta fazendo acordada ?

– não conseguiu dormi sei você chega do serviço .

– e tão vai indo se deitar já estou indo.

Mãe de amu se levanta do sofá vais uma pequena regeneração .

– já estou indo me deitar, obrigado me deixa passa a noite aqui.

Amu vai ate o quarto do ikuto arruma a cama e quando deixando ikuto sua mãe as sois .

– ela realmente gosta de você.

Ikuto da um sorriso .- eu sei... ela dormi comigo já mais me aproveitei dela .

– eu que você não varia isso , apenas ela permitir .

– boa noite senhor ikuto obrigado novamente por cuidar de minha filha sei esta em boas mãos . – ela sorri entra no quarto de amu .

Ikuto vai ate seu quarto ver amu lendo sua carta na cama , ele se aproxima dela se inclina dando um beijo nos cabelos de amu.

– ikuto...

– vou me troca já venho dormi .

Amu termina de ler carta que dizia sua mãe estava pedindo perdão pelo o que aconteceu assim que arrumasse um lugar daria se endereço quando amu quiser visitá-la .

Amu coloca carta sobre o criado mudo ikuto entra no quarto uma roupa mais confortável , se senta cama .

– sua mãe deixo outra carta alem dessa para você .

– o que dizia .

– ikuto pega a carta e mostra para amu seus olhos se ar regalão

– ikuto... isto é ...

– documento autorizando menores de 18 anos a ser casarem , para isso tem que ter assinatura de seus pais.

– mais... como ela consegui assinatura de meu pai ?

– ela me disse aproveito ele esta bêbado mais ainda consitende pediu para ele assina , quando pessoa bebe de mais passando limites ela não se lembra o que faz.

Ikuto pega amu no colo coloca ela sobre suas pernas abraça pela cintura beija seu pescoço.

– Não sei o que seria da minha vida sei você .

– ikuto... você que meu salvo .. eu não sei o que seria de mim se não tivesse de conhecido .- amu encara olhos de safira beija ikuto intensamente.


	20. Chapter 20

De amanha cedo amu ja avinha ikuto para escola ,ikuto fico em casa com a mãe de amu ela esperaria amu chega em casa para parti , quando ikuto recebe uma ligação ouve um problema terá que viaja ele vai ate a mãe de amu para conversa sobre assunto.

-senhorita Midori terei que resolver uns assunto na cidade de Yokohama,amu termina a sua provas hoje na escola assim ela chega vamos fazer as malas para ir Yokohama, gostaria sabe senhora tem lugar para fica ?

- na verdade não tenho lugar para fica sair hoje para procura um lugar .

- tenho ums contados na cidade de Yokohama gostaria de ir com agente ?

- desculpe acho melhor não , não quero atrapalha vocês .

- não vai nos atrapalha eu tenho certeza amu gostaria que sua mãe a com palha se gente nesta viagem .

-se for assim, então irei acompanha-los- diz midori  
-Ok, vamos esperar ela chegar da escola e já iremos- diz ikuto  
Se passa algumas horas e amu chega em casa  
-Cheguei!- diz amu  
-Bem-vinda filha- diz midori  
-bem-vinda amu- diz ikuto  
Nikko chega e da um miado para amu  
-amu, recebi uma ligação e teve uns problemas la em Yokohama, vou ter que ir pra la, você quer ir?- pergunta ikuto  
-Claro, só deixa eu arruma minhas malas- diz amu  
-Ok- diz ikuto  
-Mais, e a minha mãe?- pergunta amu  
-Ela vira conosco -diz ikuto  
-Serio?! Que legal- diz amu abraçando sua mãe  
Nikko começa a miar  
-claro nikko, você também vai- diz ikuto  
Amu vai arrumar suas malas.

Amu pov  
Que legal! Vo viaja com minha mãe, com o nikko e com o ikuto! To tão ansiosa

Normal pov  
Amu pega algumas roupas e coloca dentro de sua mala, logo ela termina e vai pra sala onde tava sua mãe e ikuto  
-Já terminei- diz amu  
-Ok, vamos almoçar primeiro e já partimos- diz ikuto  
Os três vão almoçar, logo terminam, amu pega a gaiolinha de nikko e o coloca dentro.

Midori e ikuto pegam suas malas, eles descem para o estacionamento, ikuto coloca as malas dentro do porta malas, ele abre a porta de trás  
-Filha vá na frente com o ikuto- diz midori  
-Eh? A senhora não quer ir na frente?-pergunta amu  
-não tudo bem, o nikko me fará companhia- diz midori dando uma piscada para nikko, que retribui com um miado  
-Ok- diz amu sorrindo  
Ikuto abre a porta do passageiro e amu entra, ele da meia volta e entra no carro, midori já estava no banco de trás com a gaiolinha de nikko em seu colo, ikuto da partida no carro começa seguir seu destino para Yokohama.

Midori Pov

Tempo eu passei meu marido nunca vi milha filha com único sorriso alegre no rosto , Sinto que ela esta segura ao lado desse homem teve amar muito ela, esse tempo todo eu me lamentava por não consegui-la proteger de seu pai nem mesmo a mim, hoje olha para trais um passado dolorido sombrio para mim,quero recomeça minha vida , não prendendo arruma um homem ,me pergunto como ele deve ter reagito ao saber fugir?.

E quando isso...

Kensuke estava dormindo ele acorda se levanta da cama , sai cambaleando pela cama chegando ao banheiro abre a torneira da pia começa lavar o se rosto .

- que mal tida mulher como ousa me deixar ?...

termina de lavar o rosto pega toalha sejunga o rosto , desse as escadas pega seu casaco esta jogando no sofá veste ele sai indo em direção para o bar.

caminhando ver Ichiro andando pela rua estava usando uma roupa social como de costume, seus cabelo penteado para trais.

-ichiro a quando tempo . - Kensuke grito pelo homem . ( pai da amu Kensuke).

- Kensuke você quer ?não estou de bom humor.

- então vamos sair para beber um pouco não custa nada.

- parece uma boa, e quando meu chefe se diverti por ai tenho que cobri sua parte na empresas .

- Chefe são um pé no saco por isso não trabalho para ninguém.

- você não trabalha, esta endividando ate ao pescoço.

- Cala boca e vamos beber.

Os dois segui em direção ao bar, eles começa a beber conversa .

- por causa que-la desgraçada de garota tenho arruma outro jeito de me diverti , por cima pagar os homens.

- que tal assim Kensuke ajudo pagar sua dívida em troca quero garota melhor sua filha por um ano.- Ichiro diz tom malicioso leva boco ate boca ando cole na bebida .

- Parece você gosto dela dez da quela vez .

- mulheres difícil gosto precisamente castiga-la quando não me optasse.

- é tal temos acordo feito?.

- por mim seria ótimo, infelizmente não poderei.

- Por que ?.

- garota arrumo um homem poderoso, com certeza vez um de seus showzinho para em gana o cara , ele parecei na minha casa um mis a trais dizendo garota pertence a ele eu passe aguarda dela para ele.

- você passo aguarda dela para homem.

- tive que passa quele mal tido me ameaço entrega para policia, pelo eu fiz a ela, ele com certeza mando fazer exames medico dela .

- é uma pena , estava muito interessado nela.

Ichiro termina da último cole da sua bebida coloca o dinheiro em cima do balcão , pega seu casado .

- ate próxima Kensuke.

E se retira do bar , deixando Kensuke sozinho .

- Droga vou volta para casa Kensuke vai do bar anda para sua casa pega sua chave do bolso ao abri a porta estava já aberta.

- que porcaria essa eu fechei essa porta antes de sair.

Ele abre aporta ver 4 homens na sua sala.

- Ora ora se não é Kensuke.- um homem se terno branco se próxima de Kensuke.

- Vim pega você prometeu ...

- " Droga ".

- Não posso vender minha mulher .

- Porque não ? foi seu acordo para pagar divida .

- Não sabia ela iria fugir de casa .

- Se não vocês podia levar ela.

- Como vai sua divida?

- soube a uma filha cadê ela ?.

- Esta falando da piranha ? ela saio de casa.

- Não se preocupe vou arruma o dinheiro me de duas semanas.

- Kensuke negócios são negocio não posso deixar mais passa, deixei sua divida pendurada por um ano agora isso não passa.

- fiquei sabendo pelo Ichiro você fazia com sua filha não tenho nada contro mas ele me deu uma grande ideia .

- qual . - kensuke engole a sego .

- se você sobreviver deixarei sua divida como paga se não seu destino será a morte .

O homem se terno branco passa pelo Kensuke e diz caminhando ate a porta.

- Homens dei uma pequena lição, como devem trata uma mulher gritando de prazer,mostre a ele o que acontece quando pedem dinheiro a nós e não pagão .

o Homem sair da casando tanto risada , Homens estavam de preto se aproxima de Kensuke .

Homem de terno branco entra no carro e se senta.

- Que você decidiu fazer com ele ?.

- Nada de mais sobre você me conto ele fazia com filha dele e com a mulher, me deu uma grande ideia , apenas mantém meus homem fazer mesma com ele fazia com as duas , mas pior.

- Ichiro esta preocupado seu amigo?.

- nem um pouco.

o carro da a partida ele vão embora , Kensuke estava na casa com homens, que fazial algumas coisas ( Nota : aelita/allyne : como eu posso dizer ) com seu trazeiro .

A viagem é calma, os três conversavam bastante. Quando eles chegam em Yokohama, midori diz  
-com licença, ikuto pode me deixar aqui?- pergunta midori  
-Eh? Por que mãe?- pergunta amu  
-Aqui será um bom lugar para eu recomeçar a minha vida do zero- diz midori  
-Mais mãe...  
-amu, te prometo que quando eu me estabilizar eu entro em contato com você- diz midori  
-Ta bom- diz amu  
Ikuto para o carro em uma calçada  
-Tchau nikko- diz midori deixando o gato encima do banco  
Os tres saem do carro, ikuto abre o porta-malas e pega a mala de midori, lhe entregando em seguida  
-Muito obrigada por tudo- diz midori  
-de nada, e por favor pegue isso- diz ikuto entregando um papel e um cheque para midori  
-Isso é?  
-O cheque devera pagar suas contas durante 5 meses no mínimo, tem um endereço de uma pousada de meu amigo aqui em Yokohama- diz ikuto  
-Muito obrigada, lhe prometo que um dia lhe devolverei o dinheiro- diz midori  
-não precisa, ele é seu- diz ikuto  
-eu insisto. Bem agora acho melhor eu ir- diz midori  
Midori se vira para amu e a abraça com força  
-Tchau filha, se cuida- diz midori  
-você também mãe, qualquer coisa que acontecer me avisa ta- diz amu  
-Ok, pode deixa- diz midori  
Elas desfazem o abraço  
-ikuto, por favor cuide bem da amu- diz midori  
-pode deixar- diz ikuto  
Midori sorri, ela pega a sua mala e vai andando, sumindo da vista de ikuto e amu  
-Vamos?- pergunta ikuto  
-sim!-diz amu  
Os dois entram dentro do carro, ikuto volta a dirigi, em pouco tempo eles chegam em frente a uma casa  
-Vamos ficar aqui- diz ikuto  
-Ok- diz amu  
Os dois descem, ikuto pega as malas de dentro do porta-malas, ikuto pega uma chave de dentro do bolso e abre a porta da casa, eles entram  
-uau, a casa é grande- diz amu olhando em volta  
-é mesmo, bom, vamos arrumar as malas- diz ikuto  
-ta bom, onde fica o quarto?- pergunta amu  
-por aqui- diz íkuto  
Ikuto e amu vão até uma porta, ele abre a porta e vê um quarto grande, uma cama de casal, um armário, um criado mudo e uma pequena poltrona no canto do quarto.

Ikuto coloca as malas no quarto e diz com sorriso gentil.

-desculpa amu, vou ter que ir resolver uns assunto- diz ikuto  
-ok ikuto- diz amu  
Os dois se despedem e ikuto sai.

Amu pov

Me deito na cama e fico olhando pro teto, o nikko esta dormindo do meu lado  
Que tédio, não tem nada pra mim fazer, vou dar uma saída  
Me levanto da cama, deixo tudo trancado e sai  
Realmente aqui em Yokohama é bem diferente, tem um monte de coisas novas  
Ando por mais ou menos 15 minutos, eu acabo parando em frente a uma loja de chocolates, tem chocolates de um monte de tipos, em formatos de coração, de estrelas, de flores, são todos decorados e lindos  
Fico olhando, será se eu fizer um chocolate pro ikuto comer, será que ele vai gosta?  
Vou tentar arriscar.

Normal pov

Amu vai a um mercado próximo e compra chocolates e algumas coisas para para casa começo a fazer os biscoito de chocolate , não fica muito doce farei chocolate ao leite , fico feliz esta cozinhando para ikuto , espero que chocolate esfrie começa a decora já são 5 da tarde não sei hora ikuto vai chega espero quando ele chegue eu tenha terminado de fazer os biscoitos .

Passa meia hora começo a decora os biscoitos de chocolate ao leite , término coloco em tapoer , lindo tudo , acabo de senta no sofá quando escuto a porta se abri da sala.

- Amu cheguei .

Me levanto do sofá vou ate ikuto abraçado-o.

- bem vido .

ele carecia meus cabelos olho estava seu sorriso de sempre gentil.

- que tal gente sair um pouco.

- Serio , vou me arrumar , pode espera ?.

- Sim .

Amu vai para o quarto prgura uma roupa na mala , pega ela se arruma, termina de se arruma sai do quarto.

- Ikuto podemos ir.

- e tal vamos.

- esta linda vestida assim.

Amu para vi fica vermelha não penso muito bem o que vestiria apenas coloco blusa de manga cumprida branca, um casado preto , meia calça cumprida listrada preto e branco uma saia preta a um cinto de corrente ao lado esquerdo dava souto.

- O-obrigado ikuto.

Amu anda ate ikuto , eles sai de casa caminha pela cidade , ikuto segurava a mão de amu andava justos , ikuto avista um parque de diversão mesmo quela toda neve crianças e adultos ia para ser diverti um pouco.

- Que tal nós diverti um pouco também ? - ikuto pergunta .

- parece ser legal.

- é tal vamos.

Ikuto e amu começa andar pelo parque se divertindo a muito brinquedos dois foro junto já de noite amu e ikuto senta em banco.

- hoje o dia esta sento muito divertido .- amu diz olhos fechados e sorrindo para ikuto.

- já bom tempo eu não me divirto assim.

- Mais as coisas são diferente .

- como assim diferente ikuto?

ikuto sorri para amu e diz. - são diferente tenho você comigo.

Amu fica vermelha , ikuto se levanta estende sua mão para amu.

- Que tal da uma volta na roda gigante antes gente volta para casa?.

- Sim . - segura mão de ikuto dois caminha em direção a roda gigante .

Eles vão ate o roda gigante ,e então Amu senta ao lado de Ikuto . A roda gigante começou a subir .Amu olha pela janela e admira o parque de la de cima dava ver cidade mesmo coberta pela neve as luz iluminava cidade quela noite dava uma linda vista .

– É lindo não e Ikuto?

Ikuto da uma pequena olhada pela janela e volta admira Amu.

–Sim . Amu você é linda quando te vejo sorrindo assim . – Ikuto da um sorriso gentil e meigo. Amu fica vermelha.

- ikuto... hoje quando...você saio para trabalha ... eu... eu viz um... biscoitos para você...

- devem esta uma delicia ...

Ikuto em um movimento rápido puxa Amu pelos braços fazendo ela senta em seu colo. Ele se aproxima de seu rosto e a beija .

As luzes do parque que dava um lindo sentimento de paz, naquela noite nevada para ambos .

– Amu gostaria de ser minha namorada ?-Ikuto a fasta seu rosto e encara seus lindos olhos de safira um sorriso gentil.

Amu sentiu seu coração batendo rápido por um minuto parecia uma interinidade para ambos .

– Eu..aceito ...– mesmo com vergonha da pergunta do jovem ela se aproxima sua cabeça e se aponha no peitoral dele.

Ikuto a envolve com um abraço amoroso beija as bochecha dela.

- Te amo ... - diz ikuto tom baixo .

A roda gigante termina de dar a volta e eles saem  
Amu estava abraçada no braço de ikuto, eles vão andando para a casa  
Amu vai para a cozinha e pega os chocolates que havia feito  
-eh... Ikuto... Os biscoitos...- diz amu vermelha  
Ikuto sorri e come um biscoito  
-Amu...  
Amu o olha ansiosa, ikuto da um beijo nela  
-Está uma delicia, da até dó de come-lo sabendo que foi você que fez- diz ikuto  
Amu fica vermelha mais sorri docemente para ele  
-Que bom que você gostou- diz amu  
-Quer jantar?- pergunta ikuto  
-Pode ser- diz amu  
Os dois jantam tranquilamente  
-ikuto vou tomar um banho- diz amu  
-ok- diz ikuto  
Amu pega uma troca e vai tomar banho e ikuto senta na cama e começa a ler um livro.

-"Que bom ikuto gosto dos chocolates , fico feliz."- começo a lembra o momento eu ikuto estava na roda gigante ,me pediu em namoro não imaginava ser tão próxima dele como estou agora. Saio do banho vou para quarto vejo ikuto deitado na cama lendo um livro me aproximo na cama me deito ao seu lado.

- ne ikuto me pergunto como meu pai deve esta ? já minha mãe saio de casa.- digo me cobrindo apoiando minha cabeça no travesseiro.

- deve ter dado um surto melhor não pensa nessas coisa. - diz ikuto fecha o livro coloca ao lado do criado mundo, se levanta e apaga as luz apenas luz do abajur eliminava o quarto. Se deita de bluco ao lado de amu ,a puxa pela cintura com delicadeza deixando a mais próxima de seu corpo, amu encosta sua cabeça no peitoral uma voz suave diz.

- Te amo muito ikuto.

-fico mais do que feliz em saber só sua namorada. - levando minha cabeça olha-lo seu olhos de safira me encantam , sinto ele se aproxima seus lábios do me com gentileza me beija .

- Você é tudo para mim Amu.

Ele volta a me beijar com delicadeza , coloco meu braços em volta de seu pescoço, o beijo começa ser intenso , ele para começa a beijar meu pescoço com gentileza suas mão acaricia minha cintura, ele volta me beijar quando sinto sua mão subir pela minha blusa, escuto ele gemer para o beija, me afasta um pouco retira sua mão destro de minha blusa.

- Ikuto...

- desculpe amu não queria... - ele suspira passa sua mão entre o cabelos e continua.

- não queria de assustar nem mesmo tentar ...

- Pára ... onegai ... - não sei me deu em mim mas queria ele me tocasse mais quando começa pedi desculpas peso ele pare.

- Amu ...?

- Não que você sinta culpado por tenta ...- me aproximo agarro sua blusa a fundo minha cabeça em seu peitoral.

- Quero você seja único a fazer isso comigo, não quero você segure .

- sei muito bem esta segurando, ter medo eu fique pensando você é igual a eles mas você não é sei disso, você é bondoso gentil amável também homem que me Salvou...- cinto lagrimas cair de meu olho continuo abraçada ao respiração sinto esta quente seu coração esta batendo rápido sinto suas mão em meu rosto levanto minha cabeça, ele limpar minha lagrimas .

- Por favor não chore , e de corta coração de vejo assim.- se aproxima seu rosto do meu volta a me beijar .

Sinto seu calor sua loção , sua respiração. retribuo o beijo coloco meus braços em volta do pescoço dele para aprofunda o beijo deixando intensamente , ikuto a ponha sua mão na cama me deita devagar , para o beijo me olha lindos olhos de safira com um sorriso neigo , começa carícias meu rosto de leve , se aproxima de meu rosto meda pequeno selinho .

se inclina aponha seus braços cada lado deu corpo, estico meus braços toco as costa de ikuto, não consegui dizer nada no momento apenas sorri para ele. Eu estou realmente entregue este homem de coração mas confio nele acata segundo se passa.

ikuto volta me beijar começa decer seu beijos para meu pescoço suas mão começa desabotoar minha blusa, me inclino meu corpo ele possa tira minha blusa, realmente com vergonha primeira vez deixo ikuto apenas me ver de sutiã . Ele volta beijar meu pescoço passo minha mão dentro da blusa dele a abraçando , começa decer seus beijo entre meus seios chegando minha barrica sinto pequeno arrepio , se inclina retira sua blusa . Olho seu corpo vejo como e prefeito e definido nunca vi homem tão sexy .

volta a beija minha barriga suas mão vom ate minha calça começa retira-la jogando em alguns canto , comera cariciar minha coxas se aproximando da onde eu quero ele me toquem, penas me carecia minha coxas volta me beija e tão para abre feicho do sutiã me inclino ele retira. Começo senti um calor dentro de mim nunca senti antes quero ele me toque mais quero seus beijos.

Ikuto pov.

Não quero machuca-la meus desejos , estou fazendo possível para que ela senta vontade nesse momento , Amo demais quero esse momento seja nesquesivel para ela.

Normal pov.

Retirando sutiã de amu aproveita tira suas calças apenas ficando de abocanha os meus seios de leve começa a macias e os massageia com gentileza, circulando o mamilo sensível com o polegar até que eu arqueio em direção a ele, tomada pelo prazer.

Continuando massagear meus seios seguro o lenço da cama com força fecho os olhos sinto o prazer , ele para dece seus beijo ate minha barriga suas mão estão em minha cacinha ele começa retira-la. decem seus beijos ate minha feminidade não consigo controla-o meu gemidos , quando sinto ikuto lamber minha feminidade usando aponta da língua com gentileza ele ponha suas mão em minha cintura começa carecia mesmo tempo .

- iku...to ...ahhh...

Ergo meu quatrio abro mais minha pernas que posso fica a vontades , ele continua me chupar , senti quero dentro de mim mas rápido possível. Ele para começa deixar um rastro de beijo ate meu pescoço .

- Quero se sinta relaxada andes de eu penetra...

- ikuto me da outro beijo carecia meu rosto , ele se levanta abre gaveta do criado mudo pega o preservativo ,retira seu box , fico impressionada o tamanho de seus nembros fico de costas continuo olhando ikuto esta colocando preservativo , com vergonha a fundo minha cabeça mais no travesseiro sinto ikuto se aproxima ele carecias minhas costas da um pequeno beijo perto de meu ombro .

- Amu quer mesmo isso ?

- Tudo mais quero e senti você.

me fico para ikuto coloca uma das suas mão nas minha costa me inclinando me beija sinto seus dedos me cariciar minha feminidades com delicadeza ele penetra um dedo fazendo movimento de leve começo sentir prazer a gemes novamente ele me beija de pois penetra mais um dedo acelera o movimento começo movimenta meu quadri seguindo seu ritmo , ele para me deita na cama abro minha pernas ele fica entre elas me beija , sinto ele me penetra sinto uma dor ele para espera eu me ajunte suas medidas .

- Amu - ele geme, entrelaça os dedos aos meus e me possui com um movimento longo e profundo, que me preenche e me deixa sem fôlego. Ele se move devagar, aumentando meu prazer a cada instante. Ele continua me beijando suavemente até que eu o envolvo com as pernas e arqueio o corpo, trazendo-o para mais perto, aprofundado-o em meu corpo.

Ele acelera o ritmo... Meus seios se esfregam no peito dele, estimulando meus mamilos e enviando correntes de prazer cada vez maiores.

A sensação cresce e se espalha até que atinjo o clímax com tanta intensidade cada vez mais rápido. Sinto o poder pulsante dentro de mim e o grito roucos quando ele chega ao auge,arqueando as costas antes de procurar minha boca para um beijo carinhoso.

Nosso dedos estão entrelaçados, nossos corpos ainda são um e eu juro que nunca soube que fazer amor era tão bonito.

Sempre tive nojo disso mas com ikuto é diferente ,ele se clima me olha seus olhos de safira tem quele sorriso caloroso me deixa sempre calma , nosso dedos mantém entrelaçados , ele me da um pequeno beijo escuto ele dizer mesmo tempo me pega me virando eu posso fica em cima dele.

- Te amo , eu te machuquei?

Nego com a cabeça, aponho minha cabeça seu peitoral.

- Não nunca me senti tão feliz como eu estou agora com você .

Ele começa cariciar meus cabelo levanto minha cabeça pode olha-lo se próxima nosso lábios de tocam beijo doce , volto a ponha minha cabeça seu peitoral , sinto ikuto se mover estava retirando preservativo , estou casada fecho meus olhos sinto ikuto me abraça cariciar minha costas , acabo adormecendo .


	21. Chapter 21

Acordo pela amanha me levanto , me pergunto se o que aconteceu era apenas um sonho, olho para cama não vejo ikuto, me descubro vejo estou sei roupa. Escuto aporta do quarto se abri coloco corbeta mais para cima cobri meus seios , era ikuto entrado com uma bandeja de café da amanha , ele se aproxima da cama com bandeja d café.

- Bom dia . - diz ikuto sorrindo .

- Bom dia ikuto . - fico em vergonhada por receber café da amanha na cama .

Ikuto coloca a bandeja na cama ao meu lado , reparo na bandeja a copo de suco torradas ,um pequeno copo a flores . ele se aproxima de mim me da um pequeno beijo.

- aproveite café da amanha , mais trade vamos sair .

- o...obrigado ikuto pelo café.

- de nada .

escuto um miado olho para porta vejo Nikko esta entrado no quarto ele chega perto dos pés do ikuto começa passa entre as pernas pega ele no colo .

- Vamos deixa Amu toma café da amanha , agora vou coloca comida para você.

Ikuto sai do quarto e tão começo toma meu café , término e me levanto coloco uma roupa mesmo estamos no inverno casa esta quente por causa do aquecido a na casa , pego a bandeja levo para cozinha onde vejo ikuto começando fazer o almoço.

- Ikuto pode deixa eu faço almoço .

- Tudo bem Amu vou de ajuda .

- hum ok ...

ikuto desliga o fogo vem ate mim carecia meus cabelos .

- Esta sentido alguma dor ?

- Nem uma .

- Não se preocupe estou bem.

Sorrio para ele dou um pulo agarro os ombro de ikuto , ele me segura com os braços.

- opa ! ...

- esta vendo esta tudo bem comigo . - continuo sorrindo para ele me aproximo de seu rosto para beija-lo .

- vamos eu vou te ajuda fazer almoço .

Pego um avental coloco começo ajuda ikuto fazer almoço , de pois de uma hora terminamos ajudo a limpar tudo almoçamos , e conversamos ikuto sala sobre um teatro haverá hoje um comedidas vai da show hoje , estou muito ansiosa pelo show , e tão terminamos de almoça limpamos tudo , ikuto foi toma um banho e quando escolhia a roupa eu iria usar .

ikuto termina de toma banho me avisa , entre no banheiro me olho no espelho vejo uma pequena marca vermelha em minha barriga e lembro de ontem a noite , uma noite já mais esquecerei entro no box ligo chuveiro deixo água quente cair sobre mim término o banho me seco me arrumo saio do banheiro vou ate o quarto escuto ikuto conversa pelo celular sobre alguma coisa parece aconteceu .

- Ok Kentaro , obrigado por me avisa .

- Me manda de pois escala .

- quero saber para onde esta indo esse dinheiro .

- ok ikuto te mandarei escala hoje mesmo .

- a propósito a guarda da Amu hinamori que você pediu para sua irmã , ja esta responsável pela Hinamori Amu.

- Obrigado Kentaro, tenho que sair .

- Tchau .

- Tchau .

Ikuto desliga o celular olha para amu .

- Aconteceu alguma coisa ikuto?

- Não sei mais vou ver isso de pois.

- E tal vamos ?

- sim .

Amu e ikuto vão de carro para o teatro ao chega la ikuto estaciona o carro , eles sai vão ate porta principal e entra , procura um lugar o teatro estava cheio , eles se seta escuta uma buzina avisando o show vai começa .

Homem entra de vestido casaco preto uma calça social entra dizendo.

- Não faz muito tempo atrás , Conheci um terrorista.

Ele para perto de uma mala as pessoas começa a grita e aplaudi ele continua.

- Aparentemente ele não era um terrorista que cumpria suas tarefas.

As pessoas começa a plateia começa ri.

- Não sei se ele realmente cumpriu qualquer coisa que se dispôs a fazer...

- Mas sei que ele deu um jeito de se explodir sozinho.

- Achei que seria divertido ele aparecer aqui neste especial de Natal.

O apresentador começa ri e volta a fala.

- Por favor aplaudam Achmed, o terrorista morto.

Nós começamos aplaudir ele pega um boneco é uma caveira a um gorro de natal em sua cabeça.

Ele senta o boneco começa a mexer sua cabeça seus olhos da caveira começa olhar para os lados e para cima ate olhar em direção aparteia .

- Boa Noite.

- Feliz Natal... - o boneco diz.

- Infiéis. - o boneco olha para homem esta segurando .

- Como vai, Achmed?

- NÃO! Não diga meu nome.

- Pór que não ?

- Estou incógnito. - diz o boneco olha para o homem de pois para aparteia e diz.

- Finalmente consegui me misturar em sua sociedade.

- Graças a este mestre do disfarce. - ele levanta suas sobracenhas .

- Você está disfarçado? - homem diz.

- Silêncio ! - o boneco grita.

- Eu mato você!

Começo a ri ikuto também resto do publico também e abater palmas .

- Silêncio!

- Eu mato vocês também! - ele grita levanta as sobracelhas .

- Seu disfarce é esse gorro de Natal ? - homem diz.

- Não diga natal.

- É um gorro de festas.

- Porque não posso dizer Natal?

- Você ofende os outros infiéis. - diz o boneco.

- Você tem medo de ofender as pessoas?

- Sim.

- Você é um terrorista. Você mata as pessoas.

- Isso é diferente. - diz boneco.

- O que ? - homem diz.

- Matar gente é fácil. Ser politicamente correto é um pé no saco.

Realmente não consegui para de ir com o boneco tendo me controla coloco minha mão na boca , ikuto olha para mim rindo .

- Você já matou alguém de verdade ? - homem pergunta .

- Sim.

- Onde?

- Em um vídeo game. Grand Thefl Camel.

- Eiiiii...

- Este é um grande jogo. Terroristas do mundo todo adoram ele.

- Meu filho adora este jogo.

- Seu filho ?.

- Ahhh... Ele não está mais entre nós.

- Por que não ?

- Sou um pai horrível.

- Por que ?.

- Eu levei ele para trabalhar comigo.

- Não é engraçado!

- Minha esposa ainda está brava comigo. Ela chegou do mercado e perguntou: Onde está nosso filho?.

- E Eu disse: Lá ali... lá em cima.

- Crianças de hoje, explodem tão fácil.

Aparteia começa ri ate o apresentador tenta segura a risada ele respira fundo e continua.

- Então você está tentando imitar alguém? - pergunta o homem.

- Sou papai Noel, maldição!

- Estou igualzinho. Sou feliz! - ele diz sorri e balança a cabeça.

- Sou gordinho...

- mais ou menos.

- Você não é gordo. - diz homem.

- Mas seria, se eu fosse uma super model.

- Vão se ferrar , isso foi engraçado!

- O que aconteceu com sua barrigona? - pergunta o homem

o boneco responde olhando para cima para os lados .

- Esta lá , ali...e lá em cima.

- Você não se parece com Papai Noel. - homem diz.

- Minha voz é igual a dele. - diz boneco .

- O que ?

- Consigo rir igualzinho.

- Verdade?.

- Quer ouvir? Ok, vamos lá.

o Homem mexe cabeça do boneco faz uma risada de um vilão do mal.

- ruahhaha... . Feliz Natal... Eu mato vocês !

**-****Feliz Hanukkah**

**( Nota: Aelita/Allyne : é uma festa judaica, também conhecido como o Festival das luzes. O nome significa "dedicação" ou "inauguração". A primeira noite de Chanucá )**

**- Nada**

- Dreidel, dreidel, dreidel ... Preciso de outra dinamite.

- Papai Noel faz : Ho, ho, ho. - diz o homem.

- Foi que eu fiz: Ha, ha ,ha.

- ho, ho,ho.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Hou.

- Não tenho lábios, seu bundão.

O boneco tenta fazer risada Ho ho, mais se sai um rugido como se estivesse para guspi.

- Eiiii... Como eu tenho pigarro?

- Eu não tenho esôfago. Não achava que esta ai passar , né?.

- Semana passada fiquei bêbado, mas não conseguia vomitar pois não tinha estomago. Só um monte de convulsões empoeiradas.

- Uahhh pofe ..

- Silêncio, eu...

As perna do boneco esta junta uma a outra no momento ele fala Silencio eu... as pernas dele vai para o lado.

- Oh não, esta merda de novo.

Homem pega as perna do boneco a estica ele uma para cada lado .

- Espera. Filho da puta. Que diabos? Precisa-se da porra de uma fita adesiva. É disso que preciso: Uma..

Homem peca o braço do boneco retira seu braço o boneco olha para ele uma cara feia e de espanto , homem pega o braço do boneco esconde a trais de si. Não me aquento caio na risada.

- Eu mato você !

- Eu te mato até que você morra ! E isso é pior.

- Por que você está com minha mão na sua bunda?

- Odeio este serviço.

- Este serviço? - homem pergunta e quando coloca o braço do boneco no lugar.

- Não, o outro. Você sabe: tique taque tique taque bow!

- O que são estas marcas no seu braço?

- A porra do teu Chihuahua.

- O que aconteceu exatamente?

- Estávamos jogando Twister. Coloquei a mão esquerda no verde. Estiquei demais e meu braço caiu.

- Walter riu... Peanut chutou... .. E a porra do cachorro correu pela porta com ele.

- Não foi engraçado.

- Tive que persegui-lo pelo quintal. Foi horrível.

- Já pisou no cocô de cachorro descalço?

- É como brincar com massinha de modelar bem nojenta.

- Oh Achmed, Sinto muito que você tenha passado por isso.

- Minha vida é um saco.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Tanto faz.

- Você já conseguiu explodir alguma coisa?

- Sim.

- O que você explodiu?

- Uma mulher.

- Você explodiu uma mulher?

- Ela era inflável. Você sabe, uma virgem inflável ?

- Tive de parar de sair com ela.

- Por que?

- Ela estourou.

- Acabou pendurada no lustre. Ela já tinha estado lá antes, mas nunca deste jeito.

- Onde você acha virgens infláveis?

- Ao lado das cobras infláveis. Oh, como se vocês nunca fizessem isso. Qual a distância aqui a Sexy Shp.

- Achmed você tem que para essas coisas.

- Por que ?. no por que nosso patrão esta no astindo da plateia rindo também igual louco.

- Não as pessoas podem ser overder .

- Já estou morto para que vou me preocupar ?. Você deve esta puxando saco do patrão não fazer essas piadas , olha para ele esta morrendo de ri.

- Achmed !.

- Oh, cala boca vamos termina esse show uma musica natalina , mas andes demos que agradecer essa oportunidade nosso patrão esta ali na terceira fileira ao lago uma garota muito bonita de passagem ...

-o patrão esta bem acompanhado em ? fica de pé outros possa de ver .

- Achmed ! para com isso..

- Não de ouvidos esse doido palmas para ikuto tsukiyomi... esse feio ai acabo de levantar ..

ikuto se levanta o bluplico começa a plaudir fico supreça ikuto ser o feche esta comando o Teatro , ele se senta o Homem continua fala.

- O que mais você gosta no Natal?

- Adoro cantar canções natalinas.

- Verdade ?

- Sim.

- Quais delas ?

- As favoritas que todos conhecemos e sabe, Como " Bin Laden is Coming to Town" ..." oh holy Crap"...

- Oh santa merda... Acho que explodi meu pé.

- E também aquela adorável . Silencie Night.

- Mas claro que minha favorita é Jingle Bombs.

- Podia nos honrar com um pouco de Jingle Bombs?

- Se eu for cantar, devo ter acompanhamento musical de um mestre.

- Acho que temos um .

- Sim nós temos.

- Mais conhecido como samas de palmas para Gry.

- Eiiiii Gry obrigado por vir aqui e se vestir mal para nosso show.

- Que se dane. Aposto está guardando dinheiro para seu vicio em drogas. HAHAHAHA.

- Oh, ele usa drogas e reparte comigo. Como vocês acham que perdi tanto peso?

- Escute , guita Gry . Estou feliz que esteja aqui hoje.

- E devo dizer , Você é um mestre tocando sua guitarra, não é?

- Guitar gry, quero cantar minha musica, mas ainda não estou inspirado.

- Sabe o que você precisa fazer? Toque algo para mim.

- Inspire minha alma com sua musica Toque algo que você acha que eu vou gostar.

Guitar Gry começa a toca uma musica árabe,na guitarra o boneco olha para ele uma cara feia .

- Seu racista Bastardo.

- Odeio musica irlandesa.

- Voce acha que sou um duende?

- Achmed Por que voce não canta ?

- Ok . Vou cantar agora.

- Preciso de uma nota. Tem uma nota para mim, Guitar Gry?

o Guirista começa a tocar e boneco começa canta em seguida.

- Deslizando pela areia . Com uma bomba nas costas.

- Tenho um plano maligno para um Natal no Iraque.

- Passei pelo basse A mas não pelo Basse B.

- Foi quando fui baleado na bunda pelos soldados americanos.

A plateia começa a plaudir ele para.

- Silencio ! ... Não terminei

- É uma canção triste...

- Oh, Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs A minha explodiu, entendem?

- Onde estão as virgens quew Bin Laden me prometeu , Oh ..

- Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs Os soldados me mataram..

- A única coisa que sobrou foi esta toalha na minha cabeça... Eu costuma ser um homem mas toda vez que vou tossir Graças ao Tio Sam minhas bolas começam a cair..

começo ri ele para a canção o guita rio e homem olha para o boneco no meio das suas pernas.

- Parem de olhar, seus pervertidos.

- Vocês pode olhar, garotas popozuda.

- E eu tenho uma salsicha irlandesa... É magicamente deliciosa.

- ok , esta foi engraçada, vou admitir. Essa foi boa.

- Meus dias de atentados acabaram Preciso achar um trabalho .. Talvez fosse muito mas seguro trabalhar como balconista noturno de conveniência, oh... Jingle bombs, , Jingle bombs Acho que me fudi...

Não riam porque estou morto senão eu mato vocês..

- obrigado... Feliz natal para todos!..

Teatro acaba todos começa aplaudi,ikuto se levanta segura mão de amu.

-amu gosto do show?.

- sim foi muito engraçado.

- vou fala com Takana de pois vamos para casa , quer sair algum lugar?

- não tem nem lugar eu queira ir.

ikuto começa a caminha segurava a mão de amu quando chega no camarim encontra Takana homem acabado de apresenta o teatro.

- você não mudou em nada mesmo Takana ?..

- apenas continuo fazendo meu trabalho. - Takana olha para garota estava ao lado de ikuto .

- Ela sua parente ?

- Não essa é amu, minha namorada .

- prazer em conhecer senhor Takana.

- o prazer é meu amu,

- ikuto seu pai esta fazendo uma grande falta, já se passo 3 anos.

- também sinto falta dele ...

Tempo passa ikuto e Takana eles conversa bom tempo ikuto e amu se despendem volta para casa , ikuto vai ate o sofá senta amu vai ate cozinha coloca pouco de comida Nikko , de pois vai ate a sala senta ao lado de ikuto ela aponha sua cabeça nas pernas de ikuto logo ele começa carecia os cabelos dela.

- Não sabia era chefe do teatro ..pensei você apenas trabalhava como musico.

- Eu apenas feche o teatro que nos vamos hoje ele me pertence de tokyo. Meu pai que construiu o teatro em Tokyo a 7 anos a trais,era musico isso ajudo teatro ganha fama ,mais a 4 anos de pois meu pai faleceu devido ataque do coração, de pois disso eu continuei cuidando do teatro , com dinheiro comprei teatro de Yokohama,pensei vim para ka mora aqui sai da cidade Tokyo para vim lugar mas calmo.

- ikuto quer vim para ka mora aqui?.

- Estava pensando vim para ka mais agora não alem do mais não estou morando sozinho tenho você , mas amu já sabe quer fazer alguma faculdade ?

- Não sei bem o que eu quero .

- quando você se decidi me avisa .

- Hai.

Ikuto levanta do sofá .

- já volto .

- Ta.

ikuto vai ate o quarto pega um coberto , vai ate fala com o coberto senta no sofá trais amu para si joga o coberto para se cobri, ikuto liga tevê eles passa bom tempo vendo teve quando o jornal começa fala sobre um assassinato que aconteceu em Tokyo .

- O caço aconteceu hoje pela tarde na residência Hinamori .- A jornalista diz .


	22. Chapter 22

**Notas da Autora**

Yo mina \0/  
dessa vez eu não demorei para posta o capitulo ^^  
boa leitura para todos  
quero comentários tenho um pedido a vocês...

( onegai não me matem só muito nova para morre )

**Capitulo 21**

"Hoje na residência dos hinamoris, foi encontrado um homem chamado hinamori kesuke, ele estava morto, nu, e sua parte genital havia sido cortado fora, havia marcas de abuso sexual visível por seu corpo. A policia descobriu que ele tinha dividas com pessoas perigosas, e acredita que foi morto por não pagar as dividas".

O caço ainda esta sento anpurato pela pericia, estas são as imagens ...

primeira imagem que parece do corpo marcas de socos , segunda imagens que parece do corpo inteiro estendido no chão apenas parte do órgão coberta pelo um pano ...

Amu coloco suas mão na boca pelo espanto , ikuto coloca sua mão sobre lhos de amu para que ela não continue olhando . ...

Na quele momento ouvir sobre meu pai eu queria chora não senti um pequeno sentimento por ele . De pois noticia passo ikuto tiro suas mão estava tampando minha vistas , me firo vejo ikuto me olhando uma expressão parecia tristeza ele me abraça retribuir o braço ...

- Sinto muito...

Escuto voz suave de ikuto nego com a cabeça e digo.

- Queria poder chora por ele não consigo .

Deixamos quela tristeza de lado, hoje dia especial Natal , ikuto ligo para minha mão passa esse dia especial juntos almoçamos junto nos divertimos muito, minha me diz esta tudo quase acertado na casa vai fica arrumo trabalho vai começa trabalha de pois do ano novo fico feliz por ela , me despeço de minha mãe a noite abraçando beijando ela amanha eu ikuto vamos embora volta para Tokyo .

Tomo um banho quente me troco vou ate o quarto me deito ikuto já estava na cama , eu abraço ..

- Hoje alguém esta muito feliz . - diz kuto me cobrindo com coberto .

- hoje foi muito divertido . - digo sorrindo .

ikuto me abraça Nikko tenta pula na cama fica pendurado ikuto pega ele coloca em cima da cama , Nikko começa anda na cama ate se deita em cama das pernas do ikuto.

- Seu traidor você só gosta de dormi ao lado ikuto . - digo quando para Nikko estava deitado em cima das perna do ikuto.

Ikuto solta uma pequena risada me abraça se aproxima do meu rosto meda um selinho .

- não precisa fica com ciúmes , você vem em primeiro lugar minha precisa ..

- Ikuto...Arigator por tudo .- digo aponha minha cabeça peitoral dele .

- Oyasuminasai .

Estudo voz dele me tanto boa noite de pois beija meus cabelos ..

De amanha cedo acordamos tomamos café da amanha arrumamos nossa coisa podemos ir embora , coloquei Nikko na ganho-la , e quando ikuto colocava as malas no carro , eu entro no carro coloco o sinto seguro ganho-la Nikko e quando ikuto trancava a porta da casa , de pois tranca porta ele anda ate o carro entra veja a porta coloca o sinto, começa a dirigir , seguimos nossa viagem a Tokyo.

**E quando isso ...**

Ichiro estava uma sala me cheia no computador ao seu lado avinha uma mulher alta cabelos loiro olhos verdes .

- Você não consegui ao melhor tenta descobri a nova senha...?

- Já tentei fazer isso , mas ele esta precavido mais do que antes.

- Seu plano de recupera confiança dele foi toda por água baixo se ele não te pegasse com outro na cama Angelina.

-Não precisaríamos fica desviando o dinheiro...

- Cala boca ... não sabia quele maltido iria parecer no meu apartamento assim do nada . Por cima esta cuidando uma piranha , por isso ele nem me deu bola já tem uma nova garota .

- Hum...como é garota?

- Eu não reparei muito na bivete, mais quando eu disse ele so estava usando fico bravo , disse garota estava aos cuidados dele.

- De coquer moto demos toma cuidado ele esta alerta agora . - disse Ichiro se levanta da cadeira.

- Em fala nisso hoje ele volta de Yokohama...

Perto de registro de Toyko ikuto e amu conversa.

- Amu não se importar tenho que passa primeiro no serviço , para resolver um assuntos não se importa ir comigo?.

- Não ...

- Não sei tempo vai levar e tão deixa Nikko petshop de pois vamos para teatro.

- Ok ikuto...

Estamos quase chegando em Tokyo olha para janela apenas vejo montanhas e neve por todo os lados, fico pensando sobre esse dias ficamos em Yokohama foi divertido, só desperta dos meus pensamento quando ikuto me chama .

- Amu...

- Sim...

Dia 31 vai ter uma peça no teatro por que você não chama suas amigas para ir nesse dia, posso levar vocês .

- mais ikuto não vai esta ocupado ?.

- Não ... vai ser divertido sair um pouco de casa .

- ikuto não teria descanso ja sair de casa ver o peca e praticamente volta local de trabalho.

- Pode ser que sim amu, mas estaremos indo por diversão e não estou indo por causa do trabalho...

- é tão ligarei minhas amigas se elas gostaria de ir...

A viajem continua quando chegamos na cidade , ikuto para o carro deixa Nikko petshop, de pois seguimos nosso destino ao teatro , ikuto estaciona o carro saímos entramos , apenas segui ikuto chegamos um grande auco o teatro realmente grande lindo sua decoração , ikuto se aproxima de grupo de pessoas cumprimenta ikuto dizendo boa tarde , fico atrais de ikuto quando eles conversava sobre apresentação dia 31 , ikuto me chama pede eu me aproxime do grupo educadamente eu digo meu nome as pessoas sorri dizem nomes delas . Ikuto me puxa pela cintura coloca suas mão em volta de minha cintura e diz.

- Esta é minha namorada...

Fico com vergonha por um momento olhos em volta algum fica supreços pela noticia .

- Ikuto pensei tinha voltado com Angelina ? ... - jovem pergunta esta grupo de pessoas.

- Não eu Angelina terminamos a 4 méis atrais não temos mas nada .

- Por isso anda irritada esse méis todos, quando erra alguma cena teatral fica irritada desconta na gente dizendo nós somos os culpados.- comenta uma das meninas.

- Vocês não precisa levar Angelina tudo a serio ela diz o problema dela temperamental e estressante de mais.. - comenta ikuto.

-" Deu para ver ela é nervosa quando eu encontrei ela no apartamento.." - amu pensa.

- Bom pessoas não vou atrapalha vocês tenho fala com Calor como esta indo as vendas dos convites .

- Ok - todos dizem .

Ikuto se fira para mim retira umas chaves dos bolsos.

- Amu pode fazer uma favor para mim :?.

- Sim ikuto.

- a esquerda logo ali no correto vai ter uma escada sobre para segundo andar , vai ter 6 salas umas delas e ta administração entra nessa sala pega um documentos para mim. Esta armário na numero da gavet pastas la pode trazer para mim .

- Sim ikuto.

ikuto me entrega as chaves me mostra qual é para abri a porta outra do armário.

- Quando você termina de pega-lo estarei refeitório, coquer coisa pode pergunta para eles vão de informar onde é..

- Sim..

Ikuto acena para pessoas e diz quando eu volta para eles me informa onde fica o refeitório..

- Ok ikuto pode deixa . - diz uma garota...

Começo andar em direção corredor avista a escada começo subir , vejo 6 portas começa anda entre ela olho leio os nomes ante penúltima sala esta escrito nome administração pego a chave e abro a porta olho em volta vejo dois armários, deixo aporta um pouco aberta vou em direção a os armários acho gaveta com o numero me diz esta as pasta abro ...

-" Droga esqueci de pega minha carteira na sala de administração se Angelina não ficasse falando meu ouvindo tempo todo eu estaria menos estressado..."

Ichiro sobre as escadas com a mão no bolso e anda corretor e ver a anti penúltima sala aberta.

-" Por que sala de administração esta aperta da quele jeito ..."

Ichiro se aproxima da sala ver aporta aperta entra ver alguém dês costas próximo a mesa segurando algum...

-" Agora peguei tudo tranca aporta procura o ikuto."

Amu se vira encara um Homem alto sua frente usava terno preto , um sorriso em seus lábios.

-Ora ..Ora o que temos aqui?!.

- Você?! ...


	23. Chapter 23

_**Notas iniciais do capítulo**_

_Oiiii mina eu seu demorei posta-lo ultimo capitulo :)  
Espero que gostem  
Ogenai *3* comentários ultimo capitulo *3* eu mereço_

Boa leitura para todos .

Capitulo 22 Final !

Amu fica espantada por ver Ichiro, ela da um passo para traz e bate contra a mesa logo atrais de si Ichiro se aproxima com sorriso malicioso e perverso, amu assustada e deixa as pastas cair.  
– nunca imaginei encontra você neste local garota de programa. você não deveria esta aqui, aqui só não entra ninguém alem de mim e meu chefe .  
amu sente sua corpo estremecer enquanto Ichiro se aproximava cada vez mais.  
– eu... eu...apenas...  
ichiro a interrompe e diz  
– agora poderei pegar realmente o que me pertence  
– o que você esta falando?  
– não sabe? Seu pai vendeu você para mim.  
– isso é impossível ele ...  
–esta morto? sim ele, mas antes disso vendeu você para mim , tenho todo esse direito de pegar o que me pertence.  
Ichiro segura o queixo de amu e faz com que ela olhe para ele  
– você me pertence agora eu te achei - Ichiro sussurra nos ouvidos de amu.

**Amu pov**

Sei que aquele mostro e capaz de ter feito acordo com este homem o que eu faço? Não quero passar aquilo de novo, nunca mais. Tenho que sair daqui e encontra ikuto. Mas sinto minhas pernas não pararem de tremer, meu corpo não se mexe. Tenho que toma coragem sair e daqui.

**normal pov**

Amu bate na mão de ichiro que está em seu queixo , suas lagrimas saem de seus olhos.  
– Não encosta suas mão em mim- amu diz em tom serio- Eu já mais vou o que fazer você quer !  
amu tenta corre para porta mais ichiro pega amu pelos seus braços e a puxa com força, joga ela no sofá da sala, com raiva ichiro aperta mais os braços de amu enquanto outra mão segurava seu outro braço  
– acha pode sair assim? sem eu mandar- ichiro apertava mais ainda os brancos de amu  
Amu com medo mantém seus olhos fechamos, lagrimas escorria de seus olhos, ela sente seus braços como se fossem esmagados com força que ichiro esta segurando.  
Ichiro começa subir encima de amu.  
–Não gosto de garotas que não me obedecem isso faz com que eu queira castiga-la, ou ainda pior, você sabe do que eu sou capaz?  
Amu não responde e mantem seus olhos fechados, o que faz com que ichiro se irrite mais.  
– Melhor olhar para mim, me responda!  
– Eu sei do que você é capaz ... me solta!  
– boa garota mais antes de soltá-la quero saborear você por completo ...  
Com medo amu tenta se solta de ichiro, ele continua segurando com força, ao subir encima de amu, ichiro coloca faz peso sobre as pernas de amu , ele se aproxima do pescoço dela lambe e diz  
– melhor fica quietinha.

**Ikuto Pov.**

Estou conversando com Carol sobre câmera de segurança que mandei instala a quatro dias atrais da sala de administração , amu esta demorando será que ela acho as pastas ?  
– ... vou ver se amu acho as pastas já volto  
ikuto se levanta, caminha ate onde esta grande palco e ve artistas conversando quando entro, Angelina ve ikuto chama atenção dele cumprimentando-o  
ikuto para por educação e cumprimenta  
– ikuto desculpe por antes eu não queria..  
– Já disse não temos nada conversa- diz de tom frio e olhar frio para Angelina  
– soube que trouxe aquela garota com você  
–se eu trouxe ou não é problema meu ...  
– Como você tem a maior cara de pau! Dizer que esta cuidando dela agora ela é sua namorada.  
– Ela é sim minha namorada, se você se refere ela está aos meus cuidados sim ela esta, a guarda dela está como responsável a minha irmã. não a nada que me impeça de namorar com ela, não estou indo contra as normas do documento - diz ikuto  
– quem é responsável pelo endivido não poderá ter nem um relacionamento alem de proteger e cuidar, não estou com a guarda dela, não estou indo contra a lei.  
– Acha mesmo que ela te ama? apenas pode ser um amor passageiro, todo adolescentes senti isso no começo  
Enquanto isso na sala de administração.  
Amu se debatia para sair das garras de Ichiro que segurava seus braços encima da cabeça de amu, uma de sua mão livre entrava dentro blusa de amu, começo cariciar seus seios. Amu sente nojo dos toques de Ichiro, suas lagrimas começa escorre chamando nome daquela pessoa que pode salva-la.  
– Iku..to... - amu sussurra baixo mais chega nos ouvidos de ichiro que sorri.  
– então você é a garota que ele esta cuidando. ele não é o que você pensa .  
– Do que você esta falando?.  
No Teatro.  
Todos estavam ouvindo o que Angelina e ikuto conversavam, o que chamava atenção Angelina começa aumenta sua Voz parecia esta muito irritada .  
– Angelina não preciso ouvir suas baboseiras, Amu pode ser apenas uma garota de 16 anos e muito esperta tem um grande coração, mesmo estando triste nunca demonstra para que ninguém se preocupe com ela .  
– Sinto algo que ela me transmite algo quando estou com ela, algo que não sentia com você confiança e carinho ela me transmite isso.  
– Agora você me joga isso tudo na cara ...  
– Não estou jogando isso sua cara , você disse algum não devia Angelina sobre Amu ao menos nem conhecer ela .  
– Tenho o quer fazer agora de me da licença Angelina , bom trabalho.  
Ikuto da as costas começa andar em direção a sala de admistração .  
–" Ikuto não vou deixa essa humilhação passar assim , você me paga ! "  
Angelina sai do teatro uma amiga de trabalha a chama Angelina sai andando outro lado oposto.  
Ikuto se aproxima das escadas começa a subir ao chega no corredor escuta a voz de amu.  
– Ikuto não nada disso você diz ele é um homem bom .  
– Ele vai apenas também de usar , Um homem como ele tem tudo vai atura uma garota como você ? .  
– " Esta acontecendo aqui ? essa voz do ichiro  
–Ele não nada disso conheço ikuto muito bem confio dele , não como você é meu pai apenas me usava para realiza seus desejos nojentos .  
Ichiro aperta seus de amu com força que solta um grito, sua mão desses calça tenta desabotoa-la .  
– Melhor fica quietinha e não grita...  
Ikuto entra na sala e ver Ichiro em cima de amu ichiro segurava seus braços ver blusa de amu levantada uma das mão de ichiro puxa as calça de amu. Amu olha em direção a porta e ve ikuto parado na porta , Amu começa a chora o chama .  
– Ikuto...  
Ichiro olha para trai ser homem alto olhar sóbrio.  
– ICHIRO! SE AFASTA DELA.  
– olha só está bancado uma de cavaleiro ? sabe essa garota não vale nada alem de ser prostituta ?

**Amu pov**

Ichiro me larga, vejo ikuto se aproxima primeira vez vejo aquele olhar sombrio ,com raiva não tenho palavra para descrever.

**Normal Pov**  
– Amu está bem ? - ikuto pergunta olhando para amu .  
Apenas aceno minha cabeça como sim.  
Ikuto se aproxima de Ichiro, ergue seus punhos dando um soco na cara de Ichiro fazendo com que caia no chão . Ikuto se agacha o pega pela gola da blusa , levanto .  
– Agora esta bancando uma de herói ?. - Ichiro pergunta segurando o punho de ikuto.  
– Qual sua relação pai dela ?.  
– Eu deveria dizer ? por que Não pergunta a ela ?.  
– Não preciso pergunta a ela ...  
– Ikuto eu posso explica ...  
– Amu já sei o que ouve, quero saber de uma coisa, o segundo cara ajuda sei pai ate molesta... - ikuto e interrompido quando ichiro começa a ir.  
– Garota parabéns você sabe fazer cabeça desse homem , realmente você conto tudo para ele, ate mesmo o dia que nós no divertimos muito... - Ichiro diz sarcasticamente  
ikuto se enfurece com o que ichiro acaba de falar  
–desgraçado, não passa de um monstro nojento que nem seu "amigo - diz ikuto com ódio  
–ora ora, não fique tão nervoso chefinho, eu apenas dei uma lição na garotinha rebelde- diz ichiro sorrindo sarcasticamente  
–ela não é nenhuma dessas que você pega por ai- diz ikuto apertando mais a gola  
–tem certeza? Ela se divertiu tanto naquele dia comigo e com o pai dela- diz ichiro  
Ikuto o olha com raiva e ódio, ele levanta seu braço e desfere um soco com toda a sua forca na boca de ichiro, o mesmo acaba sendo jogado pra longe e bate a cabeça no chão com a boca sangrando, ikuto sobe por cima dele e começa a soca-lo.  
– IKUTO ONEGAI PARÁ...  
Amu grita ikuto parece ela vai ate ele coloca sua mão nos ombros de ikuto começa a chora.  
– Onegai pará...  
Ikuto ve oque esta fazendo ele para de socar Ichiro que esta no chão , Amu abraça ikuto ate escutarem uma voz...  
– Se afasta do Ichiro .- diz Angelina a portando uma arma para amu e ikuto.  
– Não vou te perdoar ikuto por essa humilhação que você me vez passar.  
– Se não posse ter você ! não terá ela..  
– Angelina calma podemos conversa...  
Ichiro se levanta estava no chão .  
– Vamos embora aqui Angelina .  
– Você é outro inútil , não sabe fazer nada alem de falar de mim, vou apenas de salvar dessa vez tem contados..  
– Sua..desgrasada.  
– É melhor fica quieto como agradecimento .  
Ichiro anda ate em direção Angelina ..  
– Antes de irmos embora Ikuto vou deixar uma pequena lembrancinha para você .  
Angelina a ponta arma direção da Amu aperta o gatinho, quando apenas escuta um barulho, Angelina e ichiro saindo correndo . Quando pessoas esta no teatro escuta um barulho de tiro foram a sala de administração e lembram ikuto e Angelina estava-la .E um dos homem estava no grupo sai correndo ate sala de admistração ao chegar o local ficar surpreso...  
Amu Pov .  
O desespero tomo conta de mim quando vi ikuto socando aquele homem , me aproximei de ikuto pedi o parece antes de fazer alguma besteira pior por minha causa , ele para e solta o Ichiro , quando escutamos uma voz dizendo para nós se afastasse de ichiro me viro vejo Angelina uma arma de fogo na mão, parase esta muito brava com o ikuto. Quando ela a ponta arma para mim quando ichiro anda ate direção Angelina ela diz.  
–se Eu não posso telo ! você não tera ela.  
escuto um barulho disparo quando me dou por canta vejo ikuto em cima de mim nós dois estava no chão .  
– IKUTO!...IKUTO ...IKUTO..  
– que bom esta salva ...  
Ikuto geme olha seu corpo estava sangrando, olh para porta não vejo mais nem Angelina nem Ichiro.  
– Ikuto vou pedir ajuda ...!  
Meu desespero aumentava cada vez mais ao ver ikuto baleato sagrando no chão tento segura minha lagrimas , ikuto tenta se levanta não consegui mantém sua mão perto sua costela. quando escuto vozes , era grupo do teatro entrando na sala.

**Normal pov**

Angelina foge depois de atira na amu, ikuto se jogo em cima dela , Ichiro Angelina sai correndo para fora do teatro, Ichiro pega seu carro estava estacionado entra apressadamente Angelina.  
– vamos ter que sair da cidade um dias de pois conseguimos documentos novos ,ate poeira baixa . - diz Ichiro ligando o carro.  
– Cala boca e dirige.- diz Angelina.  
Na sala ligam para uma ambulância e quando um dos homem tenta aclamar Amu estava tremendo desesperada em ver ikuto naquele estado .  
– Ikuto por favor , por favor aguenta só mais um pouco...- Amu diz segurando uma das mão de ikuto chorando.  
Ikuto leva sua mão ate o rosto de amu limpa as lagrimas dela.  
– não se preocupe , a bala apenas pego em minha costela não nada tão grave se acalme.  
– Ikuto ... mas ... mas não para de sagra ...  
Homem alto cabelos grisalho entra na sala com presa, vai ate ikuto.  
– Ikuto quem atiro em você ?.  
– Angelina , ela fugiu com Ichiro.  
– Nossa suspeitas esta certa , Angelina e Ichiro estava desviando dinheiro, temos chama a policia Ikuto.  
– Sim Carlo .  
Algum tempo de pois ambulância chego para socorre Ikuto , Calor aviso a Policia sobre caso logo começo operação em busca de Angelina e Ichiro , Amu acompanha ikuto ate o hospital logo fui atendido para cirurgia ,Amu espera ao lado de fora da sala de cirurgia rezava nada acontecer com ikuto..

**Amu pov**

– Por favor ... nada acontece com ikuto ...eu sei fui tudo minha culpa desde que eu conheci ikuto, algumas coisas aconteceu por minha causa, mais por favor , não deixe nada acontecer com ele é única pessoa neste mundo eu tenho, e muito importante para mim.  
Normal Pov

As luzes azul e vermelho, não paravam de piscar, enquanto a sirene da policia tocava. Vários carros brancos policiais, corriam atrás de um único carro preto, onde havia duas pessoas. Um homem atraente de cabelos negros e olhos castanhos, o mesmo dirigia o veículo; ao seu lado, no banco dos passageiros, uma mulher loiras de olhos verdes. Ambos se entreolham e sorriem.  
Ichiro aumenta a velocidade de seu carro. Por onde passavam, pessoas os olhavam com curiosidade extrema. O moreno não queria saber quem estava no seu caminho! Passaria por cima se fosse preciso para não ser pego! Olhou para a janela de sua companheira, e assim, viu uma rua. Subiu na calçada, fazendo as pessoas se jogarem para o lado, e entrou na rua que acabou de ver. Os policiais, tentando fazer uma manobra para entrar, só alguns que conseguiram, pois dois carros bateram.  
Ichiro roda o volante com precisão. O carro gira rapidamente, ficando ao contrário de outros carros, então, começou a dirigir a contramão, sendo seguido pelo os policiais!  
Aquele som irritante de pneus de carros freando para não causar acidentes. Mesmo assim, o homem atraente não queria saber, apenas queria sair dali, desviar dos policiais e ficar livre. Ainda alguns carros na pista parava por causa do carro preto de ichiro, ele apenas desviava com precisão.  
– Angelina, faça algo útil com a arma que você tem! - Gritou o homem para a loira ao seu lado. - Humf! - Bufou com raiva pegando a arma que estava em sua bolsa de coro.  
Abriu a janela, colocou metade de seu corpo para fora e mirou para um carro branco, depois apertou o gatilho acertando o retrovisor do carro do policial mais próximo.  
– Droga! - exclamou mirando novamente a sua arma.  
Ela atira novamente, acertando o para-brisa. Sorriu com isso. Depois sua expressão muda ao ver um policial também colocar o seu corpo para fora do carro e mirando a sua arma também. Desesperada, ele fica atirando, acertando o para-choque ou de raspão nos carros, até que suas balas acabaram. Então o policial atira, acertando só a traseira do carro de Ichiro. Atira novamente, acertando dois tiros no pneus. O carro começou a rodar, com o impulso, Angelina foi para frente e depois para trás, batendo a cabeça. ichiro tentava fazer manobras para parar o carro, uma buzina de um caminhão, chamou a atenção dos dois bandidos, ambos colocaram as mãos em seus rosto, tentando se proteger. E o carro bate com tudo com o caminhão que tentou se desviar, então, o carro preto capotou, ficando de cabeça-para-baixo.  
Ichiro tossia, enquanto fazia expressão de dor, olhou para o lado, e viu Angelina desacordada sangrando, levou sua mão até o pescoço dela, e a mesma estava sem pulsação.  
– É uma inútil mesmo! - ele retira o seu cinto de segurança, já que a loira morreu por causa de não ter colocado...  
Saiu do carro ainda cambaleando e ferido. Foi caminhando para ficar longe do carro, pois a qualquer momento, ele explodirá.  
– Parado! Você e stá preso! - Falou um dos policiais, mirando a arma para o homem.  
Ichiro rir da caras de todos ali, pegou a sua arma de sua cintura e mirou. Quando foi puxar o gatilho, um tiro foi bem em seu peito esquerdo...

**Amu Pov**

Estou esperando do lado de fora da sala de cirurgia quando o medico de ikuto sai da sala o que me ajudou de pois acidente com o meu pai ikuto me salvou, ele se aproxima de mim diz.  
– Não se preocupe Amu ikuto vai ficar bem , retiramos a bala a sorte fraturo uma costela poderia ser sido pior como ter pego na espinha deixando-o alejado .Mas vamos coloca ikuto na sala de recuperação assim ele acorda explicarei o caso para ele .  
– assim ele acorda você poderá velo.  
O medico sai volta para sala , suspiro agradecendo nada aconteceu a ikuto escuto meu celular toca pego atendo era Utau.  
– Amu graças a deus , o medico do ikuto me aviso o que aconteceu , como ikuto esta ?  
– Utau , ele esta bem agora o medico disse não fui nada grava o tiro que atingiu pego apenas uma costela fraturada em 3 dias ikuto poderá volta para casa.  
– Estou indo para ai Amu .  
Ikuto foi levado outra fala de pois da operação Utau chego pergunto o que ouve eu expliquei sobre o que aconteceu no Teatro ,Ela fico arrasada com tudo eu condei .  
– Amu vamos, vou te levar para casa.  
– Utau quero fica , ate ikuto acorda.  
– Nada nisso ! o medico disse vai fica bem , vamos vou te levar descasar um pouco , vou fica com você .  
– Utau desculpe por tudo.  
– Amu esta pedindo desculpas?  
– se eu não tivesse conhecido o ikuto , ele ter me ajudado , já mais isso aconteceria.  
– Pará de besteira Amu isso podia ter acontecido mesmo se voces dois não tivesse se conhecido, Nunca vi meu irmão tão feliz amu de pois da morte nosso pai.  
– Ikuto não parava de trabalha todos os dias para manter o negocio e sonho nosso pai acreditava, desde aquele dia eu soube que o meu irmão estava com pessoa certa me senti mais tranquila Amu , Voce e como membro da familia para como uma irmã.  
Utau estava quase chorando abraça amu estava senta no banco encolhida , Amu retribui o abraço.  
– Por favor não diga essas coisa mais, eu já mais gostaria de escutar isso de voce.  
– Vamos para minha casa vamos descansar um pouco e comer amanha volta para ver ikuto esta bem ?  
– Sim.  
Eu me levanto do banto sigo Utau ate o carro entramos utau começa dirigir o carro , ao chegar sua casa começos alguma coisa vou toma um banho entro no box tento relaxar um pouco não tentar pensar o que aconteceu hoje . mas...se não fose pelo ikuto poderia estar morta Angelina miro em mim disparo ikuto entro minha frente para me proteger Termino o banho saio me arrumo desco as escadas vejo Utau no telefone .  
– Certo vou ligar o jornal.  
Utau desliga o celular e diz.  
– Amu tem uma noticia sobre Angelina é Ichiro, esta passando no jornal.  
Utau liga rapidamente a Tevê, jornalista começa dizer ouve um acidente de carro uma das avenidas principais .  
Angelina e Ichiro estavam sento perseguidos por policiais por denúncia trabalhava no logal Teatro de ... Angelina Hyont atiro no dono , ichiro Angelina são acusados desde vinha dinheiro por uma conta fantasma.  
Detalhe não foram divulgados por previnir de proteção familiares , outra noticia Dono passo por uma cirurgia passa bem seu estado não é grave .  
Terminamos de ver jornal não acreditei quando ouvi Angelina e Ichiro estavam morto devido o acidente de carro, um grande alivio no meu coração sentir .Utau quando escutou noticia pulo de alegria.  
– Desculpe eu isso não é certo kami-sama Angelina sempre engano meu irmão tento atira da Amu por cima estava desviando dinheiro do teatro.  
Utau liga a tevê, casada subo para o quarto me deito na cama pesando como ikuto deve estar ? Sinto um grande alivio meu coração como se todos os meus pesadelo do passado sumisse, suspiro me liro outro lado da cama tendo dormi.  
De amanha cedo acordo me levanto paço hiene pessoal desço para tomar café da amanha com Utau e Kukai .Lembro eu ikuto que deixamos nikko pet shop , aviso Utau, ela me diz assim voltamos no hospital pegamos pois de tomamos café eu Utau vamos para hospital ver ikuto . Ao chegar la nos informamos sobre qual ikuto esta uma das recepcionista diz o numero .  
pegamos o elevador ate o 3 andar do hospital a vistamos quarto que ikuto estava entramos , ikuto estava acordado eu me aproximo dele .  
– Ikuto está bem ?  
–Sim aqui um dias poderei volta para casa.- ikuto sorri para mim.  
– é bom saber me querido irmão esta bem de pois receber um tiro . - diz Utau.  
– Sabe que ouve com Angelina e Ichiro ? ontem assim ele fugiram !.  
– Sim hoje de amanha meu advogado venho me ver , ele me conto sobre acidente ontem , de pois Angelina e ichiro fugiram de carro sofreu acidente estavam sendo perseguidos pela policia.  
– Bem feito esse dois merecerão por tudo que causaram.  
– Utau!.- ikuto chama atenção  
– so disse a verdade eu penso , agora vou deixa você dois a sois .  
Utau sai no quarto apenas deixando Amu e ikuto.  
– Amu.! desculpe não vou poder passar o ano novo com você.  
– Tudo bem ikuto ...eu ... eu ...  
Ikuto levanta sua mão carecia amu estava preste a chorar .  
– Esqueça já esta tudo bem agora ,aqui um dias voltaremos nossa vida normal.  
– Mas ... mas se não fosse minha causa ikuto isso não teria acontecido .  
– podia ter acontecido amu mesmo se voce não tive encontrado ichiro.  
– Desculpe desculpe não sabia ele trabalhava pará voce .  
– vamos esquece tudo o que aconteceu ok...  
– Eu te amo já deixaria algo acontece com voce Amu já mais eu nunca me perdoaria .  
– Eu...eu também te amo ikuto.

Mês se passam muito rápido estou terminando o terceiro colegial tenho 17 anos depois te tudo o que se passo naquela época não consigo imagina o que teria acontecido comigo se eu não tivesse conhecido ikuto daquela noite chuvosa , me olhos no espelho vejo como estou vestido ikuto compro para mim , usar em minha formatura . Ikuto me pedio em casamento o casamento acontecera aqui um  
,decidi assim eu acabar escola vou entra para faculdade administração para ajudar ikuto negócios do teatros . Quando tem feriado eu ikuto viajamos ano para Yokohama ver minha mãe passa um dias longe da cidade .  
Saio do quarto do ikuto, quero dizer também é meu quarto, vou ate sala mostra o vestido para ikuto.  
– Ikuto !  
ikuto para de ler o livro me olha se levanta do sofá.  
– Está linda .  
ele se aproxima de mim pega pela cintura me levantado e sorrindo.  
– Te amo muito .- diz ikuto logo de pois a beija.  
Amu passa suas mão nunca de ikuto abraçando-o.  
– Eu também.  
Nosso coração estão unidos , gostaria tempo para-se apenas nós dois esse sentimento estou sentido por ele é de felicidade alegria não preciso maís nada nesse mundo para me fazer feliz e sim apenas o ikuto.

[ Tha end ]


End file.
